El hombre de sus sueños AU
by claricia
Summary: Ginny es la única de sus hermanos que no está casada, ni siquiera tiene novio. Su madre hará todo lo posible para cambiar eso. Pero a veces, el destino nos tiene deparadas sorpresas en el camino. De seguro será una navidad que Ginny nunca podrá olvid
1. ¿La nueva Bridget Jones?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados.**_

_**¡Hola a tods! Hace ya mucho tiempo que no presentaba una nueva historia, la razón, es que estaba esperando a terminarla. Eso significa que actualizaré cada viernes con puntualidad británica. También es mi primera historia larga de Harry y Ginny, aunque la protagonista principal es la pelirroja. El 80% de las situaciones que presento son reales, que me han pasado a mí o a amigas mías. Y por supuesto, secundo todos los pensamientos de Ginny, que para eso se los he prestado, :) Además, me gustaría dedicarles esta historia a todas aquellas mujeres, que como una servidora, están cerca de la treintena y aún no han encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Espero haceros reír y pasarlo bien. Muchos besotes, Fani. **_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capítulo 1: ¿La nueva Bridget Jones?**

La música sonaba a todo volumen mientras ella movía un pie. Era todo lo que podía permitirse mover si no quería estropear su trabajo. La cual cosa, dicho sea de paso, sería una pena. Charlie, el amigable conejito amarillo, le estaba quedando muy cuco. Terminó de colorear el gorro rojo del animal y sopló contra las ceras. Trabajaba como ilustradora de cuentos infantiles para una importante editorial. Torció el morro al pensar que hasta el sonriente conejito había sido obligado a embutirse en el ambiente navideño. Pero ella prefería seguir la letra de la canción que sonaba y trasladarse de nuevo hacia septiembre con los Earth, Wind and Fire. ¡Que buena era esa canción!

No pudiendo resistirse más, colocó una hoja de papel de cebolla encima de la cartulina con el dibujo recién hecho, y lo guardó en su carpeta de trabajo. Caminó de puntillas hasta la cadena musical y le dio un poco más de volumen. Cogió un plumero que había por allí tirado y cantó por encima del cantante original. Bamboleando las caderas y dando pequeños saltitos, bailó por todo el piso. Su cabello rojo subía y bajaba al ritmo que marcaban sus movimientos. Y durante ese breve momento de abandono hacia la locura, consiguió rebajar la palpable tensión que se mascaba en ella desde principios del mes de diciembre.

Al día siguiente viajaría hacia el norte para pasar las navidades en la granja de sus padres junto a su extensa familia. A lo largo de los años, todos y cada uno de sus hermanos se habían ido casando. ¡Los seis! Ron había sido el último hacia un año y medio. Así que allí estarían también sus seis cuñadas y sus adorables siete sobrinos. Solo de pensarlo ya era un mar de nervios de nuevo. Su madre, ya liberada de hacer de celestina con sus seis hijos varones, había girado su radar hacia ella. Y ella se sentía como si estuviera en un cruce entre Orgullo y Prejuicio y El Diario de Bridget Jones.

¿Qué le pasaba a la gente con querer emparejar a todo el mundo?

Ginny Weasley estaba muy contenta siendo soltera, muchas gracias.

Soltó el plumero-micrófono y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Su habitación era un canto a la libertad creativa. Aunque en palabras de su madre, se asemejaba más a la habitación de una adolescente. ¿Cómo esperaba poder acostarse con un hombre en cuarto cuyas paredes parecían sacadas de un mural fuera de época? Ese había sido el comentario de Molly Weasley ante el tremendo arte que tenía su única hija. Pero a Ginny le encantaba poder levantarse por la mañana y contemplar la casa veneciana con el mar Mediterráneo a sus pies que había en el mural de la derecha, el cielo estrellado que había sobre el cabecero de la cama, la muchacha de finos cabellos que había asomada a la ventana...

No le importaba lo que su madre opinase, se dijo mientras se subía los tejanos y acto seguido se ponía las botas de nieve. Pero si que le importaba, podía engañar a los demás, pero no podías engañarse a si misma. ¿Es que la sociedad no había evolucionado suficiente aún? Tenía veintinueve años, era bonita, alegre y talentosa. ¿No podían quedarse los demás con eso? Terminó de ponerse las botas y se embutió en un jersey de lana y cuello alto en un alegre tono verde manzana. Echó una ojeada, de reojo, al reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche. Aun tenía unos minutos antes de salir y reunirse con Hermione para hacer las compras navideñas.

Hermione era su cuñada, la que se había casado con su hermano Ron. Pero antes que eso había sido su amiga, como bien le gustaba recordarle al lelo de su hermano. Y todavía lo seguían siendo. De hecho, se habían conocido gracias a ella, como también solía recordarle. Había sido tres años atrás, cuando Ginny se había negado a ir a la granja a pasar las navidades después de cortar con su novio de turno. La gota que había colmado el vaso había sido la sugerencia de su madre de que tendría que haber terminado con Cormac después de las fiestas navideñas. La pelirroja se lo tomó fatal y había ido a un pub a emborracharse la noche previa al día de navidad. Después había terminado en el hospital con un cólico nefrítico. Hermione estuvo con ella, por supuesto, pero también avisó a uno de sus hermanos: a Ron. Así fue como se habían conocido y ahora estaban casados y eran felices.

Llamaron al timbre y Ginny corrió a abrir mientras se hacia una coleta alta en su cabello rojo. Esperaba que no fuera el vecino del piso de arriba, porque sino llegaría tarde. Hacia ya más de dos años que sabía que Colin Creevey estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Ginny no podía hacer nada y se sentía culpable por no corresponderle cuando él era atento y amable para con ella. Por suerte, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un muchacho de unos dieciocho años. Llevaba un gran paquete entre sus brazos y el abrigo azul calado de nieve. Ginny enarcó una ceja y miró mejor al chavalín. No tenía dieciocho años, era un más joven. Lo sabía porque lo conocía. Tenía quince años y vivía en el mismo pueblo donde sus padres tenían la granja. De hecho, cuando era más pequeño, Ginny había sido su canguro por las tardes.

- ¿James? –preguntó para romper el hielo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a pasar las fiestas con mis abuelos. Papá y mamá se fueron de viaje, para intentar solucionar sus problemas. –dijo el chico sin ninguna pizca de emoción. Ginny recordó que algo había oído decir que el matrimonio Sommers no pasaba por su mejor momento. Sintió pena y ternura por el chico y pensó que bien podía robarle unos minutos.

- Anda, pasa y quítate ese abrigo empapado. Siéntate junto al fuego mientras te traigo algo de chocolate caliente. –el chico entró y Ginny cerró la puerta.- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

- Ya mido 1,78 cm. –admitió James algo sonrojado. Se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y sostuvo el paquete en su regazo.

- La última vez que te vi no llegabas al 1,60 cm. –observó Ginny desde la cocina. Aguardó un minuto a que el chocolate se calentase en el microondas y salió con la humeante taza para James.

- Gracias. –dijo el chico cuando la cogió. Se la llevó a los labios, pero la apartó rápidamente.- Uy, quema. –volteó la cabeza para admirar el apartamento y sobretodo los dibujos y los murales que habían colgados.- Me gusta tu casa. Tus dibujos son muy buenos.

- Gracias. –sonrió Ginny complacida. Aunque con esa declaración, James le daba la razón a la señora Weasley. La decoración de su piso estaba llena a de elementos infantiles y adolescentes. Inmaduros, según las propias palabras de la señora Weasley. Pero a todo artista le gusta que admiren su obra, pensó la pelirroja. Su comedor era un claro guiño al bosque de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".- Bueno, ¿qué has hecho durante este tiempo?

- Estudiar. –contestó James y se llevó de nuevo la taza a los labios.

- Ah, claro, que tonta. –Ginny se llevó una mano a la frente, exagerando el gesto.- ¿Y tienes novia? Ay, perdona, ya sueno como mi madre. Y eso que odio que a mi me pregunten eso. Como si no hubiera nada más importante en el...

- No, no me importa. –la interrumpió James.- Salgo con una chica que va a mi misma clase, aunque no es nada serio aun.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Que bien! –dijo Ginny forzando el tono jovial esta vez. Eso ya era el colmo, que un chavalín de quince años tuviera novia y ella no. Definitivamente, el mundo se había confabulado contra ella.

- Si. –James se aclaró la garganta y dejó la taza de chocolate en la mesita de centro.- Antes de venir pasé por la granja. La señora Weasley me pidió si podía traer este paquete para ti y... –bajó la cabeza y se ruborizó.- Me dio 20 libras por hacerlo, aunque yo le insistí que no hacia falta.

- Oh, cielo, has hecho bien en coger ese dinero. Mi madre no suele ser tan generosa. Así que hay que aprovechar. –lo tranquilizó.- ¿Me das el paquete?

- Ah, si, claro.

Tendría que habérselo imaginado por el tamaño de la caja. Pero quién iba a pensar, en qué cabeza cabía... Con parsimonia Ginny deshizo el cordel que sujetaba el paquete de lado a lado. James la observaba en silencio y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba envuelto en papel de gasa, por lo que en un principio no lo vio. Además, había una nota escrita por la fina letra de su madre en papel perfumado.

"Ginevra, hija, no hay forma menos hiriente de decirte esto: eres una solterona.

Sinceramente, ¿qué piensas hacer de tu vida sin un hombre a tu lado?

Ya todos tus hermanos han encontrado a su media naranja.

Pero tu me preocupas, hija.

Te mando el vestido de novia de la bisabuela Ethelia.

A ver si te hace pensar un poco.

Tu madre que te quiere,

Molly."

Ginny temblaba como una hoja cuando es azotada por un huracán. Estrujó la nota entre sus manos y la lanzó al fuego. Sacó el papel gris perla de seda y descubrió el vestido de la bisabuela. Todas la mujeres Prewett, la familia de su madre, lo habían llevado el día de su boda. Y ahora, después de cien años, ella era la única soltera de la familia.

- ¡LA MADRE QUE LA PARIÓ! –gritó la pelirroja sin poder contenerse. Le daba igual que James estuviera allí y la mirase con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Estas navidades me la cargo! ¡Me la cargo o me mata a mi ella antes!

- Esto...yo creo que debería marcharme ya. –dijo James con un hilo de voz y poniéndose de pie. Ginny reparó en él y relajó su semblante. Cogió la tapa de la dichosa caja con el dichoso vestido y la cerró.

- Oh, cielo, siento haber gritado así. –la pelirroja recordó que de niño James no soportaba los gritos, ni las peleas, ni las discusiones, ni las palabras fuera de tono. Y parecía que el paso del tiempo no había cambiado esa característica. Tener a unos padres que se gritaban a todas horas no había ayudado nada.

- No pasa nada. Pero en realidad debería de irme ya. He quedado con un amigo en la estación de trenes y...-James se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón.

- Oh, dios mío, qué tarde es. –afirmó Ginny mirando el reloj. Hacia quince minutos que había quedado con Hermione.- Hermione va a matarme.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Ginny, que iba a añadir algo más en dirección hacia James, se dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar su bolso. El teléfono no paraba de sonar haciendo que la melodía de una famosa serie de televisión fuera subiendo de volumen. Encontró el bolso en el sofá, debajo de la manta de cuadros. Para cuando lo abrió y sacó el teléfono, calculaba que Hermione estaría subiéndose por las paredes. Aunque no tanto como ella, pensó con sorna. Delante de James no podía dar rienda suelta a su enfado, pero Hermione, que antes que cuñada era amiga, sabría entenderla.

Ojalá que así fuera, se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía al teléfono.

- Lo se, lo se, llego tarde. Lo siento, Herm. –dijo nada más descolgar. Se pasó una mano por el puente de la nariz y la subió hasta la frente, que ya comenzaba a dolerle.

- Ginny, ¿se puede saber donde estás? –Hermione valoraba mucho la puntualidad. Claro que teniendo un esposo como Ron, era difícil de entender.- No, mejor no me lo digas. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en venir?

- En veinte minutos estoy allí y te lo explico todo. –el tono de voz de Ginny era inusualmente sombrío, lo que hizo saltar las alarmas de la castaña.- No ha sido culpa mía esta vez.

- Ginny, me estás asustando. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Aun no, pero dame tiempo.

- Espero que me lo expliques todo con más detalle cuando vengas.

- Descuida, así lo haré.

- Estaré en nuestra cafetería de siempre.

- Muy bien. Ya estoy yendo para allí. –Ginny colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Sin tiempo que perder, cogió su abrigo, su gorro y su bufanda, además de colgarse el bolso. Se acordó de meter las llaves dentro y centró de nuevo su atención en James.- ¿Dónde dices que has quedado con tu amigo?

- En la estación de trenes.

- Vamos. Te acompañaré medio camino, hasta el centro comercial.

James y Ginny abandonaron el domicilio de la pelirroja, ubicado en el tercer piso de una casa victoriana en medio del barrio de Nottin Hill. A Ginny siempre le había gustado vivir allí. Lo suficientemente lejos del ruido de la city y también lo suficientemente cerca para ir a pasear o a la oficina de su jefe. Era una de las ventajas de su trabajo, podía hacerlo en casa y sin horarios marcados. Pero nada de eso importaba, se recordó mientras salía al exterior y notaba el azote del frío. Parecía ser que lo único que había que tener en cuenta, a ojos del mundo, era su tenía pareja o no.

El enfado se fue congelando a medida que se alejaba de su piso. James caminaba a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y tapada con un gorro de lana. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró de reojo. Sentía mucha pena por el muchacho, que siempre se había encontrado en medio de las discusiones de sus padres. Le pasó una mano por la espalda, como gesto cariñoso y amistoso. James la miró con sus tristes ojos castaños y medio sonrió.

Llegaron antes de lo previsto a la esquina donde estaba el centro comercial. Menos mal, pensó Ginny. Porque a pesar de las botas de nieve, comenzaba a notar los dedos de los pies medio congelados. El centro comercial estaba iluminado y engalanado con los típicos motivos navideños. Un santa claus agitaba su campanilla en la puerta y en los altavoces sonaban los villancicos de siempre. Ginny, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se detuvo a mirar a James. Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hizo el esfuerzo de sacar una mano y pasársela por la mejilla helada. En muchos aspectos, James había sido el hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido. Y le gustaba pensar que se le daba bien ejercer de hermana mayor.

- Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. –afirmó con voz cantarina.- Me ha gustado mucho verte, James. Te has convertido en un chico fantástico. Ya verás como todo se arregla. –añadió refiriéndose a los padres del chaval.

- Gracias. Siento haber traído malas noticias.

- Oh, corazón, eso no ha sido culpa tuya. Mi madre siempre se las ingenia para amargarme la existencia. Pero enserio, me ha alegrado mucho verte. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia? ¿Tres o cuatro años?

- Más o menos. –admitió James de forma cohibida.

- Será mejor que entre si no quiero hacer enfadar a Hermione. Y no se lo pienso permitir. Esta es mi tarde para enfadarme. Tengo más motivos que ella. –rezongó la pelirroja en voz alta.- Cuídate mucho, James.

- Lo haré. –torpemente, el chico le devolvió el abrazo a Ginny y le sonrió antes de seguir el camino hacia la estación. Ginny se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció en la siguiente esquina y suspiró.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar al centro comercial, chocó inesperadamente con un desconocido. Lo que le valió un fuerte golpe en la frente que arrancó una maldición tanto por parte suya como por la del desconocido. Ginny levantó la vista dispuesta a reprender la poca delicadeza. Pero tan solo pudo ver de refilón unos ojos verdes y unos labios que musitaban un "lo siento" apresurado mientras el desconocido se alejaba.

- La historia de mi vida. –musitó para si.- Atraigo a los hombres y luego hago que se vayan corriendo. Gracias por recordármelo. –añadió mirando al cielo.

Encontró a Hermione sentada en la cafetería y con la nariz metida en un libro, algo totalmente normal. Sorteó a la camarera y a una horda de adolescentes sobreexcitados por ir a patinar, y por fin se dejó caer en la silla de al lado. Se quitó el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes, que acomodó en otra silla. Y a continuación el abrigo; se sentía como una cebolla, siempre sacándose capas. Hermione levantó la vista de su libro y observó en silencio. Su cabello castaño rizado estaba suelto a su espalda y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Ginny reparó en el zumo, el té y las pastitas que había encima de la mesa y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Un pequeño festín navideño?

Su cuñada no se caracterizaba por comer, precisamente.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Llegas casi una hora tarde. –se justificó Hermione.

- Exagerada. Solo ha pasado media hora.

- Menos mal que no eres contable, porque sino dejarías a tus clientes en la quiebra.

- Por eso soy artista. –sonrió Ginny.

- Una con mucho talento, por cierto. –admitió la castaña.- Precisamente he estado hablando de ti con Draco esta mañana.

- No. Tu también no, por favor. –la pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cara para esconderse.- ¿Has intentado montarme una cita con Draco?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Hemos estado hablando de tu trabajo. Al parecer Lupin y Black están más que satisfechos con el borrado de tus dibujos para las nuevas aventuras de _Daphne la oveja cantarina. _Solo comentábamos eso.

Hermione trabajaba como editora jefe en la empresa donde también trabajaba Ginny. De hecho, fue así como se conocieron seis años atrás. La editorial Feather and Ink era una de las más antiguas y respetadas de Gran Bretaña. Draco era otro de los editores revelación.

Ya más tranquila, Ginny dejó caer los hombros.

- Lo siento. Es que he sufrido un episodio muy desagradable antes de venir aquí.

- Cielo, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Mi madre. –contestó Ginny entre dientes.

- ¿Molly? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Mi madre es mi episodio desagradable. Aunque al paso que va, va camino de convertirse en una secundaria de éxito en la serie de mi vida.

- Ginny, no te entiendo. ¿Qué ha hecho Molly?

- Me está acosando, Hermione. –suspiró Ginny y cogió una galletita.- Oye, ¿tu no tienes un amigo abogado? ¡Viktor!

- ¿Para qué quieres a Viktor? –preguntó Hermione con paciencia. Viktor Krum era un exnovio y el anticristo para Ron.

- Quiero que me represente en un caso de denuncia contra mi madre. Me está acosando y haciendo la vida imposible. Y ya no puedo más, Hermione.

- Ginny, no puedes denunciar a tu madre. –exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

- Me ha mandado el vestido de novia Prewett y una nota en la que me llama solterona y me dice que espera que el vestido me haga pensar.

- Oh, ya veo. –Hermione se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

- No, no ves, Hermione. Tú estás casada, ya tienes un hombre a tu lado (aunque no entiendo porqué te decidiste por hermano). Pero da igual. Sigamos con mi caso. ¿Tienes el teléfono de Viktor?

- Ginny, no puedes estar hablando enserio.

- Hermione...he llegado a pensar en pedirle a Dean que simule ser mi novio estas navidades. Lo único que me frena es la seguridad de que el muy cabrito hará todo lo posible por meterse en mi cama.

- Ginny, tiene que haber una solución civilizada a todo esto.

- Si, casarme o morirme. Aunque si me muero ahora, mi madre es capaz de poner en mi lápida que me fui al otro mundo siendo una solterona.

- No se bromea con la muerte, Ginevra. –dijo Hermione seria.

- ¿Quién está bromeando?

- Tienes que hablar con Molly. Hacerle entender que el hecho de que tengas casi treinta años y estés soltera, no significa que seas una solterona. Además, en temas de amor nada se puede forzar. –suspiró la castaña.- Ya encontrarás al hombre de tus sueños. Y si no lo encuentras, lo importante es que seas feliz y te sientas realizada como persona.

- Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi madre? –preguntó Ginny muy seria y conmovida.

- ¡Ginny!

- Hablo enserio. Adóptame, Herm.

- Que boba eres.

- Esa es la base de mi soltería.

- Eres incorregible, Ginny.

- Otra de las cualidades que me hacen única. –la pelirroja miró más detalladamente a su amiga, que se estaba abanicando con la mano.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro. Solo estoy un poco acalorada. Tienen la calefacción muy fuerte aquí. –contestó la castaña algo azorada.- ¿Vamos a hacer esas compras?

- Claro.

Durante la siguiente media hora, entraron y salieron en más de diez tiendas de ropa, dos librerías y una tienda de música. Ginny llevaba cinco bolsas con los regalos de toda la familia. No solía comerse la cabeza en ese sentido. a sus cuñadas les compraba el mismo perfume, a sus hermanos el mismo jersey de lana y a sus sobrinos les caían libros, diferentes dependiendo de la edad. Hermione no había comprado nada, pues tan organizada como era ya hacia días que tenía sus regalos en casa. Solo le quedaba Ron. Y precisamente entraron en una tienda de música y electrónica para comprar el regalo del pelirrojo.

Siempre eficiente, Hermione no tardó en localizar el portátil que había apuntado en su lista de regalos. Habló con el dependiente, que les explicó muchas cosas que ellas no entendieron, y fueron a la caja para pagar. Había cola, aunque no tan exagerada como se pondría al día siguiente. Ginny dejó caer sus bolsas en el suelo y suspiró. Hermione se volteó para mirarla. Llevaba toda la tarde conteniéndose y ya las ganas de contarlo le escocían en el paladar.

- Ginny, hay algo que...-comenzó a decir.

- Siguiente por aquí. Vayan pasando por aquí también, por favor. –dijo una de las dependientas que había abierto otra caja. Se movieron hacia allí, huyendo de la cola más larga.

Ginny se estaba mirando las uñas de las manos cuando la conversación que mantenían las dos chicas de atrás captó su atención. No se dio la vuelta, habría sido de mala educación, pero aguzó el oído con discreción.

- Pues si. Ya le he dicho a Nick que cuando me quede embarazada tendré que dejar de trabajar. Sabes que mi trabajo no es compatible con un embarazo.

- Lo se. Pero no sabía que ya lo estabais intentando.

- Uy, si. Siempre planeé tener el primero a los 30. Así que me queda todavía un añito para conseguirlo. Es que estas cosas hay que planearlas, sino cuando te das cuenta ya se te ha pasado el arroz.

- Tienes razón.

- Cleo piensa que podría estar embarazada. De ser así, Sam y tú seríais los únicos del grupo sin niños. ¿No os lo habéis planteado aun?

- Pues no.

- Mary, tienes un año más que yo... Deberías de ir planeándolo.

- Esta noche lo hablaré sin falta con Sam.

- Anda mira, ya nos toca.

Inmersa en la conversación de las dos mujeres jóvenes, Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se había adelantado y había pagado ya el portátil. Lo llevaba envuelto y guardado en una bolsa con motivos navideños en el exterior. Pero lo que preocupaba a Ginny era lo que acababa de escuchar. Había sido una conversación de lo más surrealista y propia de otra década, pero no del siglo XXI.

Hermione, que había quedado con la palabra en la boca, hizo un nuevo intento para contarle a Ginny su secreto. Asió la bolsa con más fuerza y juntas comenzaron a alejarse de la tienda. La pelirroja iba inusualmente callada, motivo que aprovechó Hermione para hablar.

- Ginny, hay algo que me gustaría decirte: Ron y yo...

- ¿Te puedes creer que hay gente que piensa que sino tienes un hijo a los 30 o antes, se te pasa el arroz? –la interrumpió Ginny.

- Bueno...supongo que eso depende de la elección de cada uno. –la castaña se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¡Que elección ni qué leches! Es la sociedad, Hermione. ¿No lo ves? Las personas como mi madre hacen que la vida de las personas como nosotras sea un infierno. Ya ni siquiera te puedes sentir a gusto en un grupo si no haces lo que el resto. –suspiró Ginny.

- Eso es una tontería, Gin.

- No, no lo es. La gente es así de gilipollas. Pero una cosa te digo: antes muerta que seguir los consejos de mi madre en materia amorosa. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Atarte con un bebé antes de los 30 o recién cumplidos. Se supone que es la década más plena, en la que te realizas como persona personal y profesionalmente. –meneó la cabeza efusivamente.- Hay que estar loca.

- Bueno, Ginny, cuando estás en una relación de pareja estable...eso son cosas que se hablan.

- ¿Y las personas que no tenemos ninguna relación de pareja estable? ¡Que digo! Ni estable ni de ningún tipo.

- Ehh...-por increíble que pareciera, Hermione se había quedado sin nada que decir.

- Nada. Da igual. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Oh, pues...Ron y yo habíamos pensado que tal vez querrías subir con nosotros a La Madriguera mañana por la mañana. –la castaña dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- ¿Eso era? Por un momento he pensado que me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada. –Ginny levantó la cabeza para no perderse la expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción en el rostro de su cuñada.

- Yo...no, no. Claro que no. –consiguió balbucear.

- Menos mal. Porque imagina que mal, yo aquí hablando de lo malo que sería tener un bebé ahora y que tú me soltaras que ya llevas uno en tu interior. –rió la pelirroja.- Aunque aquí entre nosotras, no me importaría ser tía por vuestra parte.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si. Pero dentro de un año o dos.

- Claro. Ron y yo estamos recién casados, como quien dice. –se justificó Hermione.

- Y hablando del rey de Roma...-Ginny fijó sus ojos del color del chocolate amargo en la alta figura que se acercaba presurosa y sonriente. Su hermano Ron tenía el cabello rojo, igual que ella, y una sonrisa de lo más encantadora cuando quería.- Hola, hermanito.

- ¿Qué tal, Ginny? ¿Cómo te trata la vida? –Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla y esperó su respuesta con expectación.

- La vida muy bien, tu madre en particular muy mal. –Ginny hizo un mohín como cuando era pequeña. Al ser los pequeños y llevarse solamente un año, Ron y ella estaban muy unidos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

- No lo quieras saber. –dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- Hola, cariño. –Ron se inclinó para besar a su esposa suavemente y pasarle un brazo por la cintura. Hermione se dejó caer en el pecho de Ron y suspiró. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. –contestó ella muy flojito.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que estás enferma y no me has dicho nada, Hermione? –inquirió Ginny mirándolos alternativamente.

- ¿Enferma? Pero qué...-comenzó a decir Ron.

- No quería preocuparte, Gin. El otro día fui al médico y me dijo que tenía un poco de anemia. Pero nada grave. –aclaró Hermione rápidamente.

- ¿Solo eso? –Ginny la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Si.

- Está bien. –aceptó la pelirroja mirando su reloj de pulsera. Al bajar la cabeza, se perdió la mueca incomprensible que Ron le dedicó a su mujer y como esta negaba con la cabeza fervientemente.- Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y le prometí a los chicos que bajaría a tomarme algo con ellos.

- ¿Aun sales con ellos? –preguntó Ron.

- Son mis amigos, por supuesto que salgo con ellos. –Ginny entrecerró los ojos, cansada de que todo el mundo tuviera algo que decir sobre sus amistades.- ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada. Solo que a mamá no debe de hacerle mucha gracia.

- Ron...-Hermione intentó avisar a su marido.

- A ella ni me la mentes si quieres seguir teniendo la facultad de poder tener hijos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

- No quiero hablar de ello contigo. –Ginny abrazó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Cuídate. Nos vemos en la casa de los horrores.

- Ginny...-suspiró la castaña.

- Ey, que yo quiero saberlo. –apostilló Ron.- ¿Enserio no me lo vas a contar?

- Que te lo cuente tu mujer mientras la mimas un rato esta noche. –abrazó y besó también a su hermano y recogió las bolsas con sus compras.

- Pero...

- Hasta mañana por la tarde, chicos.

Llegó a su casa con el tiempo justo de cambiarse. Amontonó las bolsas de regalos a un lado del salón y corrió a su habitación. Era una tontería guardarlos si al día siguiente los tendría que volver a sacar. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de la puerta y decidió que el pantalón le servía. Lo único que cambió fue el jersey de lana verde por una blusa roja. Deshizo la cola que mantenía su cabello a raya y vapuleó su larga melena de un lado a otro. Entró al cuarto de baño y se aplicó un poco de carmín rojo. Lista, pensó con una sonrisa. Recogió la bufanda y el abrigo y cometió el error de mirar a su alrededor. Suspiró antes de agarrarse una rabieta como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sobre la mesa de centro, aun estaba la caja con el traje de boda de la bisabuela Ethelia. Ginny dejó caer el abrigo al suelo y redujo la distancia en cuatro grandes zancadas. Cogió la caja y caminó hacia el dormitorio de nuevo.

- Ya se que tú a mi edad estabas casada y tenías cinco hijos. Pero los tiempos cambian. –rezongó Ginny mirando la caja que había dejado encima de la cama. Cogió la silla del tocador y la colocó junto al armario.- No me mires así. Lo hago por tu propia seguridad...y por mi cordura mental.

Con la caja por fin colocada en lo alto del armario y fuera de su vista, Ginny se dio por satisfecha y pudo respirar tranquila. Arrastró la silla hasta su sitio habitual y salió de la habitación apagando la luz. De regreso al salón, recogió el abrigo del suelo, se lo puso y se marchó. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, rezando por no encontrarse con algún vecino. Odiaba a las personas que no paraban de cotillear en la vida de los demás como si les importase.

El azote del frío viento contra su cara no le pilló por sorpresa esta vez, pero aun así se le escapó una exclamación. Las farolas de la calle estaban encendidas y las tiendas habían comenzado a cerrar. Las luces navideñas adornaban las calles de lado a lado y podía verse pasear a más gente de la habitual. Ginny anduvo dos manzanas hasta el pub donde solía reunirse con sus amigos una vez por semana desde hacia seis años. Era curioso que los hubiera conocido al mismo tiempo que a Hermione y, sin embargo, nunca los había mezclado. Pero eran tan diferentes...

"Las 3 escobas" era un pub regentado por la señora Rosmerta, una mujer de mediana edad con el mismo porcentaje de amabilidad y mala leche. Ginny dejó de temblar en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Había bastantes clientes aun y algún que otro grupo de compañeros de trabajo. Todos se reunían allí por el mismo motivo en esas fechas: la navidad. Algunos para celebrarla y otros para odiarla. Ginny no estaba segura del grupo al que pertenecía, aunque se inclinaba por el segundo. Caminó hasta la barra, donde vio que ya estaban sentados Lavender y Neville. Se fue quitando el abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro por el camino y los tiró a un taburete cercano. Su instinto se agudizó al ver como Neville apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Lavender.

Problemas amorosos, pensó.

- Hola chicos. –Ginny se sentó en un taburete e intercambió una mirada con la rubia.- Neville, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

- Michael. –sollozó el castaño desde el hueco que le dejaban para respirar los grandes pechos de Lavender, donde había terminado su cabeza en contra de su voluntad.

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –Ginny torció el morro y pidió una botella de whisky para compartir. Michael era el egoísta e insensible novio de Neville.

- Me ha dejado... ¡a dos días de navidad!

Bueno, ya no era su novio, se corrigió Ginny mentalmente.

- Cielo, lo siento muchísimo. Sé lo enamorado que estabas de él.

Neville se deshizo del abrazo posesivo de Lavender y cayó en los brazos de la pelirroja, que no tuvo más remedio que darle unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro. Justo en ese momento, entró alguien más.

- Joder, si para meteros mano me tengo que hacer gay... ¡tíos, a qué estáis esperando!

Dean Thomas se dio una vuelta completa sobre si mismo con los brazos extendidos. Cada poro de su piel dejaba patente la clase de hombre que era: un ligón consumado. Y bien orgulloso que estaba él de su título. Nunca perdía detalle para manosear o lisonjear al sexo femenino. Hacia años que le tiraba la caña a Ginny, pero por muy desesperada que estuviera, la pelirroja no cometería nunca el error de liarse con él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Nev? –Dean le dio una palmada en el hombro que a punto estuvo de desmontar al pobre castaño.- Alegra esa cara, tío. Es navidad y estás en los brazos de la chica más bonita del local.

No conforme con su declaración, Lavender Brown se cruzó de piernas y brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran a un más y casi emergieran fuera de la camiseta. Estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención de los hombres. Y aunque no podría considerarse que fuera bonita, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Dean lo sabía bien, así que se acercó a ella, le colocó las manos en las caderas y la miró a los ojos para añadir lo siguiente.

- Pero tú, mi niña, eres la más sexy. –se inclinó para robarle un beso, pero la rubia le giró la cara.- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

- No has devuelto mis llamadas. –Lavender se mostró orgullosa como ella sola.

- Pero si no me has llamado, cielo. No había ni un solo mensaje tuyo, ni en el móvil, ni en el contestado de casa, ni en el trabajo...

- Aun así, tendrías que haberme llamado tu a mi.

- Yo...

- Siento llegar tarde. Es que me ha ocurrido una cosa de lo más extraña viniendo hacia aquí. Iba yo caminando tranquilamente por la acera cuando me he decidido a cruzar. Venían coches de un lado y de otro... ¡y se han detenido para dejarme pasar! Ha sido como si me hubieran leído la mente. Y menos mal, porque sino estaría ya pensando en mi próxima vida.

Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon la cabeza para mirar a la siempre desconcertante y extravagante Luna Lovegood. El tintineo de la veintena de pulseras que llevaba en ambas muñecas puso el toque exótico a la fría noche. A pesar de estar acostumbrados a las excentricidades de Luna, la astróloga no dejaba de sorprenderles.

- Luna, estoy segura de que se han detenido porque había un semáforo o un paso de cebra. –aclaró Ginny.

- No, cielo. Por allí no pasaba ninguna cebra. Solo yo y un par de personas más. Aunque uno de ellos era tan grande como un oso. –se quedó pensando unos segundos.- No, estoy segura de que era un hombre.

- Ehh...

- Nevi, cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tienes un aura muy oscura a tu alrededor. Percibo malas noticias, los planetas no te favorecen.

- Michael le ha dejado. –dijo Lavender con un suspiro.

- Bueno, sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir ¿no? Michael es la versión de mi mismo en gay. –opinó Dean con una sonrisa.

- Dean, un poco de sensibilidad, por favor. –pidió Ginny. Acarició un brazo del pobre Neville y lo achuchó un poco.- ¿Qué piensas hacer estas navidades?

- Iré solo a casa de mi abuela. –bebió un sorbo del vaso de whisky que Lavender le ofrecía.- Que te dejen en vísperas de navidad es lo peor que te podría pasar.

- A todo esto, ¿dónde está Seamus? –preguntó Dean deseoso de tener algo más de testosterona en el grupo.

- Seguramente se le ha hecho tarde en el trabajo. –era una forma amable de definir la obsesión que el castaño tenía por su trabajo como contable en una importante empresa norteamericana con sede en Londres. Pero Lavender siempre había sentido debilidad por él.

- Pues yo no pienso esperarle más para emborracharme y brindar por la soltería. –anuncio Ginny cogiendo su propio vaso de whisky.- Alégrate, Neville. Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.

- Pero yo no estaba mal acompañado por Michael.

- Cariño, si te ha dejado es porque no estabais bien. –dijo Lavender muy dulcemente.

- ¿Tu también has recibido una mala noticia, Ginny? Percibo ondas negativas a tu alrededor. Estás cargada de ellas, nena. –Luna frunció el ceño.

- Así es. Quiero celebrar mi ingreso oficial al club de las solteronas. –alzó su vaso y lo entrechocó con el resto.

- Porque sigamos tan estupendos y sexys en el año próximo. –deseó Lavender.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que llego media hora tarde, pero es que...-Seamus Finnegan apareció quitándose su abrigo de tweed y revelando un costoso traje gris con corbata azul marino. Aun llevaba puestas las gafas de trabajar, pero no le dieron opción a quitárselas.

- Ten, brindemos de nuevo. –dijo Dean alcanzándole un vaso de whisky lleno hasta el borde.

- ¿Por qué brindamos? –preguntó Seamus.

- Por lo que tú quieras. –contestó Lavender con una risita tonta.

- Oh, oh, ya lo tengo. –Ginny se le adelantó.- Por las madres que, como la mía, solo viven para hacerle la vida imposible a sus hijas.

- Brindemos por...por una alineación favorable de los planetas para todos nosotros en el próximo año.

- Brindemos porque la bolsa no vuelva a caer. –propuso Seamus.

- ¿Ehh? –todos se lo quedaron mirando con el vaso a medio camino.- Bueno, da lo mismo. Brindemos por eso también.

- Brindemos porque no haya más corazones rotos en navidad. –dijo Neville ya arrastrando las palabras.

Así estuvieron durante media hora, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya iban por la tercera botella de whisky. Apoltronados en un lateral de la barra, no podían contener la risa a pesar de que no estaban contando nada gracioso. Luna se acercó a Ginny y se sentó en el taburete de al lado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Gin?

- No, pero seguro que me la cuentas.

- Claro que te la cuento, eres mi amiga. –declaró Luna y comenzó a reírse.- He visto tu futuro.

- ¿Enserio? –Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Borracha aceptaba mejor las patochadas esotéricas de la rubia.- Cuenta, cuenta.

- Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños.

- ¿Eso no es el título de una película?

- No, tonta. Es lo que dicen las cartas.

- Ahh. Pues mi madre se alegrará más que yo. –declaró y se echó a reír.

Volver a casa fue toda una odisea, y eso que vivía a tan solo dos manzanas. Dean la acompañó hasta el portal e intentó subir con ella. Pero aun estando borracha, Ginny supo mandarlo a su propia casa. Haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contener la risa, la pelirroja llegó hasta su apartamento. Ahora solo tenía que introducir la llave en la cerradura. ¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil!, pensó. Iría más rápido si el dichoso agujero dejase de moverse. Sacó la lengua y, con pericia, agarró el pomo. Probó varias veces hasta que la introdujo y escuchó el 'click' de la cerradura. Levantó los brazos y se puso a saltar en medio del rellano. Abrió la puerta y dando tumbos se dejó caer en el sofá, donde se quedó frita con el abrigo, la bufanda y las botas puestas.

A la mañana siguiente, lo que la despertó fue el olor a café recién hecho. Movió la nariz del mismo modo en que lo haría un gato. Primero abrió un ojo, se llevó la mano en la frente y después abrió el otro ojo. Señor, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Conforme se iba despertando se daba cuenta de lo extraño que parecía todo eso. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el portal de su casa con Dean. Su corazón se aceleró drásticamente. ¿Y si había terminado acostándose con Dean? Se miró de arriba abajo y respiró tranquila al ver que aun llevaba el abrigo y la ropa del día anterior puestos. Solo cuando lo vio aparecer en el vano de la puerta de la cocina, volvió a considerar lo de haberse acostado con Dean como algo positivo.

- ¡Buenos días! –dijo Colin con voz cantarina.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Colin... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pensé que necesitarías un buen café contra la resaca. –se acercó con la taza en la mano y se la tendió.- Sobre la mesita tienes el bote de aspirinas.

- Gracias...supongo. Pero...quiero decir que... ¿cómo has entrado?

- Te dejaste las llaves colgadas en la cerradura.

- Oh, Dios mío. –Ginny se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor.- Alguien podría haber entrado y robarme...o matarme. O incluso peor, violarme. –la mente de la pelirroja se había disparado. Acalorada, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda.

- Eso habría sido prácticamente imposible. –Colin se sentó en el sofá con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- ¿Cómo que imposible? Colin, he dormido toda la noche con la puerta abierta. –solo de pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

- Ginny, cuando llegaste anoche, bueno, yo te seguí. Noté que estabas muy borracha y quise asegurarme de que estabas bien.

- Te lo agradezco, Colin. –dijo Ginny mientras se quitaba las botas y dejaba respirar a sus pies.

- De nada. No sabía cómo ni cuando te ibas a levantar, así que me pareció de lo más prudente quedarme y guardar tu sueño.

- ¿Ha-has dormido aquí? –Ginny lo miró con estupor.

- Dormir, lo que se dice dormir, no. He echado alguna cabezadita que otra.

- Colin, ¿qué has estado haciendo mientras yo dormía?

- Mirarte. –contestó el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Por Dios, Colin! ¿Me has estado espiando?

- Técnicamente no, porque no me estaba escondiendo para mirarte.

- Ya es suficiente. Fuera. –Ginny apretó las manos hasta formar dos puños compactos.

- Pero...

- ¡He dicho que fuera! –gritó a riesgo de romperse la cabeza.

- No tienes muy buen despertar, eh. Mejor te dejo sola para que te asees. No te olvides de tomarte el café, está caliente.

Cuando Colin se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si, Ginny corrió a echar el cerrojo y la doble llave. Se llevó una mano a la frente y reprimió un escalofrío.

- Dios, casi habría preferido acostarme con Dean.

Solo cuando estuvo debajo del agua caliente de la ducha, Ginny se permitió dejar afuera todos sus problemas. Incluso al dolor de cabeza. No debería haberse emborrachado de esa manera la noche anterior, ahora tendría que hacer las cuatro horas de camino sintiéndose francamente mal. Pensó que aun estaba a tiempo de llamar a Ron y Hermione e ir con ellos. Pero cambió de idea enseguida; no le gustaba hacer de carabina.

Al salir de la ducha se fijó por primera vez en el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Se sorprendió al comprobar la hora que era. ¡Señor, había estado durmiendo la mona hasta casi la una del mediodía! Rezongando, caminó hasta el salón y se bebió el café, ya frío, que había hecho Colin. Con él se tomó dos aspirinas y volvió hacia el dormitorio. Aun tenía que hacer el equipaje y todo. Suspiró. Pasar una semana en la grana de sus padres no era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo. Aun así, llenó la maleta con pantalones y jerseys gruesos, ropa cómoda. Como único gesto de vanidad echó un vestido rojo para lucirlo en año nuevo.

Sabedora de que su madre iba a criticarla, se pusiese lo que se pusiese, para el largo camino hasta la granja se puso una falda acampada por encima de la rodilla en un tono azul marino y una blusa negra arriba. Embutió sus blanquísimas piernas en unas medias tupidas de color negro también y después deslizó los pies en unos zapatos de tacón en color rojo. En el cabello se hizo un medio recogido, dejando mechones rojos sueltos por todos lados, y sacó el abrigo blanco del armario. Había sido un frívolo capricho que casi nunca se ponía.

Bien, ya estaba lista para salir y llegar a la granja justo antes de la cena.

Procuró moverse por su piso sin hacer mucho ruido, no queriendo alertar a Colin. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que ese hombre era un psicópata. Cerró la maleta y de puntillas caminó hasta el salón. Ya había bajado las persianas y cerrado todas las ventanas, la chimenea estaba apagada y en breve conectaría la alarma. Como odiaba tener que dejar su piso, pensó. Se echó el bolso al hombro, conectó la alarma y se repartió las bolsas con los regalos y la maleta entre las dos manos. Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe y...

- ¡AHHH! -gritó como una posesa cuando chocó contra Colin.

- Tranquila. Solo soy yo, Ginny. –rió él cogiéndola por los hombros.

Por eso grito, pensó en decirle la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Colin?

- ¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte, cariño?

- No soy tu cariño, Colin. –dijo Ginny muy seriamente.

- Siento haberte asustado. –la miró de arriba abajo.- Vaya, estás muy guapa.

- Gracias. Y ahora si me disculpas...tengo que irme.

- ¿Te acompaño? Esas bolsas parecen pesar mucho.

Antes que bajar al parking contigo, me voy andando hasta Derbyshire, gritó en su mente.

- No, no hace falta. No te molestes. –se separó de él para llamar al ascensor.

- Pero si no es molestia. –él la siguió e intentó cogerle varias bolsas.

- Que he dicho que no, Colin. –al ver que él no desistía:- ¡Colin!

- Solo quiero ayudarte, Ginny. –el rubio puso cara de confundido.- ¿Por qué nunca me dejas ayudarte?

- Ehh...-justo en ese momento llegó el ascensor.- Ahora no tengo tiempo, Colin. Me esperan en casa de mis padres. Nos veremos el próximo año. –abrió la puerta como puso y se coló dentro rápidamente.- Felices fiestas.

- Pero...Ginny...Ginvera...

Mientras el pobre Colin seguía llamándola desde su rellano, Ginny llegó al parking y corrió hasta llegar a su coche. Lanzó la maleta y las bolsas al asiento de atrás, se quitó el abrigo y el bolso y los dejó en el asiento del copiloto. Ya se había sentado cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció Colin. A Ginny estaba a punto de darle algo. Encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador, alejándose de Colin todo lo rápido que pudo.

- Solo quería darle su regalo de navidad. –suspiró Colin.

- ¡Dios! Este tío está muy mal. –dijo Ginny aferrando fuertemente el volante.

Solo respiró tranquila cuando se alejó lo suficiente del distrito de Londres y emprendió las largas y suaves carreteras hacia las midlands. Su corazón todavía latía acelerado y miraba paranoica por el retrovisor. Lo último que le faltaba era tener un vecino obsesionado con ella. Seguramente su madre diría que si tuviera un novio guapo y fornido eso no le pasaría. ¡Ay que joderse!, se dijo mentalmente. Encendió la radio para ver si era capaz de interrumpir sus pensamientos catastróficos. Y se entretuvo cantando villancicos durante una hora o así. hasta las emisoras de radio caían en los tópicos.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, su estómago comenzó a quejarse y paró en un área de descanso. Aprovechó para poner gasolina y después se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Era un local de pueblo, y bastante concurrido. Ginny se hizo un sitio en la barra y pidió una coca-cola y un sandwinch de queso y jamón. Habría preferido una cerveza o algo más contundente, pero tenía que conducir. Mientras esperaba su pedido, se fijó en una joven pareja que había sentada en la mesa de al lado. Ella tenía cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. El chico aparecía resignado y suspiraba como un oso.

- Es que no entiendo por qué siempre tenemos que ir a casa de tus padres a pasar la navidad. –objetó ella mirando el mantel blanco de la mesa.

- Ya te lo he dicho. A mis padres les gusta reunirnos a todos los hermanos en navidad. –explicó él pacientemente.

- A los míos también. Nunca los tienes en cuenta.

- Sheila, iremos en año nuevo a casa de tus padres.

- Pero yo pensaba pasar el año nuevo los dos solos.

- ¿Quieres que deje colgados a mis padres para pasar la navidad con los tuyos y después irnos los dos solos durante el año nuevo?

- Sois nueve hermanos, no te echarán de menos. En cambio, yo soy hija única.

- Podrías haberme hecho caso y habríamos juntado a tus padres y a los míos esta noche en nuestra casa.

- ¿Y pasarme todo el día cocinando y limpiando? No, gracias.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres, Sheila? –el chico se dio por vencido.

- No tener que preocuparme, por una vez en la vida, ni de tu familia ni de la mía. Son nuestras últimas navidades como solteros, David.

Ginny enarcó las cejas y se llevó la mano a la frente. Era la segunda conversación surrealista que escuchaba en dos días. Y eso sin contar a su vecino psicópata particular. Sin embargo, se arrellanó mejor en su asiento y sonrió. Una de las ventajas de estar soltera en navidad era no tener que discutir porque familia visitar. Ella se enclaustraría en la casa de sus padres y punto. La camarera le trajo el sándwich y se lo comió con parsimonia y regocijo. En esos momentos, como la noche anterior, se alegraba de ser soltera.

Lástima que todo cambiase una vez traspasada la verja de La Madriguera, la granja de sus padres.

De vuelta a la carretera, y con un surtido de chocolates locales en el asiento del copiloto, Ginny encendió la radio de nuevo. Buscó su emisora de siempre, a ver si ponían algún éxito pop actual. Ya se había cansado de los villancicos. Abrió un bombón lleno de almendras y se lo metió en la boca. Lado a lado, el paisaje de la campiña inglesa era cada vez más blanco y helado. Seguramente, en un par de horas sería obligatorio el uso de cadenas. Entre bombón y bombón digirió bien _Just the way you are_ de Bruno Mars; se compadeció de la pobre Cheryl Cole con su _Promise This_ y gritó como una salvaje junto a Katy Perry y su _Firework_.

Todo se fastidió cuando llegando a la granja escuchó los primeros acordes de _I'll be there for you_ de Bon Jovi. Su canción favorita cuando estaba enamorada y se sentía correspondida. Apagó la radio en el acto y se metió otro bombón en la boca. No había tragado ese cuando ya estaba cogiendo el siguiente.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. –comentó echándole una fugaz mirada a la radio.- Creía que tú y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Pero veo que me has abandonado también y te has unido a ella. –dijo refiriéndose a su madre.- Normal, estamos en sus dominios. Pero solo porque ella encontrase al amor de su vida con quince años, eso no significa que todo el mundo tenga que encontrarlo.

Casi en el mismo momento en que detuvo el coche y apagó el motor, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par. Ginny pudo ver a dos de sus sobrinos corriendo y apreció que solo el recibidor tenía más luz que una central eléctrica. No fue capaz de ver más porque la voluptuosa figura de su madre se lo impedía. Molly Weasley era una versión más pequeña, mayor y regordeta de la propia Ginny. Llevaba puesto su vestido verde de navidad y ya tenía los brazos extendidos para abrazar a su única hija. La pelirroja suspiró y bajó del coche. Recogió la maleta y las bolsas de regalos y subió con rapidez los cuatro escalones del porche.

Hacia mucho frío.

Pero a pesar de que estaba convencida de que hacia todo lo posible por hacer de su vida un infierno, Ginny se sintió en casa cuando fue rodeada por los brazos de su madre.

- Oh, Ginny, cariño, estaba preocupada porque no venías. Tus hermanos hace horas que llegaron. Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa, pasa. –la señora Weasley se hizo a un lado para que la pelirroja entrara y después hizo lo propio cerrando la puerta y dejando el frío fuera.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con las luces y la decoración, mamá? –preguntó Ginny guardando las bolsas en el armario de los regalos, quitándose el abrigo y quedándose a un pie de la escalera.

- Ginny, querida, estás preciosa. ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?

- No, solo me lo he recogido.

- Pues te queda muy bien. –la señora Weasley sonrió complacida.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué has hecho? –Ginny entrecerró los ojos y soltó la maleta.

- ¿Porqué tendría que haber hecho algo?

- Solo me dices lo guapa que estoy cuando has hecho algo que sabes que no me va a gustar.

- Difícilmente no podría gustarte esta vez.

- ¡Mamá!

- Ven, cariño. Quiero presentarte a alguien. –cogiéndola del brazo, la señora Weasley arrastró a Ginny hacia el salón, donde estaban la mayoría de sus hijos y de sus nueras.

- Mamá, ¿qué has hecho? –repitió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Te he concertado una cita de navidad.

- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? – la pelirroja se paró en seco.

- Ya le dije a tu madre que no se lo iba a tomar bien. –murmuró Hermione a su esposo.

- Mamá no saldrá viva de esta. –auguró Charlie, el segundo hermano mayor.

- Estáis de broma ¿no? –preguntó incrédula Dora, la esposa de Charlie.- ¿Habéis visto que bombón le ha traído?

- Es perfecto...y guapo. –admitió Katie, la esposa de George, y todas las cuñadas asintieron.

- Ey, que seguimos aquí...nosotros...vuestros maridos. –apuntó Fred haciendo gestos y aspavientos.

- Mamá, por favor...mamá...-rogaba Ginny.- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto después de lo del vestido de la bisabuela.

- Ah, así que te llegó.

- ¡Claro que me llegó!

- ¿Dónde estará? ¿Cedric? ¡Cedric! –se puso de puntillas para buscar al chico.

- ¿Ce-Cedric? ¿Qué Cedric?

- El sobrino-nieto de Lillian Diggory. Lo conociste un verano que estuvo por aquí. Solía juntarse mucho con Bill y Charlie. Pero claro, tú eras demasiado pequeña.

- ¿El mismo Cedric que me subió a un árbol y me dejó allí durante horas?

- Oh, Ginny, eso fue una chiquillada.

- Mamá, por culpa de esa chiquillada tengo miedo a las alturas...y a los árboles.

- ¡Ceeeeedric!

- Mamá, deja de llamarlo.

Pero la señora Weasley no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso a su hija.

- ¡Ceeeeedric! ¡Ceeeeedric, hijo!

- Oh, señor, ya le llama hijo y todo. –Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara y se dio la vuelta.

Lo primero que percibió de él fue su voz: masculina, melodiosa, sexy y solícita.

- Perdóneme, Molly. Arthur me estaba enseñando las plantas que tiene en el invernadero. ¿Me estaba llamando?

- Si, querido. Quiero presentarte a alguien. No se si la recuerdas, era muy pequeña el verano que estuviste aquí. Mi hija Ginny. –la pelirroja siguió de espaldas.- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Qué mamá? –musitó entre dientes.

- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta, por favor? Me gustaría presentarte a Cedric Diggory.

A regañadientes, Ginny se fue dando la vuelta, aunque mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Se fijó en los zapatos pulcramente cepillados, los pantalones negros que se le pegaban a las fornidas piernas, el jersey azul de cashmire que no mostraba ni una sola arruga. Ginny tragó saliva y lo miró al rostro. ¡Señor, que guapo es!, pensó. Su sonrisa era encantadora, sus ojos azules tenían destellos dorados y su cabello castaño tenía pinta de ser muy suave. Muy a su pesar, ella también sonrió y le tendió la mano.

- Ginny Weasley. –se presentó.

- Cedric Diggory. –su tacto era suave.

- Lo se. Me dejaste en un árbol cuando tenía cinco años.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me vieras desnudo.

- Tenía cinco años. –repitió Ginny notando como la sonrisa se le congelaba en los labios.

- Aun así, mereció la pena por escucharte gritar.

- Que majo. –el hechizo de la primera impresión se le había pasado.- ¿Me disculpas?

- Claro. –Cedric se hizo a un lado.

- ¡Hermione! –Ginny llamó a su mejor amiga y la arrastró hacia la cocina. La castaña no pudo hacer nada por detener la estampida. Una vez en la cocina, Ginny se paseó de un lado a otro.- ¿Tu lo sabías? Dime que no.

- No, Gin. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. Lo hemos encontrado aquí al llegar. –aseguró Hermione muy seria.

- Esto es el colmo. Mi madre se ha pasado de la raya.

- Solo quiere que seas feliz.

Pero Ginny no la escuchaba y seguía con sus divagaciones.

- ¿Has visto _El diario de Bridget Jones_?

- ¿La película? Si. No me pareció una historia muy realista teniendo en cuenta que...

- Pues ese de ahí fuera...-apuntó hacia la puerta-...ese es mi Mark Darcy particular. ¿Ahora que soy? ¿La nueva Bridget Jones?


	2. Ginny ¿la buscona?

**Capítulo 2: Ginny... ¿la buscona?**

Instalada ya en su habitación, Ginny no dejaba de dar vueltas bajo la atenta mirada de sus seis cuñadas y sus sobrinos más pequeños. Deshacía a trompicones la maleta y colgaba las cosas con furia en el armario. Abajo, en el salón, Cedric Diggory continuaba encantando a su familia. Pero Ginny estaba cansada con todo lo que tenía que ver con su soltería. ¿Por qué no podían dejarla vivir en paz? Después del día de navidad, hablaría con su madre y le daría un ultimátum.

¿Preferiría una hija soltera a la que ver y llama asiduamente o una hija soltera a la que no ver nunca?

Si, eso es lo que tendría que hacer. Volcar las cartas sobre la mesa. Y el tal Cedric ya se podía estar marchando. Porque a riesgo de resultar infantil, no le perdonaba que le hubiera provocado sus dos primeros traumas y encima que se congratulase por ello. ¡Que desfachatez!, pensó. Sus cuñadas la miraban sin saber qué decir, pero todas compadeciéndola y hasta cierto punto entendiéndola. Molly Weasley era una mujer difícil de complacer en lo referente a la familia, siempre quería más y más. Y aunque Ginny era su única hija, parecía haberse llevado la peor parte.

Finalmente Hermione, que estaba sentada en un lateral de la cama, fue la primera en hablar. Bruno, el hijo de Fred y Angelina de tan solo un año, estaba sentado en su regazo y se estaba quedando dormido con las cariñosas atenciones que le prodigaba la castaña.

- Ginny...Ginny, deja de moverte y céntrate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me centre, Herm? Siempre encuentra algo con lo que descolocarme. Primero fue el vestido...

- Me habría gustado ver tu cara cuando lo del vestido. –sonrió Dora, pero al ver la mirada que la pelirroja le echó, añadió.- O tal vez no.

- Y ahora esto. –siguió diciendo Ginny.- ¿Qué quiere de mi?

- Que te cases con un bueno hombre, que le des más nietos y seas feliz. –era la primera vez que Penélope, la siempre prudente esposa de Percy, hablaba.- Solo he respondido a la pregunta, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ella ni por asomo.

- Lo más lógico sería hacerle entender que no puede buscarte pareja por su cuenta y obligarte a pasar la noche con ella. –Katie, la esposa de George, se levantó para dejar a su hijo Lucas, de dos años, en la cama con Hermione y Bruno.

- En temas del corazón nadie puede guiarte y menos obligarte. –las palabras de Fleur, la esposa de Bill, tenían más peso porque ella había vivido una situación similar. Hija de aristócratas franceses, sus padres habían intentado casarla con un primo segundo.

- Ahora mismo, lo más importante es: ¿qué hacemos con Cedric? –preguntó Dora.- El hombre está cañón, ninguna de nosotras puede negarlo. Hasta Helena lo ha notado, y eso que tiene novio.

- ¿Helena tiene novio? –la voz de Ginny sonó consternada.

Helena Annabelle Weasley era su sobrina mayor; tenía dieciséis años.

- Si. –sonrió Fleur enternecida.- Mi niña está viviendo su primer amor.

- No. –Ginny zapateó en el suelo.- Dime que mi madre no lo sabe.

- Claro que lo sabe. Lo ha invitado a venir mañana.

- No. No, no, no, no, no. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma.

- Ginny, para. Tampoco es tan grave. –Hermione parecía ser la única capaz de hacer frente al inestable estado de la pelirroja.- ¿Y qué si mañana viene el novio de Helena?

- Tú no lo entiendes, ninguna de vosotras lo entiende. Todas estáis casadas, joder. Para ella habéis culminado y triunfado en la vida.

- Que tontería más tonta. –observó Penélope moviendo la cabeza.

- Quiere restregarme por la cara que una cría de dieciséis años es capaz de tener novio, y yo, con casi treinta, no. –puso los brazos en jarras.- Es muy lista, sabe cuales son mis puntos débiles.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija con tus puntos débiles?

- Sabéis, ya había aceptado en que me convertiría en la tía solterona de vuestros hijos, ya casi era hasta feliz. –se sentó en la cama.- Que algunas personas encuentren a su alma gemela, no significa que la haya para todo el mundo.

- Ginny...-Hermione alargó una mano por encima de la cama y apretó la rodilla de su cuñada.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejar que te derrote así? –preguntó Angelina con un tono malicioso en la voz.

- ¿Y qué propones que haga?

- Demuéstrale que se equivoca, pero primero tienes que darle en su punto débil.

- Y yo digo que esta noche su punto débil es Cedric. –se unió Katie.- Ya veo por donde vas, Angie.

- Pues yo no. –suspiró Ginny.- Que alguien me ilumine.

-Cedric es como un corderito que han llevado al matadero y no lo sabe. –explicó Fleur inmersa también en el plan.

- Ginny, ¿sabes esa chica tan sexy que tienes por amiga? La que no deja de tirarle los tejos a Ron a pesar de saber que está casado. –dijo Hermione apoyando la espalda en un cojín contra el cabecero de la cama. Acomodó a Bruno en su pecho y Lucas se pegó a su lado con un dedo en la boca.

- ¿Lavender?

- La misma. Esta noche vas a convertirte en ella.

- No pienso coquetear con mi hermano, Hermione. –Ginny puso cara de asco.

- Con Ron, no, tonta. Con Cedric. –aclaró Dora.

- ¿Cómo de social es tu vida, Ginny? –preguntó Angelina.

- Mucho, hasta tengo un vecino psicópata que está loco por mi.

- ¡Perfecto! –Katie dio un saltito de emoción.

- ¿Y hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar por darle a tu madre en las narices? –siguió diciendo Angelina.

- Hasta el fondo. –al cabo de unos segundos de pensar, Ginny añadió.- Ey, un momento. No pienso fingir que soy puta.

- ¡Ginny! –se escandalizó Penélope mientras el resto se echaba a reír a mandíbula batiente.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa idea? –quiso saber Hermione cuando se serenó.

- Pues no se. De algún punto de la frase "hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar". No paráis de hablar en clave, y todas parecéis saber a qué os referís.

- Oye, pues lo de fingir ser puta no es tan mala idea. –sonrió Dora.

- Quiero darle una lección a mi madre, no matarla.

- Nada, nada. Aquí nadie te está diciendo que hagas de puta, solo de una _femme_ _fatale_ ligerita de cascos. Y que tu madre entienda que en cuestiones de guerra...tu eres quien manda. –explicó Angelina.- Quien dice guerra dice amor.

- En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no?

- Exacto. –chocó una mano con Katie.- ¿Ves por donde vamos?

- Lo veo. –sonrió Ginny.

- Bien. Empecemos por el vestuario. –dijo Fleur levantándose y yendo hacia el armario.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto?

- Cielo, me encanta como vas vestida. Pero no dices: aquí estoy. ¿Me entiendes?

- Aquí si que vas a tener que vestirte como una puta. –anunció Angelina.

- ¿Qué? –Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

- Bueno, como una putilla si lo prefieres. Ya sabes, mucho escote, mucha pierna y marcando curvas. Que quede poco a la imaginación.

- No todas las chicas que se visten así son unas putillas. –declaró Ginny.

- ¿Ah si? Nómbrame a alguna. –pidió Penélope.

- Pues ahora mismo no me viene ninguna a la mente, pero alguna habrá, digo yo.

- Claro. Y habrá alguna monja virgen también. Todos los sectores tienen una oveja negra. –Angelina le guiñó un ojo.

- Angelina tiene ganas de juerga esta noche, uhhh. –silbó la pelirroja.

- No, cielo. La única que tiene la juerga asegurada esta noche eres tú.

- Y dale con eso. Que no me pienso acostar con Cedric. –rodó los ojos con gesto cansino.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de acostarse? Ginny estás poniendo palabras en bocas que no son la tuya. –advirtió Hermione.- ¿No será que en tu subconsciente quieres hacerlo?

- Hermione, no me lo puedo creer. Te has vuelto como ellas. –teatreó Ginny y todas volvieron a reír.

- Chicas, este armario es un caso perdido. –anunció Fleur sacando la cabeza del mueble.- No hay nada ni remotamente sexy.

- Se suponía que venía a casa de mis padres, a pasar unas tranquilas navidades en familia. ¿Qué querías que trajera? –se defendió la pelirroja.

- ¿Te has dejado algo en la maleta?

- Un par de vestidos, pero los he metido en un arrebato de coquetería. No creo que me los vaya a poner ni nada. Ah, y el camisón.

- Oh, echo de menos poder pasearme en camisón. –suspiró Dora.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide? –preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- Cielo, cuando hayas tenido dos hijos hablamos.

- Pero si estás estupenda, Dora. –la animó Angelina y todas asintieron.

- Esto si que es estupendo. –dijo Fleur sacando una pieza de ropa negra de la maleta de su cuñada. El raso se deslizaba por sus manos con suavidad, los tirantes eran finísimos y el pronunciado escote estaba ribeteado con puntilla.- Aquí tienes tu atuendo de esta noche.

- Fleur, ese es mi camisón. Para dormir.

- ¿Y?

- ¡No pienso bajar a cenar en camisón! –Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

- Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

- Si, póntelo. Es perfecto, Ginny. –opinó Katie.

- A Cedric se le van a desorbitar los ojos. –rió Angelina.

- No podéis estar hablando enserio. Hermione, tu siempre eres la más sensata. Diles algo.

- Bueno, Gin, en esta ocasión, ellas tienen razón. Es lo más sexy que tienes en la maleta y el armario. –explicó la castaña parapetándose detrás de sus dos sobrinos.

- Claro que es sexy, es un camisón. –repitió la pelirroja exasperada.

- No, por esta noche será tu vestido sexy. –la contradijo Angelina y todas asintieron.

- Escucha, seguramente estarás pensando que lo hacemos por fastidiarte también, pero solo queremos ayudar. –Fleur le puso una mano en el hombro.- Llevo muchos años viendo como Molly te fastidia. Al principio era divertido, gracioso. Pero ahora no.

- Exacto. Nosotras también queremos nuestra revancha. –Dora le guiñó un ojo.

- Pues yo no veo que ninguna se ponga un camisón como este para bajar a cenar. –rezongó Ginny, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Lo cierto es que estaba emocionada por el apoyo que le estaban prestando sus cuñadas.

- Es que nosotras nos reservamos para esta noche en los dormitorios. Es una de las restricciones de estar casada: solo puedes flirtear con un hombre...y encima es tu marido. –bromeó Katie y todas rieron.

- Enserio, Gin, ponte el camisón. –la apremió Hermione. Las tiernas caricias que prodigaba a sus dos sobrinos más pequeños no pasaba desapercibidas para el resto de las mujeres.

- ¿No que era un vestido? –la pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

- Oh, pero eso solo lo sabemos nosotras, cariño. –Penélope le dio una palmadita en la pierna.

- Umm, seria conveniente que algunas de nosotras bajáramos. Molly es tan lista como un dragón y tan letal como una leona. Se debe de estar oliendo algo ya. –dijo Hermione pasándole a Bruno a su madre. Luego hizo lo propio con Lucas, o al menos lo intentó, porque el pequeño protestó y se puso a llorar.

- Creo que te lo presto por esta noche. –sonrió Katie antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Angelina, Penélope, Dora y Fleur.

- Hermione, ¿hago lo correcto? –Ginny retuvo a mejor amiga, que se había quedado de pie con Lucas en brazos.

- No lose, Gin. Eso es algo que solo puedes decidir tu. Pero yo si estuviera en tu lugar, también buscaría la forma de terminar con los planes de mi madre. No es justo lo que te hace.

- Gracias, Herm. –dijo Ginny emocionada. Respiró hondo y recogió el camisón de encima de la cama.- Llegó el momento de convertirme en una...una...

- ¿Salida? ¿Buscona? –la ayudó la castaña.

- Estás pensando en Lavender ¿no?

- No. Porque si estuviera pensando en ella habría dicho una zorra o una golfa.

- ¡Hermione! –la pelirroja se tapó la boca con una mano, entre sorprendida y divertida.- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así.

- Bueno, es que todo el mundo tenemos nuestros límites. Y esa mujer no es capaz de aceptar que está casado, muy enamorado de su mujer...

- Y eso te encanta ¿no? –sonrió Ginny.- Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.

- Para algo es mío y yo lo aguanto.

- Amén a eso último. Dentro de veinte años te propondré para santa.

- Muy graciosa. Pero ahora enserio, me encanta que Ron esté siempre pendiente de mi y no tenga ojos más que para mi.

- Afortunada. –suspiró Ginny.

- Vamos, Gin, no te desanimes. No estoy de acuerdo con tu madre en casi nada cuando se refiere a ti. Pero estoy segura de que ahí fuera, en alguna parte, está el hombre de tus sueños.

- Oh, eso ya lo se, Herm. Hace tiempo que encontré al hombre de mis sueños.

- ¿Tu padre?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Bueno, el 75% de las mujeres buscan a un hombre que les recuerde a su padre. Es un hecho contrastado.

- Eso es adulterio, Hermione. ¿Cómo te puede excitar un hombre que se parezca a tu padre o te recuerde a ti?

- Solo he hecho mención de una estadística. Obviamente, yo me salgo de la norma. Ron y mi padre no pueden ser más diferentes entre si. Te juro que es una odisea cada vez que vamos a comer a su casa.

- Ya lo imagino. .Ginny solo había visto una vez al resto padre de Hermione.

- Pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¿Quién es el hombre de tus sueños?

- Hugo Jackman.

- ¿El actor?

- Oh, si. ¿Has visto que músculos tiene? Imagínate rodeada por esos brazos mientras...

- ¡Ginny! –rió la castaña.

- ¿Qué? Tu ha preguntado. En cualquier caso, ahora solo me queda a esperar a que él de conmigo.

- Eres un caso perdido, Ginevra Weasley. –Hermione negó con la cabeza aun riendo.

- Eso es lo que trato de decirle a mi madre cada año.

- Anda, vístete y baja. Yo mientras iré a ver como está tu...pretendiente.

- ¡Hermione! No lo llames así. –gritó la pelirroja, pero su cuñada ya había salido por la puerta dejándola entreabierta.

Ginny miró la fina tela del camisón y pensó que se congelaría con él puesto. Debía de estar como una cabra para aceptar el plan de Angelina. Pero era la única manera de escarmentar a su madre. Molly Weasley tenía que aprender, y lo haría por las malas. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se puso unas medias negras de encaje. Con los zapatos rojos de tacón quedaban de lo más sexy. Después deshizo el recogido y aventó su melena hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dejando una maraña de bucles salvajes. Acentuó más su maquillaje y se pintó los labios de un rojo intenso.

Miró su imagen en el espejo pensando que Hermione tenía razón. Con un look como ese, parecía una buscona. Sonrió al pensar que había escogido casi el título de una de las películas favoritas de su madre. Solo que en vez de "_Marnie_, _la_ _ladrona_", por una noche iba a ser "_Ginny_, _la_ _buscona_". Sin poder contenerse, soltó una estridente carcajada que fue acallada cuando sintió unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. ¿Y si era su madre?

Helena Weasley era una copia casi perfecta de su madre Fleur, aunque poseía el cuerpo alto y desgarbado de su padre. Desde el quicio de la puerta, miraba con sus grandes ojos azules a su tía favorita. Sonrió al ver como se maquillaba, sentada en su tocador. Era una imagen que Helena tenía grabada en la memoria desde siempre. Recordó que cuando era pequeña, tía Ginny la maquillaba durante las fiestas de navidad. Y ella se sentía mayor por llevar colorete y un poco de pintalabios. Pero esos tiempos ya habían pasado y se le antojaban muy lejanos. Estaba creciendo...y madurando. Se mordió el labio inferior insegura. Estaba deseando contarle a su tía de su novio, bueno, decirle que tenía novio, primeramente.

- Hola tía. –saludó la joven ya colándose del todo en la habitación.

- Lena, cariño. ¡Que guapa estás! –Ginny se levantó y corrió a abrazar a la joven. Con todo el lío formado por su madre, sumado a que había llegado tarde, no había tenido tiempo de buscarla.

Helena sonrió, tía Ginny era la única que le llamaba 'Lena'. Era un apelativo cariñoso que había quedado así cuando la propia Helena comenzó a hablar. Con un nombre tan largo, solo atinaba a decir las dos últimas sílabas. La joven miró a su tía de arriba abajo y enarcó una ceja. Nunca había visto a la pelirroja vestida así. Ginny se sonrojó primero, se sintió como una estúpida después y maldijo a todas sus cuñadas finalmente. En especial a la madre de Helena.

- ¡Wow! Tú si que estás...sexy. –advirtió Helena.- Te has vestido muy provocativa, tía. ¿Y eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hombre que ha traído la abuela?

- ¿Sabes? Eres demasiado lista. ¿Estás segura de que eres una Weasley?

- ¡Tía Ginny! –gritó divertida la joven, apartó un mechón rubio de su frente y volvió a mirar a la más mayor.- Venga, responde a mi pregunta.

- Si, tiene que ver con él. –Ginny jugó con la cenefa de encaje con la que termina el exiguo camisón.

- ¿Te propones seducirlo?

- No. –el tono de voz de Ginny fue rotundo esta vez.

- ¿Entonces? Si vas vestida para seducir. –Helena parecía confundida ahora.- Cualquier hombre que tenga ojos acería rendido a tus pies.

- Oh, cariño, que preciosa eres. –Ginny le dio un toquecito de agradecimiento en la mano.- La verdad es que todo esto es un plan de tu madre y tus tías.

- ¿Enserio? Suena interesante.

- Supongo que si no eres la que tiene que llevarlo a cabo, suena muy interesante. –Ginny suspiró.- Aunque yo no estoy muy segura.

- ¿Es por lo que hace la abuela Molly? –Ginny miró a Helena con la boca abierta, a lo que la joven medio sonrió.- Todo el mundo lo sabe. Hasta Henry, y eso que es pequeño y es chico. –refiriéndose a su hermano de doce años.

- Vaya, no tenía ni idea.

- La abuela Molly siempre intenta emparejarte con alguien y no para de decirte que cómo puedes estar sola, sin un hombre. Para ella lo más importante es encontrar a tu media naranja.

- Ya. –dijo Ginny secamente.

- Pero... ¿y si no hay una media naranja para todo el mundo? ¿O y si la hay pero no la encuentras nunca? –Helena respiró hondo.- La abuela no entiende nada de eso. Y por eso siempre anda intentando liar a todo el mundo.

- Bueno, ella solo quiere que seamos felices. –Ginny se encontró defendiendo a su madre, aunque no sabía porqué. Suponía que era más fácil eso que asimilar que sus pensamientos eran los mismos que su sobrina de quince años.

- Se puede ser feliz de muchas maneras.

- Así es. –la pelirroja pasó un brazo por el hombro de Helena.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ese hombre?

- No tengo la menor idea. Tan solo quiero dejarlo claro a la abuela que ya estoy cansada de que ningunee mi vida sentimental.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en decirle que eres lesbiana? A lo mejor así te dejaría en paz.

- No, por Dios. No tengo nada en contra de las lesbianas pero si dijera eso...la próxima vez que viniera tendría una cita con una mujer.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tu abuela lo único que quiere es que deje de ser una solterona, le da igual con quien. –Ginny suspiró de nuevo y se llevó una mano a la frente.- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos bajando.

- Si, ya todos deben de estar desesperado por comer. Sobretodo Theo y el tío Ron. –sonrió Helena.

- La única diferencia es que Theo tiene solo siete años y tu tío Ron treinta y uno, y sigue comportándose como un crío.

- Pobre tía Hermione. Cuando tenga un bebé habrá dos en casa.

- Si. Escucha, cielo...no te creas nada de lo que diga esta noche durante la cena. Y no te sorprendas, solo sígueme la corriente. –Ginny hizo un gesto para colocarse mejor sus pechos y respiró.

- Vale. –Helena le guiñó un ojo. Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia la escalera.- Tía Ginny...

- ¿Si, cariño?

- Esto...quería decirte que...tengo novio. –dijo la adolescente con un hilo de voz.

- Ya lo sé, cariño. Y me parece perfecto. ¿Es el primero? –Ginny le sonrió e intentó no pensar en lo vieja que le hacia sentir esa conversación. Se alegraba por Helena, pero eso no significaba que la noticia le hiciera especialmente feliz.

- Si. Llevamos dos meses juntos. Se lo dije a la abuela y...-se mordió el labio inferior-...lo ha invitado mañana a comer.

- Así que mañana lo conoceré.

- Si. –Helena miró a su tía a los ojos.- ¿No te importa?

- Me importa porque se trata de ti, pero no me importa en el sentido que tu piensas que me importa. ¿Entendido?

- Si.

- Bien. Y ahora despidamos a tía Ginny y demos la bienvenida a _Ginny_, _la_ _buscona_. –hizo una reverencia mientras bajaba la escalera.

- Suenas como una peli antigua.

- Eso mismo he pensado yo.

Llegaron a la planta de abajo y se toparon con el señor Weasley, que le echó una mirada entendida a su hija. Era un hombre tranquilo y reservado, que tenía su propia opinión sobre la felicidad de su hija. Pero su esposa era igual que un ciclón cuando se le llevaba la contraria. Así que fingía no saber nada del tema. De seguro que esa noche se iba a divertir un rato. Le dio un beso a Ginny en la mejilla y siguió caminando hacia el comedor. Ya el resto de sus hijos, nueras y nietos estaban sentados. Incluyendo a ese joven tan perfecto por fuera e impertinente por dentro.

Helena se esfumó justo detrás de su abuelo y se sentó junto a su divertida tía Angelina. Estaba segura de que todo había sido idea suya. Intercambiaron una mirada y escondieron una sonrisa que tenía todos los números para ser contagiosa. Tía Hermione había sido la más lista de todas y sostenía a Lucas en su regazo. Así siempre podía esconderse detrás del niño para sonreír. Tía Dora y tía Penélope atendían a los más pequeños mientras tío Fred salía de la salita de al lado donde había dejado a Bruno dormido. La abuela Molly estaba sirviendo, de lo más solícita, el primer plato al invitado.

En la escalera, Ginny respiró hondo, se colocó de nuevo los pechos hacia arriba, gracias a Dios que la naturaleza había sido generosa con esa parte de su cuerpo, y caminó con resolución hacia el comedor. Los tacones anticipaban su llegada y los murmullos de conversaciones iban bajando. Ginny sabía que todo el mundo posaría su mirada en ella. Y que serían miradas de admiración y ánimo, estupefacción y confusión. La única que precisamente no se había percatado de su presencia era su madre. Así que caminó hacia ella y colocó su tono de voz más meloso.

- Cedric, querido, si quieres...-estaba diciendo la señora Weasley. Pero el castaño había levantado la vista, había mirado a Ginny y se estaba relamiendo los labios como un sabueso. A la pelirroja le dieron ganas de no continuar con el plan.

- Ehh...pues...-Cedric no sabía qué decir. La señora Weasley levantó la cabeza y siguió su mirada. Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Charlie, la fuente sopera se habría caído al suelo dejándolos a todos sin primer plato. El segundo hermano de Ginny escondió una sonrisa mientras alejaba lo más posible la sopera de su madre. Enarcó una ceja mirando hacia su esposa, pero Dora se limitó a sonreír también.

- Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tenía que arreglarme. Muchas gracias por servir a nuestro invitado, mamá. A partir de ahora me puedo hacer cargo yo. –con mucho tacto y una sonrisa quilométrica, Ginny se las ingenió para mandar a su madre a la otra punta de la mesa.- Tú ve a sentarte con papá, mamá.

- Ginny... ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo en la cocina? –la señora Weasley se resistía a marcharse. No entendía el atuendo de su hija y, mucho menos, le parecía gracioso.- Ginny...

- Enseguida, mamá. Pero antes déjame que sirva a Cedric unos cuantos canapés de salmón, paté y queso fresco. –Ginny se inclinó hacia delante, dejando sus pechos muy cerca del rostro de Cedric y provocando un respingo en la figura de su madre.- Georgia, no seas tacaño. Pásame la bandeja, cariño.

- ¿Desde cuando soy Georgia y me trata de cariño? –preguntó el aludido en voz muy baja a su esposa. Pero Katie se limitó a hacerlo callar.

- Ginny...

- Ya voy, mamá. Cedric ¿te gusta el salmón? –batió sus ojitos bien perfilados en dirección hacia el castaño y apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla para poder inclinarse mejor hacia delante.

- No lo se. Nunca lo he probado. –respondió un sorprendido Cedric. Habría jurado que al reencontrarse de nuevo, Ginny lo había mirado con odio.

- Pues va siendo hora de remediar eso, ¿no crees, cielo? –Ginny cogió un canapé y lo llevó hasta la boca de Cedric. El castaño se vio obligado a abrirla, morder y tragar. Todo sin apartar los ojos de los labios de la pelirroja.

- Delicioso. –continuó diciendo Ginny y se pasó la lengua por esos labios rosados que estaban haciendo subir la temperatura corporal de Cedric. A su otro lado, la señora Weasley estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Muy bueno, si. –convino Cedric finalmente. Aunque estaba más complacido con las atenciones de Ginny que otra cosa.

- Yo siempre he creído que es bueno probar cosas nuevas. –la pelirroja habló directamente sobre la oreja izquierda de Cedric y hasta se atrevió a rozarla con sus labios. Cedric se agarró a la mesa con persistencia.- ¿Tú qué opinas?

- Yo...so-soy de la misma opinión.

- Perfecto, porque esta noche es la indicada para probar...-dio un lametón a la oreja del castaño.- Cuando todos se hayan dormido a dormir, quizás...tú y yo...podríamos probar alguna de esas cosas nuevas.

- M-me gustaría mucho.

- Umm, que mono eres. –Ginny apoyó una mano en la mejilla del castaño y se incorporó. Bastó una mirada a sus cuñadas para que estas comenzaran una cháchara sin sentido que mantuviera entretenidos a sus maridos. Por desgracia, eso no funcionó también con su madre.

- Ginevra, por favor, acompáñame a la cocina. –dijo la señora Weasley de manera cortante y, sin esperar respuesta, cruzó las puertas del comedor.

Ginny respiró hondo y la siguió con aparente inocencia. Contoneó sus caderas de una forma exagerada, sabedora de que los ojos azules de Cedric estaban puestos en ella. Seducirlo estaba siendo infinitamente más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Incluso, de alguna forma, se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo, Ginny encontró a su madre con el cuchillo de trinchar el pavo en la mano, y por un momento sintió miedo. Pero la señora Weasley solo cortaba el lenguado para servirlo en platos individuales. Ginny sintió nauseas al ver al pobre animal abierto por la mitad. Tenía la manía de no comer nada proveniente del mar. Aun así, hizo de tripas corazón y ayudó a su madre arreglando los platos ya servidos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó la señora Weasley enfadada.- ¿A qué viene ese comportamiento de ahí fuera?

- No sé a qué te refieres, mamá.

- Oh, claro que lo sabes. Desde que has bajado no has dejado de comportarte como una pequeña furcia.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó Ginny sonrojada.

- Invito al encantador Cedric para que conozca a mi encantadora hija y...y se encuentra con semejante embuste. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- No sé en qué estaba pensando, mamá. –Ginny dejó los platos y se cruzó de brazos.- Tal vez estaba tan...

Pero la señora Weasley la interrumpió y no le dejó continuar.

- Así no habrá forma de que encuentres un marido. ¿Y ese camisón? Pensabas que no me daría cuenta, eh. Sé perfectamente que es uno de esos camisones libidinosos que te pones en tu piso de Londres. ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Qué habrá pensado Cedric?

- ¿Qué habrá pensando Cedric? –repitió Ginny incrédula y dolida.- ¿Y yo, mamá? ¿Qué habré pensado yo al ver que me habías organizado una cita a ciegas de nuevo? ¿Qué habré pensado yo al saber que da igual lo que haga que siempre termino decepcionándote? ¿Qué habré pensado yo al ver que te avergüenzas de mi porque aun estoy soltera?

- Oh, Ginny, no digas tonterías. –la señora Weasley estaba más tensa que antes y sus rechonchas mejillas lucían arreboladas.- No cambies de tema. Estamos hablando del pobre Cedric.

- No quiero hablar más, mamá. –Ginny se dio la vuelta para marcharse. No esperaba que su madre corriese tras ella, sabía de sobra como era Molly Weasley. Pero eso no quitó que al salir de la cocina se sintiera devastada.

Se apoyó en la pared más cercana y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba segura de que esas iban a ser las últimas vacaciones que pasaría con su familia. Siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte, pero todo tenía un límite. Respiró hondo, se colocó mejor el camisón y decidió seguir adelante con su plan. Que aquellas fueran sus últimas navidades no significaba que no pudieran terminar a lo grande. Además, una de sus canciones favoritas rezaba en el título que el show debe continuar. Pues señoras y señores, demos la bienvenida de nuevo a _Ginny_, _la_ _buscona_.

Sin embargo, cuando ya había comenzado la marcha hacia el comedor, se encontró con la única persona que todavía creía en ella: su padre.

Arthur Weasley era un hombre sencillo, sin pretensión alguna. Era feliz sabiendo que sus hijos eran felices. No le importaba como, solo que lo fueran. Se ajustó mejor las gafas de montura metálica y abrió los brazos para acoger en ellos a su única hija. A la niña de sus ojos. Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre. El show podía continuar en pausa unos minutos más. Enseguida se sintió reconfortada por la fragancia masculina de Arthur. Era la misma de siempre y la transportaba a su niñez, cuando las cosas eran más simples.

- Lo siento, papá. –susurró la pelirroja contra el jersey de lana roja.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, cariño?

- Todo. Mi comportamiento de esta noche, ser como soy, no cumplir las expectativas de mamá... –Ginny se detuvo, porque sino terminaría llorando.

Arthur la apartó suavemente de su cuerpo y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Escúchame bien, Ginevra, porque solo voy a decirlo una vez: eres la clase de hija que cualquier padre desearía tener. Nunca me he sentido más orgulloso que cada vez que conseguías tus logros académicos y todo lo que te proponías en la vida. Eres mi mayor tesoro, Ginny. No lo olvides.

- Oh, papá, vas a conseguir que me eche a llorar.

- Se que tu madre te está haciendo pasar un mal rato, no soy ciego.

- Ya, bueno...

- Pero también sé que saldrás airosa de esta.

- ¿Tu crees? –preguntó la pelirroja no muy convencida.

- No lo creo, lo se. Arthur le tocó la nariz como cuando era pequeña.- Ahora dime, ¿de quién ha sido la idea de que te presentaras como una mujer fatal?

- De Angelina, pero todas la apoyaron, sin excepción.

- ¿Incluso Hermione?

- Incluso Hermione. –admitió Ginny con resignación.

- ¿Cuándo creer que nos harán partícipes de la noticia?

- ¿Tu también lo sabes? –Ginny miró a su padre con cara de sorpresa.

- Claro, lo saben todos. Los únicos que aun piensan que no sabemos nada, son los propios Ron y Hermione.

- Estoy muy contenta por los dos.

- Todos los estamos. –Arthur atrajo a Ginny y la abrazó.

- Supongo que mañana será el gran día.

- Eso espero, porque es imposible mantener a tu madre por más tiempo callada. El señor sabe que no es una mujer de paciencia.

- Dímelo a mi. –suspiró ella.

- ¿Vas a seguir con tu alocado plan de seducción?

- No me queda otra si quiero darle una lección a mamá.

- Bueno, esto no es lo que le diría un padre una hija en circunstancias normales, pero como no lo son: adelante, cielo. Ves a por él.

- Papá. –sonrió Ginny.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo he dicho bien?

- Claro que si. Solo que es...raro.

- Pásate casado 40 años con tu madre y tendrás una idea ligeramente diferente de lo que es raro y lo que no. –dijo Arthur con actitud resignada.

- Te quiero, papá. –Ginny se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Y yo a ti, calabacita

- Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas así.

- Hacia tiempo que no nos poníamos tan sentimentales.

- Tienes razón. –Ginny respiró hondo otra vez y se compuso para volver al comedor.- Deséame suerte.

- Suerte.

Arthur Weasley vio como su única hija caminaba hacia el comedor y pensó que era un buen momento para charlar seriamente con su esposa. No era muy frecuente verlo en esa situación. Normalmente dejaba que su esposa dirigiera a vida de todo el mundo. Pero esta vez se había pasado de la ralla. Además, tampoco quería ser testigo del todo del plan de seducción de su hija. Eso era algo que los padres no veían. Caminó hacia la cocina, tranquilamente, y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. No habría gritos ni lamentaciones, pero Molly Weasley cambiaría la imagen que tenía de su marido por la de un hombre todavía mejor.

Mientras, Ginny regresó al comedor y se quedó mirando el cuadro apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. En momentos como aquellos, en que todos estaban juntos y en armonía, se daba cuenta de que amaba a su familia. Bill y Charlie mantenían una acalorada discusión sobre fútbol; Percy se afanaba en enseñarle a usar los cubiertos correctamente a su hijo; Fred y George jugaban con los suyos y la comida; Fleur cuchicheaba con Helena, seguramente sobre el novio de la chica; Dora, Penélope, Angelina y Katie reían por algo que había dicho esta última; Ron acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Hermione mientras ella le miraba con un brillo cómplice. Y finalmente, el invitado de la noche, que era el único que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, la miraba fijamente a ella.

Ginny tuvo que echar mano de todo su saber estar. Estaba decidida a que la discusión con su madre no le afectara, pero era difícil. Respiró hondo y retomó la actitud provocativa que se suponía que debía manifestar para Cedric. Le devolvió la mirada y se pasó la lengua por labio superior, pintado para la ocasión con carmín rojo jungla. Movió sus caderas hacia un lado y a otro hasta que le dolieron los huesos, pero consiguió llegar hasta el castaño.

- Oh, Cedric, cariño, siento muchísimo haber tenido que dejarte. Espero que en mi ausencia me hayas echado de menos. –la pelirroja batió sus pestañas mientras le acariciaba la barbilla.

- Eh...esto...-el mismo Cedric no sabía qué decir. Cuando Molly Weasley lo invitó a pasar la víspera de navidad con su familia, jamás imaginó que Ginny se hubiera convertido en una mujer tan sexy y fascinante. Le estaba costando mantener el tipo y aguantar toda la noche sentado con esa ruidosa familia cuando de verdad lo que quería era acostarse con la pelirroja.

- Oh, cariño, dime que si. Porque yo te he echado mucho de menos. Mi corazón no ha dejado de llorar el tiempo que hemos estado separados.

"_Pero_ _qué_ _estoy_ _diciendo_, _Dios_ _mío_. _Este_ _imbécil_ _va_ a _pensar_ _que_ _estoy_ _majadera_ _perdida_", pensó Ginny.

Pero una cosa eran sus pensamientos y otra cosa muy diferente eran sus acciones.

-Mira, siéntelo tú mismo. –le cogió la mano y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo.- Aquí, justo aquí. ¿Lo sientes?

- ¿Si siento el qué?

- Mi corazón, Cedric. Siente mi corazón. Ya no llora porque volvemos a estar juntos. –se sentó en el regazo del moreno y miró sus bonitos ojos azules.

- Papá, ¿qué hace ese señor tocándole el pecho a tía Ginny? –preguntó Theo, el hijo mayor de Charlie y Dora. A sus siete años de edad miraba todo con mucha curiosidad.

- Ehh...pues...

- No es nada, cielo. –Dora acudió al rescate de su esposo, que se había quedado momentáneamente mudo.- A tía Ginny le dolía el pecho y Cedric está ayudándola a sentirse mejor.

No muy convencido, el niño se marchó a jugar con su primo. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada y respiraron tranquilos. Aunque Charlie no se pudo contener, e inclinándose hacia su esposa, dijo:

- ¿Debo suponer que te duele el pecho muy a menudo?

- ¿Qué? –Dora se sonrojó enseguida y le dio un toquecito por debajo de la mesa.- Tonto.

- Afortunado más bien, diría yo. –se inclinó y la besó en los labios levemente.

Ginny siguió 'torturando' a Cedric. Hizo que apoyara la cabeza entera en el valle de sus pechos, se movió repetidas veces en su regazo y susurró palabras non gratas para menores en su oído. Y todo ello delante de su familia. No parecía importarle que los vieran de aquella manera. Pero Cedric estaba comenzando a cambiar de opinión. En realidad casi no conocía a la Ginny que tenía en su regazo. Al principio le había hecho gracia reencontrarse con la niña pecosa y espigada de su infancia, solo que esa niña ya no existía. Se había convertido en una auténtica...provocadora. Cuando notó que el bulto de sus pantalones pasaría de ser leve a muy visible, se disculpó con Ginny y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño.

- Pobre imbécil confiado. –susurró Ginny a Hermione.

- Lo importante es que está funcionando. –contestó la castaña apartando un plato de sus narices y pasándoselo a su marido.

- Supongo. –Ginny se encogió e hombros.- ¿Cómo me libraré de él?

- Oh, de eso no tienes que preocuparte. –anunció Bill con una sonrisa.- Nos ocupamos nosotros, ¿verdad, Angie?

La aludida se limitó a asentir con entusiasmo.

- Pero... ¿qué...cómo...qué vais a hacer? –preguntó Ginny no muy segura de querer saberlo. El único consuelo era que se trataba de Bill y Charlie, y no de Fred y George. Acto seguido, los dos hermanos mayores se levantaron y fueron a esperar a Cedric a la salida del cuarto de baño.

- Listo. –afirmó Angelina y sonrió.

- ¿Qué es lo que van a decirle? –Ginny repitió la pregunta y miró a su mejor amiga.- Hermione...

- No es nada, Gin. Angelina pensó, bueno todos pensamos, que sería más creíble si la información venía de parte de Bill y Charlie. Ya sabes, porque de niños fueron amigos. –llegados aquí, la castaña guardó un silencio nervioso.

- ¿Qué clase de información?

- Sobre tu locura.

- ¿Mi qué?

- Escucha necesitábamos algo que hiciera que Cedric...-comenzó a decir Dora, pero fue interrumpida por el regreso de Bill y Charlie.

- Se ha ido. Cedric se ha marchado. –anunció el hermano mayor.

- ¡Eso! Eso era lo que queríamos conseguir. –gritó Angelina emocionada.

- Pero... ¿cómo que se ha ido Cedric? –Ginny estaba confusa.

- Pues por lo que le hemos dicho. –dijo Charlie picando algo de ensalada.

- Ginny, cariño, no creerías que íbamos a dejar que te acostaras con él al final de la noche ¿no? –preguntó Katie.

- ¡Claro que no! Nunca iba a hacer tal cosa.

- Cedric no pensaba lo mismo. –dijo Bill.

- Si, ha sido traumático ver a un tío cachondo por tu hermana. –apostilló Charlie.

- ¿Qué le habéis dicho a Cedric? –exigió Ginny en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna.

- Oh, bueno, ya sabes, sobre tu locura. Y que en Bedlam te habían dado permiso para pasar las navidades con tu familia. Pero que después de año nuevo tendrías que volver. –Charlie atacó sin miramientos la fuente de salmón y pepinillos.

- ¡¿Le habéis dicho a Cedric que vivo en un manicomio victoriano y que estoy loca?

- Era la única manera de justificar tu comportamiento sin que parecieras una...ya sabes...-Bill señaló su atuendo y Ginny corrió a ponerse una servilleta sobre el escote. Ahora que Cedric ya no estaba, no tenía sentido seguir vestida como una furcia.

- Vamos, Gin, anímate. Te has librado de él...y de mamá. –habló por primera vez Percy.

- Ya, pero...-se vio interrumpida por Bill y Charlie, que estaban entusiasmados con su aportación a la aventura de la noche.

- Tendríais que haberle visto la cara. –rió Charlie.- Eso si, nos pidió que nos disculpásemos con mamá de su parte, y a ti, Ginny, te deseó buena suerte.

- Yo creo que cuando le hemos hablado del intento de asesinato hacia Tommy, ya estaba con un pie en la puerta. Pero a Charlie se le ocurrió decir que te gustaba ir al cementerio de noche y que ya te habíamos pillado dos veces desenterrando al chico que te llevó al baile del instituto.

- Que murió en extrañas circunstancias, por cierto, cuando estaba contigo.

- Pobre Tommy. –Bill meneó la cabeza, aunque tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Durante un año, todas las noches de luna llena te levantabas e ibas hasta el cementerio. Desenterrabas a Tommy y bailabas con él hasta el amanecer. Su muerte te volvió más loca aun.

- ¿Y Cedric se lo tragó todo? –preguntó Hermione, que junto con la pelirroja era la más sorprendida. El resto solo asentía y sonreía.- No me lo puedo creer.

- Es más tonto de lo que pensaba. –declaró Bill.

- Increíble, he pasado de ser una furcia a ser una loca. –reflexionó Ginny. En otras circunstancias se habría enfadado con sus hermanos, pero esa noche no. Gracias a ellos se había librado de seguir haciendo su papel para con el castaño.- Gracias, chicos.

- ¿De verdad hacías eso, tía Ginny? –preguntó Theo, que aun era muy impresionable.- Yo también quiero ir al cementerio a bailar con los muertos.

- No, tonto. ¿No te has enterado de nada? A tía Ginny no le gustaba ese señor que ha invitado la abuela. Así que tu padre y el mío le han contado esas mentiras para que se fuera. ¿Lo he contado bien, tía Ginny? –Henry, de doce años de edad, se creía un entendido en todos los temas.

- Si, cielo.

- ¿Entonces no estás loca? –insistió Theo.

- Bueno, un poco de locura no viene mal de vez en cuando. Pero definitivamente, no voy al cementerio para bailar con muertos por la noche. –sonrió la pelirroja.

- A ver si mamá se...-estaba diciendo Fred cando apareció la aludida con el lenguado y el señor Weasley detrás.- A ver si mamá se da prisa con el lenguado, eso iba a decir.

- ¿Dónde está Cedric? –preguntó la señora Weasley. Estaba más calmada que cuando su hija había dejado la cocina. Lo que Arthur le había dicho había sido muy importante para ella.

- Ha tenido que marcharse, mamá. Una emergencia familiar. –dijo Percy. Era el indicado para contestar, ya que la señora Weasley nunca sospecharía que su perfecto hijo Percy estaba metido en algo contra ella.

- Que lástima. Espero que no fuera nada grave.

- Seguro que no, mamá. –contestó Bill esta vez.

El señor Weasley ya estaba en la cabecera de la mesa y, con la ayuda de Dora, repartía los platos con el lenguado. La señora Weasley suspiró y paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus hijos. Estaba orgullosa de todos ellos, pero en especial de Ginny. Nunca se lo había dicho y se había dejado guiar por los convencionalismos sociales. Pero no quería ver a su hija solo, quería que Ginny tuviera el amor de un hombre bueno y juicioso. Tal y como ella lo tenía en Arthur.

- Ginny, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro. –la pelirroja se levantó y siguió a su madre hasta el salón. La señora Weasley se detuvo de cara a la chimenea y de espaldas a su hija.

- Siento haber invitado a Cedric sin consultártelo.

Ginny estaba anonadada, no esperaba eso de su madre.

- También siento que pienses que me avergüenzo de ti, porque no es así. –se dio la vuelta para mirar unos ojos idénticos a los suyos.- Eres mi única hija, Ginny. Y yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Que cuando tu padre y yo no estemos, no te sientas sola. Que tengas el calor de tu propia familia rodeándote. Seguramente ya son pensamientos del pasado, pero aun así...una madre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos.

- Yo...-Ginny seguía sin saber qué decir.

- Eso no significa que desfallezca en mi intento de encontrarte cal hombre ideal. Pero quería que supieras que no me avergüenzo de ti. –ya volvía a ser la misma Molly Weasley de siempre.- Ahora vayamos a cenar.

Ginny se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Por un momento había pensando que su madre había sido suplantada por otra persona. Pero no. Cejar en su empeño de emparejar a su hija sería lo último que haría Molly Weasley. La pelirroja movió la cabeza y siguió a su madre hacia el comedor, donde sus hermanos ya se estaban quejando de su tardanza.

Cenaron en armonía, como las familias suelen hacer durante las fiestas de navidad. Y antes de las doce se fueron a dormir para tranquilidad de los más pequeños, que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Santa Claus. Ginny compartió su habitación con Helena y, en algún momento de la noche se le unió Theo.

Si bien las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella pensaba, tampoco estaban yendo del todo mal.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó sola en su habitación.

"_Al_ _fin_ _sola_ _para_ _reflexionar_", pensó.

Pero tan pronto como esas palabras cruzaron su mente, la puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione. Ya iba completamente vestida y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que no podía borrar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a la pelirroja expectante. Ginny colocó la almohada contra el cabecero y se apoyó en ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?

- Ehh...bueno...verás...-el nerviosismo teñía la voz de la castaña, algo no muy frecuente.

- Oh, no, dime que no es cierto. Dime que mi madre no me ha organizado otra cita a ciegas para el día de navidad también. –había comenzado a decirlo en broma, pero conforme lo iba pensando, el pánico se adueñó de ella.- Ah, no, no pienso pasar...

- Ginny, no...

- Se acabó. No voy a volver a ser _Ginny_, _la_ _buscona_, también el día de navidad. No es justo, Hermione. Mi madre no puede volver a hacerme algo así. Creí que se lo había dejado claro anoche, pero...

- Ginny...-Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse. Sobretodo porque sabía que cuando la pelirroja se ponía en marcha, nadie podía detenerla.

- Es que me la cargo, enserio. Me la cargo. ¿Quién es ahora? ¿Un antiguo compañero de la guardería? ¿De donde saca los nombres y los teléfonos? Oh, Dios mío, mi madre me espía, Hermione.

- Ginny, no... ¡Ginny!

- ¿Hasta donde piensa llegar en su afán de verme casada? –Ginny se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

- Ginny, tu madre no te ha organizado ninguna cita a ciegas otra vez. –la castaña rodó los ojos.- Soy yo, esta vez se trata de mi.

- ¿Tu me has organizado una cita?

- No, tonta.

- ¿Entonces? –Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado.

- Estoy embarazada.

- ¡Hermione! –Ginny se tiró a abrazarla.- Eso es genial.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó su cuñada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¡Pues claro! Un bebé, Hermione. Tuyo y del idiota de mi hermano, pero aun así...-sonrió a más no poder.

- Bien, vale. Suéltalo. ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

- ¿Desde cuando sabía el qué? –preguntó Ginny rehuyendo la mirada de su cuñada y mejor amiga.

- No te hagas la tonta, Gin. ¿Desde cuando sabías que estaba embarazada?

- ¿Dos o tres semanas?

- ¡Tres semanas! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Hermione se levantó de la cama y la miró con los brazos en jarras.

- Tu tampoco me dijiste que estabas embarazada.

- Pero si ya lo sabías.

- Claro. Porque no era normal que de repente comieras más que el glotón de mi hermano.

- No es verdad. No como tanto como él.

- ¿De cuanto estás?

- De casi 3 meses. No queríamos decir nada hasta estar seguros. –Hermione recuperó su sonrisa.

- ¿Y Ron como está?

- Imagina. Como loco de contento.

- Me alegro mucho por los dos, de verdad. –Ginny abrazó de nuevo a su amiga.

- Gracias. Y ahora te dejo para que te arregles. El novio de Helena está a punto de llegar.

- ¿Tan tarde es?

- Después de lo de anoche, pensamos que te vendría bien dormir hasta tarde. Así coges fuerzas para la comida de hoy. –Hermione no podía evitar estar radiante. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca, con el cabello castaño recogido hacia atrás.

- Gracias, supongo. –dijo Ginny ya despierta del todo.- Feliz navidad, Herm.

- Feliz navidad, Ginny. –la castaña se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Afuera se escuchaban los gritos y las risas de los más pequeños, salpicados por alguna que otra frase materna.

- Y Hermione...enhorabuena de corazón.

- Gracias, Gin. Nos vemos abajo. –Hermione se marchó y Ginny se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Volver a dormirse estaba descartado, tener unos minutos de paz y relajación también, pero aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarse de nuevo a su madre. Además, el novio de Helena no tardaría en llegar. Se volteó y hundió la cara en la almohada. ¿Había algo más patético? Hasta su sobrina de quince años le había tomado la delantera. Al menos, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, para ese día no esperaba sorpresas. Solo algunas agradables, se dijo pensando en el futuro bebé de Ron y Hermione. Estaba deseando poder comentarlo abiertamente con el resto de la familia. Mantener la boca cerrada durante tres semanas había sido duro hasta para ella.

Salió de la cama y corrió hacia su cuarto de baño. Ser la única chica en una familia de siete hermanos, tenía que tener una ventaja. Dejó caer el pijama al suelo y se metió bajo la ducha. La fuerza del agua contra su espalda hizo que se relajara y no pensara en nada. Disfrutó de una ducha agradable, sin restricciones ni de agua ni de tiempo. En el fondo, sus hermanos sabían que no convenía meterse con ella. Cuando salió de la ducha y regresó a su cuarto envuelta en una toalla. _Viruta_, el labrador de la familia, estaba tumbado en su alfombra. Ginny ahogó un gritito y corrió a abrazarlo. _Viruta_ era un perro de color marrón chocolate muy paciente, cariñoso y juguetón. Pero ya se estaba haciendo viejo. Tenía 11 años perrunos.

Después de jugar con _Viruta_ durante unos minutos, Ginny se vistió, maquilló y peinó. Eligió para la ocasión un tejano y un jersey de cuello alto de color caramelo. El cabello rojo le caía suelto por la espalda. Se agachó para abrazar de nuevo a Viruta e hizo la cama. Tantos años de práctica servían para tenerla inmaculada en un santiamén. Llevó las toallas mojadas al cesto de la ropa sucia que había en el baño y salió de la habitación en compañía de _Viruta_. Estresado, y también asustado, por la algarabía de los niños, el labrador desapareció escaleras arriba, hacia el ático.

Ginny suspiró, pero no le dio tiempo a echarlo de menos. Alguien había llamado a la puerta principal y la excitación se palpaba en el ambiente. Desde lo alto de la escalera, Ginny se agachó para mirar. Lo primero que percibió, unas bambas enormes y unos pantalones caídos, no le gustó nada. Pero ya sabía de quien se trataba: el novio de Helena.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído. No se lo esperaba, así que con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Ginny dio un traspiés y estuvo a punto de caerse. Suerte que esa misma persona la agarró.

- ¡George! Me has dado un susto de muerte. –la pelirroja le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Qué estás mirando que parecía tan interesante?

- Ha llegado el novio de Helena.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y como es? –preguntó George emocionado.

- Pues no lo se. Estaba a punto de averiguarlo cuando alguien me interrumpió. –acusó achicando sus ojos marrones.

- Perdone usted, majestad. –se burló George haciéndole una reverencia.- Siento haberme interpuesto en su ángulo de visión.

- ¡George! –esta vez no fue Ginny la que gritó, sino Katie.- ¿Podrías traerme el biberón de Lucas?

- Enseguida, cariño. –contestó George y, antes de que Ginny pudiera comentarle nada, desapareció escaleras abajo.

Ginny suspiró y lo imitó. Pensaba que ya había sido un logro haber esquivado a su madre, cuando de repente apareció Helena. Iba de la mano de un chico al que Ginny no le habría ni pedido la hora. ¿Qué habría visto Helena en él? Para empezar era más bajito, llevaba una gorra en la cabeza y piercings en la ceja y el labio inferior. Su ropa era, al menos, cuatro tallas más grandes, de color blanco azul y negro. ¿De donde había salido ese proyecto de hombre?, se preguntó forzando una sonrisa.

- Tía Ginny, me gustaría presentarte a mi novio: Justin Jones. –dijo Helena con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios.

'_Pobrecilla'_, pensó la pelirroja.

- ¿Enserio, Justin? –no sabía porqué pero el nombre le hizo gracia.

- Si. –respondió el chico, que arrastraba la "s" y denotaba una gran confianza en si mismo.

- ¿Cómo Timberlake?

- No, como Bieber. –Justin miró a Helena confundido.- ¿Quién es ese _Timbercake_? –su novia se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se.

- Oh, Dios mío, no conocéis a mi Justin. –Ginny exageró su sorpresa.- Que vieja soy.

- ¿Qué dices, tía Ginny? Tú no eres vie...

- Pues yo creo que se conserva muy bien. –Justin le guiñó un ojo de manera disimulada. Estaba claro que pensaba que le había hecho un cumplido.

- ¿Enserio? –lástima que Ginny no pensara igual. Puso los brazos en jarras.- ¿Qué edad dirías que tengo?

- No se. –el chico se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.- ¿Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis?

Ginny abrió los ojos sobremanera y apretó sus labios para no soltar nada de lo que más tarde tuviera que arrepentirse. Helena, que conocía a su tía, cogió a Justin del brazo y lo sacó de su campo de visión. Ginny se quedó junto a la escalera, esperando a que la herida en su orgullo propio se disipase.

- Ginny, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Bill, que pasaba por allí.

- El novio de tu hija es un piltrafa, eso es lo que pasa.

- Así que has conocido a Justin, eh. –sonrió Bill.- Es todo un personaje.

- A mi no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. ¡Me ha puesto seis años de más!

- Jajaja. Es un crío, Gin, no le hagas caso.

- Es un piltrafilla, que encima... ¡me ha guiñado un ojo! ¿Qué hace Helena con él? –preguntó a nadie en particular, porque Bill ya se había ido. _Viruta_ apareció a su lado y se sentó en la escalera con ella con la misma expresión de cansancio matinal. Y eso que el día no había hecho más que empezar.


	3. Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños

**Capítulo 3: Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños.**

Con una mala sensación en el cuerpo, Ginny entró en la cocina. Estaba claro que el novio de Helena no le caía bien. ¿De donde lo había sacado? Recordó a su primer novio, Michael Corner, que era un chico muy agradable, aunque algo a simple. Daba igual. El caro era que Justin "como Bieber" no era lo que esperaba para su preciosa sobrina. Helena tenía que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que un chico que flirteaba con su tía no era su tipo. Sintió como la puerta se abría y se cerraba a su espalda y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente. Ya se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior cuando descubrió que solo se trataba de su hermano Ron. Sacó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta y sonrió.

- ¡Ron! –dijo acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Ginny? –respondió un sorprendido pelirrojo, pero correspondió al abrazo de su hermana.

Ginny nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su torpe hermano. Pero no podía decirle que se había atrincherado en la cocina huyendo del novio de Helena. Lo cierto es que se sentía amenazada por él. Ridículo. Lástima que eso solo serviría para que Ron se riera de ella. Por eso escogió un tema que atraparía la atención de su hermano por completo.

- Hermione ya me lo ha dicho. –declaró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Si? –Ron la miró con sus bonitos ojos azules. Se notaba que era muy feliz.

- ¡Siiii! Oh, Ron, estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos. –volvió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias. Yo estoy todavía que no me lo creo. Pasó todo tan rápido. Un día estábamos hablando de tener un bebé y dos meses después ya estaba en camino. –se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

- Tan solo una cosa te pido: que se parezca a Hermione, por favor. –pidió Ginny con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Ron.

- Créeme, ahí estoy contigo.

Se estaban riendo cuando repararon en la presencia de la señora Weasley. La mujer estaba apoyada en el vano de la puerta, feliz de ver a sus hijos sonreír juntos. Claro que en su mente continuaba muy presente el problema de Ginny, como había comenzado a llamarlo. Conocía a su hija mejor de lo que esta pensaba, por eso tenía un plan B. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Cedric había sido imperdonable, y esperaba que el invitado de ese día no se llevara la misma mala impresión. Consultó su reloj de pulsera, aún tenía tiempo.

- Veo que alguien se ha despertado con buen humor esta mañana. –dijo refiriéndose a su hija.

- Bueno, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me lo paso huyendo de ellos, soy afortunada de tener unos hermanos como los que tengo. –declaró Ginny abrazando a su hermano por la cintura.

- Es bueno saber que todo lo que hace una madre, en el fondo, es apreciado. –la señora Weasley se lavó las manos en la fregadera y comenzó a moverse por la cocina buscando ingredientes.

- Claro, mamá. –afirmó Ron antes de que Ginny pudiera contradecir a su madre.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué estáis los dos tan felices hoy?

- El sol brilla, es navidad y estamos todos juntos. –contestó Ginny.

- ¿Qué estáis tramando? –inquirió la pelirroja señora dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y mirando a sus hijos con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Nada. –se defendió Ron, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse rojo. No quería contarle lo del embarazo de Hermione antes de hora porque sabía que su madre no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¿Qué es esto? –dijo Ginny antes de que su madre pudiera protestar.- Te pasas el tiempo queriendo que seamos felices y estemos unidos, y cuando lo estamos, cuestionas el motivo. ¿Por qué tiene que haber un motivo para que abrace a mi hermano?

- Bueno, puedo entender que Ron esté feliz, al fin y al cabo, está casado con la mujer que ama. Pero cariño, sabes que me duele tener que ser yo siempre la que te lo recuerde, tú aún sigues soltera. ¿Qué razón tienes para estar tan feliz? –el tono de voz de la señora Weasley era el mismo que usaba cuando hablaba con un niño.

- ¡Mamá! –se indignó Ron.- ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Ginny?

- Ron, querido, tú eres un hombre, nunca lo entenderías. Pero Ginny sabe que tengo razón, ¿verdad cariño?

Ginny sabía que no debería de sorprenderle esa salida de tiesto de su madre, que Molly no cejaría en su intento de verla...colocada. Pero aun así dolía. Estaba más que claro que el concepto de felicidad de ambas estaba a años luz de parecerse. La pelirroja mantuvo la boca cerrada porque no quería iniciar una nueva discusión el día de navidad. Aunque cada vez tenía más claro que aquel iba a ser el último. Acabaría pasando las fiestas navideñas en una isla del Caribe, bebiendo ron con cola y paseándose en bikini por la playa.

- Pero no te preocupes, corazón. Ya se que mi intento de anoche no salió nada bien. Cedric no era el hombre adecuado para ti. Ahora lo sé. –continuó diciendo la señora Weasley, ajena al nudo que se había formado en el corazón de su hija.

- Mamá, esto se pasando de castaño a oscuro. –opinó Ron. Ginny siempre había sido su hermana preferida, aquella a la que cuidar, y no podía permitir que su madre le dijera esas cosas tan feas y punzantes.- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda si Ginny es feliz o no?

- Soy su madre, Ronald. Y te recuerdo que la suya también.

- Eso no te da derecho a avergonzarla en todo momento. –el tono de voz del pelirrojo subió.- Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ella.

- Ya me siento orgullosa de ella. Para de decir tonterías, Ron.

- Mamá, Ginny encarna al prototipo de mujer independiente y segura propia del siglo XXI.

- Sigues diciendo tonterías, hijo. –quitó importancia la señora Weasley agitando sus brazos y mirando fijamente a su hijo. El pelirrojo, que aunque no lo reconociera le tenía miedo a su madre, hizo ademán de amedrentarse. Sin embargo, debió cambiar de opinión, porque abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo.

- Ya está bien, mamá. ¿Nunca puedes dejarnos pasar unas navidades en paz?

- No me gusta tu tono, Ronald. –acusó su madre.

- Y a mi no me gusta tu actitud con respecto a Ginny y a su vida.

- ¿Vida? ¡Pero si no tiene vida! Eso es lo que intento que comprenda. Vale, tiene un trabajo estupendo y no depende de nadie. ¿Pero qué mérito es ese? ¿Qué gana con eso? Cuando llega a casa por la noche no tiene a nadie con quien hablar ni amar. –gritó la señora Weasley exasperada, provocando que Hermione, que estaba en el comedor, asomara la cabeza por la puerta y mirase a los tres de manera alternativa.

La señora Weasley lucía altiva, desafiante, mientras seguía mirando a su hijo. Era una mujer pequeña, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para ella a la hora de imponerse. Ron tenía sus ojos azules muy abiertos y las orejas rojas como un tomate. Miraba de manera acusatoria a su madre y parecía estar pensando qué contestarle. Y Ginny... Hermione miró a Ginny y se le cayó el alma a los pies. La pelirroja se encontraba algo apartada de su madre y su hermano. Con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas coloradas, se notaba q ue se estaba controlando para no saltar sobre su madre. Hermione era su mejor amiga y sabía interpretar pequeños gestos que al resto le pasaban desapercibidos. Sintiendo la tensión en cada recodo de la cocina, la castaña entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda para que el resto de la familia no escuchara nada. Retornó sus ojos hacia Ron. Su marido nunca se había mostrado tan enfadado, al menos ella nunca lo había visto así.

- Molly, ¿quieres que te ayude con la comida? –dijo para distender el ambiente, aunque su voz sonó inusualmente temblorosa.

- No es necesario, querida. –la señora Weasley se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.- ¿Por qué no vas a tumbarte un rato? Necesitas descansar. –añadió con intención.

- Estoy bien así, Molly.

- Las mujeres de hoy día queréis abarcarlo todo. Yo solo quería ayudar.

- Y yo te lo agradezco, pero me acabo de levantar como quien dice. Y me encuentro perfectamente. –esta vez el tono de voz de Hermione fue más seguro.

- Como quieras.

Hermione miró a Ron y después a Ginny. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

- ¿Puedo hablar con vosotros dos un momento?

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo o moverse, la señora Weasley se les adelantó.

- Ron, querido, ¿por qué no vas a dar un paseo con Hermione? Ya que se encuentra tan bien...algo de aire fresco le irá perfecto para arrebolar sus pálidas mejillas. Ginny se queda aquí ayudándome con la comida.

- Mamá, Hermione ha incluido a Ginny en...-rebajada ya la tensión, Ron había recuperado su tono de voz pausado y el color de la cara.

- Tonterías. Ginny sabe perfectamente que tres son multitud en una pareja. No le importará quedarse conmigo aquí en la cocina. –el aguijón de la señora Weasley parecía no tener fin y seguía penetrando en la piel y el corazón de su hija, ajena al dolor que producía.

Cansada ya de permanecer en un segundo plano, la pelirroja se levantó de la silla que había junto a la mesa de la cocina y, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, salió de la estancia con la cabeza bien alta. Siempre había intentado justificar las palabras hirientes de su madre, había intentado contentarla, había intentado no perderle el respeto... Pero mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor y descolgaba el abrigo del perchero, Ginny llegó a una conclusión: nunca conseguiría que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella en el aspecto sentimental. Y para su sorpresa, no se sintió triste ni afectada. Eran ya muchos años con el mismo problema y ella tenía que dejar de sentirse angustiada por él.

- Perfecto, Ginevra, has subido otro peldaño más en la escalera hacia la soltería absoluta. –se dijo a si misma mientras abría la puerta de la calle y salía hacia el frío exterior.- Eres una solterona, ¿y qué? A disfrutarlo.

Eso era lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio. Agradecía el cariño y el apoyo de su familia en esa guerra particular que llevaba contra su madre. Pero Ginny había decidido que ya no tenía motivos por los que luchar. Al igual que ella había aceptado que nunca conocería al hombre de sus sueños ni contentaría a su madre en ese sentido, Molly debería aceptar que su hija sería una solterona, por los siglos de los siglos.

- ¡Tiene otros seis hijos y seis nueras! ¡Tampoco es que su linaje se pierda conmigo, coño! –Ginny se sentó en el último escalón del porche y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo del abrigo. No era una fumadora compulsiva, tan solo se encendía un pitillo a modo de inspiración cuando pintaba o cuando estaba sobrepasada, como esa mañana.

El humo del cigarro calentó el aire helado que entraba hacia sus pulmones. Ginny consumió la mitad antes de apagarlo. En cierto modo, se sentía mejor allí fuera que en el asfixiante interior de la casa de sus padres. Sonrió al recordar como Ron había salido en su defensa en la cocina. Le habría costado lo suyo desafiar a su madre. Pero cuando se trataba de Ginny, nadie podía pararlo. Sentía una inclinación innata a protegerla. Tal vez por eso era su hermano favorito, aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar el paisaje blanco y hermoso que se extendía a su alrededor. Durante la noche, el manto blanco que caía del cielo se había posado sobre el jardín y los prados que rodeaban la granja. Los pinos que de pequeña había plantado con sus hermanos también lucían blancos, incluso el columpio de madera que colgaba de la rama de un roble exento de hojas. El gorjeo de un pájaro la distrajo. Miró hacia el cielo y lo vio. Estaba apostado en una de las aristas del tejado. Era azul, con el pico rojo, y emitía un sonidito intermitente, como si estuviera llamando a alguien. Estaba tan solo e indefenso, que Ginny se compadeció de él. Entró de nuevo en la casa y subió las escaleras lo más deprisa que pudo hasta su habitación. No se dio tiempo a disfrutar del calor interior al contraste con el frío exterior. Fue directa hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par. El pequeño pajarillo seguía en su sitio.

El repentino afecto que sintió por el pequeño pajarillo era difícil de explicar. Pero conforme iba sacando su cuerpo por la ventana y se agarraba a las tejas con dedos y uñas para no caer, Ginny se convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Porque si conseguía rescatar al pequeño pajarillo y ver como emprendía el vuelo solo, metafóricamente, ella también estaría extendiendo las alas de su soltería. Era una forma extraña de demostrarle a todo el mundo que estar solo no significaba el fin de mundo. Pero era su forma.

- En el mundo hay millones de personas solas como yo. –se dijo a si misma.

Gateó por el tejadillo, aun cuando la nieve hacia más dificultosa su tarea. Estaba totalmente concentrada en su "misión", así que no se dio cuenta del par de ojos negros que la observaban desde la lejanía. Ni la sorpresa que se adivinaba en ellos. El pajarillo seguía gorjeando cada vez con más insistencia y Ginny sudaba bajo el abrigo marrón. ¡Y eso que debían de estar a cinco grados bajo cero!

- Tranquilo, pequeñín. Tía Ginny va al rescate. Unos metros más y ya estoy allí. –le dijo al pajarillo como si este pudiera entenderla.

Lo que Ginny no sabía era que el animal se estaba poniendo más nervioso a medida que ella se acercaba. Cuando ya les separaba tan solo un metro, el pajarillo abrió sus alas azules y las batió. Pero algo le impedía alzar el vuelo. Y ese algo, como Ginny vio, era la propia patita del pájaro que había quedado atrapada entre dos tejas. Ginny avanzaba despacio para no caer. Aunque por mucho empeño que se ponga, si el destino tiene escrito que te caigas...te caerás. Y si encima recibes una ayudita extra, mejor que mejor. _Viruta_ acababa de colarse en la habitación y siguiendo el rastro de la pelirroja, asomó su hocico marrón por la ventana. El perro tenía la lengua fuera y las orejas en punta.

Ladró.

Ginny dio un respingo y resbaló.

Por suerte para ella, consiguió aferrarse a las tejas en el último momento. Pensando que tendría que haberse quitado el abrigo antes de salir por la ventana, retomó la operación rescate del pajarillo. Respiró hondo y avanzó el trecho que le faltaba. Con la mano extendida acarició el pelaje azul del animal, que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a picotearle los dedos. Ginny apartó la mano con presteza y miró al pajarillo con ojos acusatorios.

- ¡Oye, que solo quiero ayudarte! ¿Y así es como me lo pagas?

Con medio cuerpo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, _Viruta_ ladró de nuevo. Y esta vez fue más fuerte y con más insistencia. Ginny terminó de ponerse nerviosa al ver que no podía controlar a ninguno de los dos animales.

- ¡Callaos los dos de una vez! –gritó por encima de los ladridos y los gorjeos. Luego, para si misma, añadió.- Genial, ya has comenzado a hablar con los animales. Otro escalón más hacia el podio de la soltería, Ginevra. Lo próximo será que te compres un gato.

- Quizás sería más acertado decir que estás a un paso de manicomio ¿no crees? –dijo una voz masculina totalmente nueva, que procedía del jardín. La sorpresa de la pelirroja fue tal que esta vez cuando dio un respingo y resbaló, se precipitó por la cornisa y cayó al suelo alfombrado de nieve. Con lo cual la caída no fue tan dolorosa.

De hecho, no fue para nada dolorosa. Era como si tuviera un mullido cojín debajo.

¡Un cojín que se movía! ¡Que respiraba!

- Auch. –escuchó debajo suyo a modo de confirmación.

Pero... ¿qué...quién...? ¿Quién estaba debajo suyo?

Ginny se movió lo más rápidamente que pudo. Acompañada por los quejidos del desconocido, salió de encima suyo y se quedó sentada en la nieve. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, y entre el calor y el sonrojo, pensó que se desmayaría, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no se desmayaba? Solo tenía que perder el conocimiento durante unos minutos. El tiempo suficiente como para que cuando abriera los ojos la situación embarazosa hubiera pasado. ¡Que injusta era la vida!

Por una vez que quería desmayarse...no lo conseguía.

Chasqueó la lengua de manera imperceptible y volteó la cabeza dejándola en un ángulo ladeado. El desconocido la estaba mirando con inusitada curiosidad y una sonrisa ligera estaba apareciendo en su rostro de ébano. Era un hombre joven muy guapo y esperaba no haberle fastidiado su capacidad respiratoria o incluso reproductiva. Sería toda una lástima, pensó.

- Genial. Ginevra. Te estás convirtiendo en una asesina de posibles en potencia. –se dijo en su mente.

- ¿Hola? –dijo el hombre moviendo una mano por delante del rostro de ella.- ¿Sigues ahí?

- ¿Eh? –Ginny lo miró confundida.- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Blaise Zabini. –le tendió la mano, que ella educadamente estrechó.- ¿Y tú?

- Yo vivo aquí. –no era del todo cierto, pero quería averiguar más cosas del hombre antes de revelarle su nombre.

- ¿Y qué hacías ahí arriba? Podrías haberte partido la crisma.

- Ah, si, eso. Gracias por pararme la caída. –sonrió algo avergonzada.

- Para eso estamos.

- Intentaba ayudar a un pajarillo atrapado entre las tejas.

- Muy loable hazaña. Pero la próxima vez intenta no ponerte tú en peligro. El mundo y yo te lo agradeceremos. –se llevó una mano al abdomen y se incorporó apretando los dientes.

- ¿Te duele? –preguntó Ginny con un tizne de preocupación en la voz.

- Me ha caído una chica encima desde el tejado. –bromeó él.- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Ey, que no peso tanto. –la pelirroja también sonrió.

- Estoy bien, tranquila.

Ginny se quedó algo obnubilada por la sonrisa de Blaise. Sus dientes blancos contrastaban encantadoramente con su tez negra. Además, daba la sensación de tener la piel muy suave al tacto. Y encima era guapo, amable, con sentido del humor, caballeroso...

- Para el carro, Ginevra. –se dijo mentalmente.- ¿Qué hace un hombre como ese aquí y en un día tan señalado como hoy? No. No, no, no, no. Ella no puede habérmelo hecho otra vez después de lo que pasó anoche. No puede...no puede...

- Emm, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre. –dijo Blaise.

- Ginny Weasley. –contestó recelosa de nuevo.

- Ah, así que tú eres Ginny.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que nos conocíamos de antes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí hoy? ¿Quién te ha invitado? –Ginny se movió por la nieve poniendo distancia entre los dos.

- Me parece que estás un poco nerviosa. –observó Blaise.

- ¿Nerviosa? No me has visto nerviosa. Estoy cabreada. –se puso de pie.- ¿Quién te ha invitado?

- Una señora muy amable. Se llama Molly y, por el parecido y la edad, deduzco que es tu madre. –Blaise también se puso en pie y Ginny calculó que debía medir un metro noventa aproximadamente.

- Bien, céntrate, Ginevra. Respira hondo, tranquilízate. No pasa nada malo. –se decía a si misma bajo la divertida mirada de Blaise.- ¿Te ha invitado como posible pareja para mi?

- Mencionó que tenía una hija muy guapa, si. Y que era soltera a pesar de tener casi treinta años.

- ¡Arrgg! Me la cargo, me la cargo, me la cargo. –Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si misma.- ¿De qué la conoces? ¿Dónde la encontraste? ¿Dónde te encontró ella?

- Fue un poco extraño porque ella me llamó por teléfono primero. Dejo que lo había encontrado en una de las agendas escolares de los gemelos. Fuimos juntos al instituto. –Blaise se rascó la cabeza.- Y cuando me dijo quien era y que me invitaba a comer el día de navidad, no pude resistirme. Me picó la curiosidad por conocer a su hija y saber que había sido de la vida de los gemelos.

- ¿Es que se ha propuesto traer a todos los ex compañeros de mis hermanos? –preguntó mirando al cielo.- Porque si así es... ¡DETÉNLA, COÑO!

- Esto...Ginny...

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Con quien hablas?

- Contigo no, eso seguro. –le espetó y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras del porche y entrar en la casa.

Blaise estaba de lo más desconcertado. Definitivamente, Ginny Weasley era una mujer muy especial.

El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse puso a todos en alerta. Los hermanos Weasley salieron en tromba del salón y algunas mujeres bajaron del piso de arriba. También Helena y su novio hicieron acto de presencia al asomar la cabeza desde el armario ropero que había en el recibidor. No había que pensar mucho para saber lo que habían estado haciendo. Bill le echó una mirada al novio de su hija que hizo que Justin se encogiera aun más. Los últimos en aparecer fueron Ron y Hermione, que salieron de la cocina muy juntos. Todos observaron a la pelirroja que, del enfado, tenía dificultades para respirar. Ginny miró a un lado y a otro, rebuscó entre las caras buscando la de su madre.

- ¡¿Dónde está? –preguntó con bastante ira en la voz.

Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera contestarle, la puerta de la calle volvió a abrirse de nuevo. El frío se coló momentáneamente hasta que Blaise Zabini la cerró de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las sorprendidas caras de los hermanos Weasley y sus familias. Estos lo que vieron fue un hombre alto, fornido, guapo y bien vestido al que no conocían.

- Siento interrumpir. Es que...Ginny me dejaste solo ahí fuera. –dijo Blaise con tranquilidad.

- ¿Quién es ese? –le preguntó Bill a Percy, el cual se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Blaise? –dijo uno de los gemelos algo dubitativo.- ¿Blaise Zabini?

- Hola, George. –sonrió el aludido.

- No soy George, soy Fred. Pero... ¿qué haces aquí, tío?

- Hacia años que no te veíamos. –añadió George y se acercó para estrecharle la mano.- ¿Qué es de tu vida, tío?

- Bueno, soy abogado, estoy soltero, sin hijos y trabajo para un importante bufete de Londres.

- ¡¿A quién le importa qué ha sido de su vida? –gritó de nuevo la pelirroja.- Estoy segura de que ha comprobado todos los datos antes de invitarlo.

- Familia, este es un antiguo compañero de instituto: Blaise Zabini. –anunció Fred.- Pero... ¿cómo nos has encontrado, tío?

- Oh, por favor, podéis dejar de decir "tío" y… ¡escucharme a mí! –gritó Ginny.

- Tu madre me llamó hace una semana y me invitó. Y como yo no tenía ningún compromiso para el día de hoy...pues acepté.

- ay, señor. –corearon todos.

- ¡Exacto! –exclamó Ginny.- ¿Dónde está? Que me la cargo.

- Ginny...-intentó tranquilizarla Hermione.

- No, Hermione, no. –se alejó de la castaña y siguió hablando a voz en grito.- Uno pensaría que después de lo de anoche, habría cancelado todos sus planes futuros entorno a ese respecto. Pero nooooo. Ella nunca cancela nada. ¿Para qué? La única perjudicada soy yo.

- ¿No crees que exageras un poco, Ginny? –dijo Percy, que se tuvo que escudar tras Charlie para no ser atravesado por la mirada asesina que le otorgó su hermana.

- Estoy segura de que solo vive para atormentarme. –se lamentó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos al salón y hablamos con más tranquilidad? –propuso Angelina en un arranque de evitar que la sangre llegara al río.

- Si, Ginny, estás muy alterada. –convino Penélope.

- ¡¿Cómo no voy a estar alterada? ¡Si tengo casi 30 años y estoy soltera, coño! ¡Y soy feliz, soy feliz así! –a pesar de que estaba en su derecho, la pelirroja había comenzado a perder los papales.

- Ginny, por favor...-Hermione lo intentó de nuevo, pero Ginny se alejó de ella.

- No te acerques a mí ahora, Hermione. No se como voy a reaccionar físicamente y no quiero hacer algo perjudicial a tu estado. –dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a la castaña y respirando hondo al ver como su hermano Ron se ponía delante de su esposa.

Casi todos se quedaron mirando Hermione tras lo que había dicho Ginny. La castaña se sonrojó un poco, pero no le dio tiempo a confirmar, al fin, el pensamiento de todos los presentes. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina, con su vestido azul marino y su delantal rojo. Sus pequeños ojillos marrones, tan parecidos a los de su hija, miraron entusiasmada al invitado. Blaise Zabini tragó saliva y se preparó para recibir a la señora que se le acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Blaise, querido, que bueno que hayas podido venir. Espero que no te hayas perdido. La granja está un poco aislada del resto, es que nos gusta la tranquilidad. –iba diciendo la señora Weasley.

- Encantado de volver a verla, señora. –declaró el invitado.

- Ha sido una agradable sorpresa para todos, ¿verdad? –la señora Weasley se volteó para mirar a sus hijos y nueras.

- Suéltame, Charlie. –pidió Ginny entre dientes. Su hermano mayor la tenía agarrada por la cintura evitando que pudiera lanzarse contra la madre de ambos.

- Ginny, no podemos montar un espectáculo cada vez que a mamá se le ocurra hacer de mamá. –dijo Bill bajando la voz.

- Claro, como vosotros no habéis sufrido esta clase de acoso, derribo y persecución… -acusó la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de rabia.

- Ginny, es el día de navidad. Deja que haga lo que quiera y mañana...-comenzó a decir Katie. Ginny se sintió traicionada en lo más hondo.

- Así que la culpa es mía ¿no? Claro, todos estáis felizmente casados y sentís lástima por la hermana pequeña y solterona. –Ginny consiguió soltarse de los brazos de Charlie y elevó la cabeza con orgullo.

- No es eso, Ginny. Pero…es navidad…los niños…-Dora también se unió a las suplicas que intentaban evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento y espectáculo entra las dos pelirrojas.

- Pues anoche bien poco que os importaba mientras me azuzabais a vestirme y a comportarme como una puta. –escupió Ginny obligando a todos a callarse y bajar la cabeza.

- Ginny…

- No me digas nada, Hermione. No podría soportar que tu también me echases la culpa.

- Nadie te está echando la culpa o acusando de nada. –la cara de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Ninguno había prestado atención, pero su color de piel era ligeramente más pálido que una hora antes.

Y mientras sus hijos discutían de manera susurrante y entrecortada, Molly Weasley agasajaba a su invitado estrella. En ningún momento se arrepentía de lo que había provocado con su plan. Y estaba más que convencida de que ella tenía la razón. Ginny contaba con su orgullo y admiración, pero hasta que no encontrara a un buen hombre con el que casarse y tener hijos, no sería absoluta. Era una suerte que preparando el ático para sus nietos, hubiera encontrado la caja con los retazos escolares de sus hijos. Si Blaise tampoco encajaba, tenía ya a otros dos candidatos, antiguos compañeros de colegio de Percy y Ron, para noche vieja y año nuevo.

La perseverancia es el origen de todo triunfo, se recordó mentalmente.

Y cuando todos pensaban que la situación no podía ponerse más tensa…

- ¿Te he presentado ya a mi hija, Blaise? –dijo la señora Weasley bien alto para que todos la escucharan.

…se puso. El rostro de Ginny parecía más iracundo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sus hermanos se debatían entre agarrarla o dejarla hacer lo que quisiera. Ninguno quería ser objeto de la ira de la pelirroja por error.

- Nos hemos conocido ya fuera, Molly. Se podría decir que su hija me ha caído del cielo. –explicó Blaise guiñándole un ojo a la regordeta señora.

- Caída del cielo, pero que cosas más maravillosas dices, Blaise. –la señora Weasley lo cogió del brazo.- Aun así, insisto en hacer una presentación formal.

- No…

- Tonterías. Ginny, cariño, hay aquí una persona a la que te quiero presentar. Tenéis muchas cosas en común.

Lentamente, Ginny se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su madre. Molly tenía una sonrisa radiante y esperanzadora en el rostro y a Ginny no le pasó desapercibida. Intentó concentrarse y odiar a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

- ¿Y qué es eso que tenemos en común, mamá? –preguntó apretando los dientes y manteniéndose en su sitio. No la odiaba, pero si que le sacaba de sus casillas.

- Que los dos sois solteros y sin compromiso. –soltó la señora Weasley con entusiasmo inusitado.- ¿Te parece poco?

Ginny se lo pensó unos segundos.

Uno…dos…tres…

Pensándolo bien, ¡si que podía odiarla! ¡La odiaba!

- Menuda noticia ¿no, mamá? Dos solteros coincidiendo el día de navidad en la casa de uno de ellos. –Ginny comenzó a hablar de manera grandilocuente.- ¿Te gusta como futuro yerno, mamá? ¿O prefieres al de ayer? Cedric se llamaba ¿no?

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Ginevra? –ahora fue el turno de la señora Weasley para hablar entre dientes.

- Haciéndome eco de que tu único deseo para conmigo pasa por buscarme al pretendiente perfecto. Así que me aseguro de que también sea de tu agrado. Creo que es muy considerado por mi parte, ¿no te parece?

- Ginny…

- Te vas superando con cada candidato, mamá. Blaise me parece más agradable de trato que Cedric. –y para corroborarlo, le pasó una mano por el cabello al susodicho.

- Haz el favor de comportarte y tener un poco de respeto por tu madre. –el regordeto rostro de la señora Weasley mostraba los primeros signos de la sofocación.

- Ten un poco de respeto tú por tu única hija. –los ojos de Ginny, esta vez si que estaban inyectados en sangre y rabia.

- Siempre te he respetado. Quisiste marcharte a Londres y no pusimos ninguna pega. Quisiste estudiar dibujo y arte y no pusimos ninguna pega, a pesar de que nosotros queríamos que fueras médico. Sigues teniendo por amigos a un conjunto de fracasados, locos, furcias y homosexuales, y no hemos puesto ninguna pega. ¿Por qué te comportas así ahora?

- Efectivamente esa es mi vida, mamá. Vivo en Londres, trabajo en lo que me gusta y mis amigos son maravillosos y leales, me quieren tal y como soy y no me presionan para que conozca a un hombre y me case con él.

- Pero es que tu vida no tiene porqué ser así. Yo no te traje al mundo para que lleves ese tipo de vida. –se impuso la señora Weasley.

- No, tú me trajiste al mundo para hacerme la vida imposible. Querías una niña para hacerla como tú; pues tal vez te habría ido mejor con un séptimo hijo varón y no conmigo.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Ginevra.

- ¡¿Qué no se lo que estoy diciendo? –la pelirroja se rió amargamente.- Hace cuatro días me mandaste el vestido de boda de la bisabuela Prewett para que me hiciera reflexionar sobre mi soltería.

- Es que ya tienes casi 30 años. ¡Se te va a pasar el arroz!

- ¡Es que no hay ningún arroz que se pase, mamá!

- No digas tonterías. Las mujeres no somos como los hombres; no podemos tener hijos cuando queramos.

- Es que yo no quiero tener hijos. –declaró Ginny convencida.

- ¿Qué? –la señora Weasley se quedó estupefacta durante unos segundos.- No digas más tonterías, Ginny. ¡Todo el mundo quiere tener hijos!

- Yo no soy todo el mundo, mamá. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta? –la pregunta de Ginny se asemejó más a un lamento.

- Solo dices eso porque no has encontrado al hombre adecuado.

- ¿Y si no hay hombre adecuado para mí?

- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo buscas.

- ¿Y si no quiero encontrarlo?

- ¡Claro que quieres encontrarlo! Todo el mundo quiere conocer al hombre de sus sueños. –dijo la señora Weasley con más convicción que nunca.

- ¿Y si hay personas que estamos destinadas a pasar por la vida sin conocer al hombre de nuestros sueños? –era una reflexión que Ginny llevaba haciéndose muchos años.

- Eso es totalmente ridículo.

- Piénsalo, mamá. No digas que es ridículo sin pensar. ¿Aceptarías que tu hija fuera una de esas personas? –Ginny tragó saliva mientras aguardaba a la respuesta de su madre. Había puesto las bases para una decisión que había postergado durante mucho tiempo. Notaba que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y que el causante no era ningún hombre, sino su propia madre.

Mientras, en el rincón del recibidor donde estaban los hermanos Weasley junto a sus mujeres, la tensión era más que evidente. Habían observado cada acto en absoluto silencio, con sus propios corazones en un puño, debatiéndose entre la madre y la hermana, entre la razón y la locura. Todos sabían que la cosa estaba a punto de terminar muy mal.

- Necesitamos algo que distienda el ambiente. –pidió Percy.

- Pero… ¿qué? –preguntó Penélope.

- Pues estoy en blanco. –dijo Dora.

- Si, yo también. –afirmó Charlie.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. –Fleur ofreció unas palabras esperanzadoras.

- No tenemos tiempo, cielo. –dijo Bill.

- ¿Alguna broma? –sugirió Fred mirando a su gemelo.

- Umm, no. –desechó Angelina.

- ¿Y si anunciamos que Bruno ha dicho su primera palabra? –propuso George.- Eso es algo alegre, bonito ¿no?

- Funcionaría si no fuera porque dijo su palabra hace dos meses y desde entonces no ha dejado de repetirla. –lo contradijo Angelina.

- Mierda.

Ron y Hermione, que habían estado callados en todo momento, se miraron a los ojos y después de respirar hondo, asintieron. De todas formas, pensaban anunciarlo ese día; y si servía para desviar un poco la atención y así bajar la tensión reinante…

- Hermione y yo puede que tengamos algo. –dijo Ron con cautela.

- ¿El qué? –preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Un anuncio. –fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione.

- ¿Funcionará? –tanteó Bill.

- No estamos seguros. En condiciones normales si, pero al punto al que han llegado las cosas… No lo se. –suspiró Hermione.- Pero es mejor que nada ¿no?

Perdidas en su propio drama, la señora Weasley y Ginny seguían mirándose fijamente la una a la otra.

- ¿Y bien, mamá?

- Ginny, tú no eres una de esas personas. Yo me aseguraré de que no sea así.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Concertándome citas con todos lo hombres solteros de Inglaterra?

- Si, si es necesario.

- Lo siento, mamá. –Ginny se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el ropero para coger su bolso y la bufanda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas, Ginevra? –la señora Weasley, por fin, mostraba algo de nerviosismo por lo que pudiera hacer su hija.

- Lejos de aquí, lejos de ti. Ahora mismo no pudo estar en el mismo sitio que tú. –dijo Ginny con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Pero si es navidad. Es un día para estar en familia y…

- Feliz navidad, mamá. –la pelirroja le dedicó una triste sonrisa a su progenitora, abrió la puerta y salió.

- Ginny…Ginny…

- Ahora, vamos. Decid lo que habíais preparado. –azuzó Fred.

- No, hoy no es el día para decirlo. –se apresuro a decir Hermione.- Hoy es un día triste.

La castaña se metió en la cocina y en segundos fue seguida por su esposo. La señora Weasley caminó hacia la puerta y vio como su hija buscaba su coche. Cogió un pañuelo cualquiera del perchero, se lo echó a los hombros y salió al porche.

- Ginny… Ginny…no puedes irte.

- Me voy, mamá.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir?

- Eso no me importa, siempre y cuando no estés tú.

- ¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué yo soy dura contigo? ¿Sabes por qué me fui a vivir a Londres? Porque quería alejarme de ti y respirar. Igual que ahora.

- Yo solo…lo único que siempre he pretendido…es que seas feliz. –dijo la señora Weasley afectada.

- ¡Pues déjame vivir mi vida como me de la gana, mamá! ¡Coño!

- ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz llevando la vida que llevas? –siguió insistiendo la señora Weasley.- No tienes a nadie que cuide de ti.

- Se cuidarme sola perfectamente; no necesito a nadie a mi lado. –terminó de decir Ginny y se subió a su coche. Tenía calor por el sofoco y el enfado. Pero no era un enfado que la pusiera triste, sino más bien era una resignación silenciosa.

Ginny puso el coche en marcha ante la clara pasividad de su madre y del resto de su familia. No culpaba a sus hermanos y cuñadas por querer mantenerse al margen y celebrar una navidad en familia y armonía. Pero eso solo ocasionó que la pelirroja se sintiera más sola aun. Mientras dejaba atrás el camino de grava y la granja se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, Ginny pensó que no volvería.

No quería volver.

Agarró el volante del coche con más fuerza de la necesaria, tiñendo los puños de blanco y marcando las venas. Había sido un suicidio pasar las navidades en la granja después de la declaración previa de intenciones que escondía su madre. Bueno, no la escondía, y eso era lo peor de todo. Desde la llegada del paquete con el vestido de boda de la bisabuela Ethelia, la vida de Ginny estaba avocada a caer en picado esa navidad. Ni el esfuerzo más titánico, ni presentarse con Dean fingiendo ser su pareja, habrían frenado a su madre.

La realidad de Molly Weasley era que en ocho meses, tendría una hija de 30 años soltera y sin compromiso. Y eso la consumía por dentro. Al más puro estilo señora Bennett, Molly había resuelto casar a su hija como fuera.

Tan solo había olvidado tener en cuenta un pequeño factor: la propia Ginny.

Ya desde pequeña, la pelirroja se había esforzado por diferenciarse de su madre. Nunca habían compartido gustos, ni opiniones, ni confidencias. Lo único que compartían, y todos los hombres de la familia evitaban, era el genio. Las dos eran mujeres de armas tomar que hacían lo que les venía en gana. El señor Weasley tenía clara la razón por la que chocaban tanto: en el fondo, eran iguales.

Y Ginny seguía alejándose.

Para calmarse un poco los nervios, puso la radio y sintonizó su emisora favorita. Cogió los últimos acordes de uno de los éxitos actuales y se dejó llevar por la banalidad del momento. Era mejor que pensar que acababa de defraudar a su madre una vez más. Defraudar a sus padres era una carga que siempre llevaban los hijos, ya sea de manera consciente o inconsciente. Aunque en el caso de Ginny se había convertido en una bombona de oxígeno acoplada a la espalda. Ya era hora de que se deshiciera de ella.

La pelirroja no tenía ningún problema con su vida tal y como era. En cierto modo, había desnudado su corazón en el recibidor momentos antes. Nunca había creído que encontraría al hombre de sus sueños y seria feliz de una manera convencional. Justo lo que le reclamaba su madre. Porque en opinión de Molly, si no lo había logrado aun era por culpa de la propia Ginny. Si no fuera porque estaba metida, emocionalmente hasta el fondo, se habría reído un rato. Era algo ridículo para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente. Ginny era feliz. "Soy feliz", se repetía una y otra vez a si misma. "Soy feliz con mi vida, mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi apartamento…"

¿Por qué su madre no podía aceptarlo?

Cambió de dial la radio, a ver si escuchaba algo más animado; algo que alejara sus pensamiento de lo que había pasado en la granja. Pero como si fuera una señal de la providencia, comenzaron los primeros y pegadizos acordes de una canción de Jennifer Lopez. Ginny no sabía si reír o llorar. Parecía que de verdad había alguien allí arriba observándola. Porque el título de la canción no era otro que "_What is love_?"

Eso mismo se preguntaba ella: ¿Qué era el amor al fin y al cabo?

Una ilusión perfecta y maravillosa creada por las novelas románticas y las leyendas medievales.

Había que ser realista.

Ginny Weasley no iba a encontrar al hombre de sus sueños de una manera casual. Como un tropiezo en medio de la calle, una mirada en una fiesta rodeados de gente o…

Miró a su alrededor; estaba en medio de la nada. Una carretera sinuosa con prados y abetos teñidos de blanco por la nieve a ambos lados de la carretera.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar al hombre de sus sueños en medio de la nada?

"_Ya estás divagando otra vez, Ginevra. ¿Por qué piensas tanto en conocer al hombre de tus sueños si no crees que exista?"_–se preguntó mentalmente.

- Pero es que sería tan maravilloso si existiera…-suspiró.- Podría darle con un canto en los dientes a mamá.

"_Pero tu estás bien sola, ¿no?"_–ahora hablaba la voz de su conciencia, que se parecía demasiado a Hermione.- _"Tienes una vida fantástica."_

- La tengo, la tengo. –reconoció la pelirroja.- Pero siempre se quiere algo más. No quiero casarme, pero si tener a alguien al que abrazarme.

"_Entonces si que quieres una relación_", afirmó su conciencia de nuevo.

- Bueno, eso es ir demasiado deprisa, ¿no crees?

"Yo no pienso. Solo estoy aquí para tratar de abrir una brecha en tus inseguridades."

- Yo no tengo inseguridades. –negó Ginny tajantemente.

"_¿Ah no? ¿Qué harías tu si te encontraras a un hombre guapo ahora mismo?"_

- ¿Aquí, ahora? Buff, seguramente nada. –y tras unos segundos añadió.- Pero no es porque tenga ninguna inseguridad ni nada de eso. Aun estoy demasiado afectada por lo ocurrido con mamá, eso es todo.

"_¿Estás segura de que no es ninguna excusa?"_

- Claro que no.

"_A lo mejor tienes miedo de enamorarte de verdad. ¿No has pensado en eso?"_

- Claro que he pensado en eso. Pero el enamorarme no forma parte de mi, eso lo dejo para el resto del mundo.

"_¿Entonces renunciarías a conocer al hombre de tus sueños porque enamorarte no forma parte de ti?"_

- No se adonde quieres llegar con esta conversación. –Ginny frunció el ceño y agarró con más fuerza el volante.

"_A que dejas pasar las oportunidades que te brinda el destino."_

- Eso no es cierto. Pero no voy a permitir que la persona que trace mi destino sea mi madre.

"_Dejaste pasar a Cedric. Que vale, si, era un gilipollas. Pero… ¿y Blaise? Ni siquiera lo conoces. Y parece buena persona."_

- Elegida por mi madre. –interrumpió Ginny a su conciencia.

"_Parece que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo."_

- Obvio, si sigues pensando de ese modo…-Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"_Tal vez sea mejor que me retire antes de que atropelles a ese hombre. Recuerda que cualquiera puede ser el hombre de tus sueños."_

- El hombre de mis sueños es Hugo Jackman, y no creo que haya venido de la soleada Australia para… ¡Un momento! –Ginny abrió muchísimo sus ojos color chocolate y se le puso la voz chillona al hablar.- ¿Has dicho que iba a atropellar a un hombre?

Pero su conciencia ya se había retirado y no contestó.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Frena, frena, frena, Ginevra. –se dijo a si misma.

Al girar la curva lo vio emerger de entre la neblina blanca. Iba con la cabeza gacha y agarrándose el cuerpo con las manos para conservar el calor. Ginny iba a demasiada velocidad como para frenar a tiempo. Y el hombre parecía no haberla visto.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda. –Ginny apretó el claxon repetidas veces, pero el hombre seguía caminando en su dirección.- ¿Es que no me ve? ¡Aparta, hombre! ¡Aparta!

Como último recurso, la pelirroja se vio obligada a dar un volantazo que hizo rechinar las ruedas del coche contra el asfalto helado. Resbalando y dando tres vueltas circulares, el coche finalmente quedó parado, atravesado en medio de la desierta carretera. Ginny estaba tan pálida como la nieve que se amontonaba por doquier. Tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que el hombre ya no estaba. "_Dios mío, lo he atropellado_", pensó. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió a trompicones del coche. Hacia mucho frío, pero no iba a pararse a ponerse el abrigo.

Rodeó el coche y halló al hombre tirado en el suelo, cerca de la parte trasera del coche. ¿Y si le había golpeado al efectuar el volantazo? Era la primera vez que tenía un accidente y no sabía qué hacer. Corrió a arrodillarse al lado del hombre. Respiraba, menos mal. Ginny volvió a respirar ella misma. Pero su alivio se vio ensombrecido al ver los restos de sangre seca y húmeda, de los dos tipos, alrededor del cuello de la camisa del hombre. ¡Estaba herido!

- Ehh… ¿hola? ¿Puedes oírme? –preguntó al hombre dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, el hombre abrió los ojos y la miró.

- Centro…comercial. –susurró el desconocido que pronto volvió a internarse en un mar de inconsciencia. Sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían sumamente cansados.

Sin embargo, esos segundos bastaron para que Ginny apreciara lo apuesto que era.

- ¿Centro comercial? ¿Quieres ir a un centro comercial? –inquirió preocupada y confundida.- Pero si te acabo de atropellar. No puede ser que estés pensando en hacer las últimas compras de navidad. Además, hoy es navidad y ya está todo cerrado. Ehh…oye…oye…hombre guapo y desconocido… -él había vuelto a perder el conocimiento.- ¿Hola? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Genial, Ginny. El único hombre apuesto en 30 kilómetros a la redonda, que no conoce a tu madre (por favor, que así sea) y vas y lo atropellas.

¿Y si acababa de conocer y atropellar al hombre de sus sueños?

¿A eso se refería su conciencia con el destino?


	4. Brumas de inquietud

**Capítulo 4: Brumas de inquietud.**

En la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo, Ginny miraba por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa y no paraba de restregarse las manos en el regazo. Aun no sabía cómo había levantado al desconocido, introducido en su coche y traído al hospital. Pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido, que se había abierto paso en su confundida mente. Hacia cuarenta y cinco minutos que estaba allí y nadie salía para informarla. El hecho de que no conociera al hombre era irrelevante para ella. Tenía que saber que estaba bien, que se recuperaría.

Después de la incoherente petición de ir a un centro comercia, el desconocido no había vuelto a recuperar el conocimiento. El golpe que tenía en la cabeza sangraba profusamente al principio; Ginny estaba segura de no habérselo producido ella. ¿Pero entonces como se lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo? La única explicación plausible era que hubiera tenido un accidente en la zona. Eso explicaría su desorientación y el qué hacia caminando por allí el día de navidad.

Sin embargo, todas las preguntas deberían esperar.

El hospital regional era pequeño y tranquilo, y a Ginny le trajo recuerdos de su niñez. Algunos agradables, otros no tantos. La voz de su conciencia estaba inusualmente callada. Aparte de ella, en la sala de espera había un matrimonio joven con su hijo pequeño, un señor mayor con los ojos cerrados y tres adolescentes riendo y recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ginny tenía el estómago revuelto y se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero al mismo tiempo, era esa necesidad de saber que el hombre se pondría bien la que la retenía allí.

Ahora los motivos de la discusión con su madre le parecían tontos y ridículos. Estaba claro que cada una tenía una visión de la vida, nunca se pondrían de acuerdo, pero no por eso tenían que hacer un drama.

Los pensamientos de Ginny volvieron momentáneamente al desconocido. Pasada la adrenalina del momento, evocó su aspecto en su mente. Era un hombre alto y atractivo, con el cabello negro y barba de tres días. Eso último le confería un toque sexy. Pero realmente lo que le había quedado grabado era el color de sus ojos. Nunca había visto un verde esmeralda tan intenso, y eso que por el accidente carecían de brillo. Decidió que en estado normal era todo un rompecorazones. Ninguna mujer podría resistírsele. Y su voz era ronca, honda y masculina, como el rugido de un león.

Perfectamente podría haber sido el hombre de sus sueños, ese que con tanta insistencia negaba que existiera.

Al fin y al cabo, Hugh Jackman era una ilusión platónica.

Pero el desconocido era de carne y hueso. Lo había tenido en sus brazos, había tocado casi todas las partes de su cuerpo, en pos de subirlo al coche. Debajo del abrigo de tela negro y el traje de ciudad, había un hombre fornido y en plena forma.

"_¿Pero qué estás pensando, Ginevra? Estás en un hospital, ni siquiera conoces a ese hombre. ¿Y ya estás fantaseando con él? Un poquito de decoro, por favor",_ le recordó, por fin la voz de su conciencia.

Miró el reloj de pulsera y vio que eran casi las dos de la tarde del día de navidad. Su familia estaría sentada a la mesa, sin ella, y disfrutando de un magnífico ágape. Porque si una cosa era cierta, era que Molly Weasley era una excelente cocinera. Y ese pensamiento hacia su familia la entristeció. Se suponía que ese día no era para estar sola como ella estaba en esos momentos. Se abrazó a si misma y recostó la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la sobresaltó y corrió a buscarlo dentro de su bolso. Como se suponía que dentro del hospital los móviles tendrían que estar apagados, se disculpó con las otras personas que estaban en la sala de espera. Al mirar la pantallita azul, se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacia Luna llamándola? ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría bien? Echaba de menos a su excéntrica amiga. Descolgó el teléfono mientras iba hacia la entrada del hospital.

- Luna, ¿estás bien? –preguntó a bocajarro.

- Ah, hola, Ginny. –desde el otro lado de la línea llegó la voz cantarina de la rubia.

- Luna…

- Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Los planetas están alineados de forma favorable para los de mi signo. Todo lo contrario se puede decir del pobre Neville, pero…

- Luna, me has preocupado. –la interrumpió Ginny.

- Ay, pues no era mi intención, Gin. Es que estoy echando las cartas con mi baraja especial, ya sabes, esa que me compré en La India y que todo el mundo me pide pero yo no la presto nunca. Esa que tiene los dibujos hechos a mano y…

- Si, Luna, ya sé que baraja es. –dijo la pelirroja con paciencia.

- ¿Ah, ya sabes cual es? ¡Perfecto!

- Luna…

- Pues eso, estaba yo con mi baraja de cartas del tarot de La India cuando me he acordado de ti.

- Que amable eres. –sonrió Ginny.

- No, cariño. No lo hago porque sea amable, sino porque soy tu amiga,

- Bueno, pero…

- El caso es que he visto algo muy interesante y me he dicho que tenía que llamarte. Esta última semana del año va a estar llena de altibajos para ti.

- No me digas. –dijo Ginny pensando en lo que ya había pasado.

- Si te digo, cielo. Mis cartas de La India nunca me fallan. –Luna había adoptado el tono más serio del que era capaz.

- Lo se, cariño. ¿Qué más has visto? –Ginny nunca había creído en esas cosas pero las toleraba y le seguía juego por la propia Luna.

- Vas a conocer al hombre de tus sueños, ese al que hace tantos años que esperas.

- ¿Al fin voy a conocer a Hugh Jackman? –saltó con su comodín de siempre.

- No, tonta. Será un hombre de carne y hueso.

- Luna, Hugh Jackman es un hombre de carne y hueso.

- Pobrecita. Eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer, pero en realidad es un lobo con corazón humano. Vi como se transformaba en directo. Además, las cartas me…

- Bueno, da igual. Dejemos a Hugh. ¿Cómo es el hombre de mis sueños? ¿Cómo lo reconoceré? –Ginny había recuperado el buen humor gracias a su amiga.

- Pues alto y moreno.

- Como Hugh.

- No como Hugh. Pero su nombre también empieza por "H". ayer hice una sesión de guija especialmente consagrada al amor y el tablero me dijo eso cuando le pregunté por ti. Ah, y después marcó una "P" y se detuvo.

- ¿HP? Nadie se llama así, Lunny.

- Eso es lo que me dijo.

- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo Ginny, aunque ya se había olvidado de qué letras eran.- ¿Algo que deba saber sobre ese hombre? ¿Algo más?

- Él te encontrará a ti.

- Pues que bien.

- Ah, y vas a tener un accidente de coche antes de que termine el año.

- ¡Luna! ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?

- Yo no lo digo, Gin. Yo solo transmito lo que me dicen las cartas: que vas a conocer al hombre de tus sueños y vas a tener un accidente con el coche. Y todo antes de que termine el año.

- Perfecto. Voy a morir habiendo conocido al hombre de mi vida pero sin casarme con él. No se si eso servirá de consuelo para mi madre.

- Si quieres se lo puedo preguntar a las cartas.

- No, tranquila. No será necesario.

- Bueno.

- Oye, Lunny, tengo que dejarte. –dijo Ginny al ver que el médico que había atendido al desconocido se acercaba a ella.- Feliz navidad. Te quiero, cielo.

- Feliz navidad, Gin. Y ten cuidado; las cartas me advierten de numerosos peligros contra ti.

- Lo tendré, adiós. –cerró el teléfono y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolso. Caminó de regreso hacia el interior de la sala de espera del hospital y se plantó delante del médico.

- ¿Es usted familiar del doctor? –el médico era un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello negro y una característica nariz ganchuda. Llevaba una plaquita con su nombre: Dr. Severus Snape.

- Perdone, ¿ha dicho doctor? –Ginny estaba algo confudida.

- Si; el hombre que ha traído es médico. Lo vimos en la documentación. –leyó la carpeta que traía en una mano.- Harry James Potter. Doctor en cirugía por la universidad de Cambridge, facultad de medicina. Trabaja en el Royal Hospital de Londres. Nacido el 31 de julio de 1980.

- Vaya, no sabía nada.

- Ya me doy cuenta. –el doctor era sumamente serio y daba la impresión de que estaba cabreado con el mundo.- Sin embargo, lo ha traído usted al hospital.

- Lo he explicado al llegar. Yo iba en mi coche y él salió de la nada. Frené y giré el volante, pero cuando bajé del coche él estaba tirado en el suelo y le salía sangre de la cabeza. –Ginny respiró hondo.- No era mi intención atropellarlo, ni a él ni a nadie, pero no pude esquivarlo. Yo…me asusté mucho cuando vi que sangraba y lo traje aquí con urgencia.

- El señor Potter ya nos lo ha explicado todo.

- ¿Está consciente?

- Así es, aunque un poco desorientado. –contestó el doctor Snape, que no ocultó su fastidio porque Ginny lo hubiera interrumpido.- Al parecer, fue él mismo quien tuvo un accidente con su propio coche y se golpeó en la cabeza, de ahí la herida y la sangre.

- Pero no vi ningún coche en la carretera de camino aquí.

- Pues estará en otro sitio. –dijo el doctor secamente.

- Tendrá que estar. –aseveró Ginny.

- El señor Potter recibirá el alta dentro de dos horas, pues quiero tenerlo en observación ese período. ¿Es usted de por aquí?

- Si, no, si. –Ginny se aclaró la garganta.- Quiero decir que si, pero no vivo aquí. Mis padres tienen una granja a las afueras del pueblo. Yo solo he venido a pasar las fiestas navideñas.

"_¿Por qué le estoy contando todo esto?",_ se preguntó la pelirroja.

- Perfecto. El señor Potter recibirá el alta y necesitará tranquilidad y comodidad durante al menos un par de días. Pase a buscarlo dentro de dos horas. –el doctor Snape se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Un momento. ¿Pretende que me lo lleve dos días a casa de mis padres?

- Usted lo ha traído y lo ha atropellado.

- ¿Qué…? Pero si acaba de decir que tuvo el accidente con su coche.

- Puede hacerse cargo de él o no.

- Si, pero… ¡no le conozco!

- Está en la habitación 021, pase a verlo y conózcalo. –dijo el doctor Snape y se marchó a un área restringida.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta en la sala de espera. ¿Ahora se tenía que hacer cargo de un desconocido?

A pesar de su enfado para con el doctor Snape y su forma de tratar a las personas, la pelirroja se encaminó hacia la habitación donde estaba su desconocido particular. La curiosidad le podía más que cualquier otra cosa. No se molestó en arreglarse el cabello o el maquillaje, aunque si se atusó un poco la ropa, que se había arrugado durante el esfuerzo. Llamó a la puerta 021, que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo por el que había desaparecido el doctor Snape. Ginny esperó la respuesta, pero nadie contestó. Picó con los nudillos una segunda vez, sin suerte tampoco. Así que se decidió a abrir sin más. Total, lo más seguro era que estuviera dormido.

Estaba tan convencida de que lo hallaría durmiendo en la cama, que al no verlo pensó que el doctor Snape se había equivocado de habitación. Tampoco es que tuviera una dolencia que le impidiera salir de la cama, pero Ginny pensaba que, de ser así, era muy precipitado. Volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y a otro buscando el rostro del posible paciente. ¡Que extraño!, pensó. Reconocía la ropa que había sobre la cómoda blanca; era cara y de ciudad. ¿Dónde se había metido su misterioso hombre? La habitación no era muy grande y…

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¡Claro! Tiene que estar en el baño.", se dijo contenta con su resolución. Aunque enseguida la asaltaron las dudas. ¿Y si el golpe de la cabeza había hecho que se desmayara en el suelo del cuarto de baño?

Señor… ¿podía tener ella tan mala suerte?

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó de puntillas hacia el cuarto de baño privado. Había luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta. Así que estaba dentro. Al igual que había hecho antes, Ginny llamó con los nudillos sobre la madera blanca. Y al igual que antes, su respuesta fue el silencio. Se apartó unos centímetros para tomar aire. El desconocido no contestaba, y ella estaba segura de que estaba dentro. Era imperativo que abriera la puerta e intentara reanimarlo si aun tenía posibilidades.

Ginny no lo pensó más y abrió la puerta muerta de miedo. Si estaba tirado en el suelo gritaría, si estaba inconsciente gritaría, si estaba…

¡Pero no estaba en el suelo, ni inconsciente, ni nada de nada!

¡Estaba orinando!

Y desde donde estaba parada Ginny con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tenía una excelente visión de su culo desnudo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? ¿Es así como tratan a los pacientes aquí? ¿No ve que está ocupado? –la voz del hombre era airada y sus ojos verdes estaban puestos directamente en el rostro de Ginny.

Pero Ginny no era capaz de ver más allá de su trasero firme, redondeado y perfecto. El hombre maldijo en voz alta los camisones de hospital, pero no cambió su postura hasta que no hubo terminado. Se volteó ya del todo para mirar a la pelirroja, que se había quedado muda.

- ¿Es que las enfermeras de este hospital no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que espiar a sus pacientes? –siguió hablando el hombre mientras se lavaba las manos y tiraba de la cadena.

El sonido del agua trajo de vuelta a Ginny, que parpadeó varias veces.

- No soy enfermera. –dijo al fin.

- ¿Enserio? –el hombre pasó por su lado; era alto, al menos veinte centímetros más que ella.- ¿Entonces es una mirona sin más?

- Tampoco soy una mirona. –dijo Ginny recobrando su orgullo. El hombre se acomodó en la camilla, aunque parecía no encontrar la postura correcta.

- Pues entonces ¿qué es? ¿Vendedora de libros, Biblias o enciclopedias? ¿De la compañía de seguros? ¿Recepcionista? ¿Psiquiatra? ¿Psicóloga?

- Ni psiquiatra ni psicóloga, aunque no le vendría mal uno. Tampoco vendo nada ni represento nada ni soy recepcionista. –Ginny se cruzó de brazos delante de él.

- Pues no lo entiendo. –el hombre se cruzó de brazos también.

- Está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control ¿verdad? –una sonrisa asomó a los labios de la pelirroja.- Me han dicho que es médico. Apuesto a que tampoco está acostumbrado a ser el paciente.

- Mire, si es usted un payaso del área de pediatría que ha venido a tomarme el pelo, que sepa que no estoy de humor. –hizo una mueca de dolor.- He tenido un accidente de coche y me duele la cabeza horrores.

- Ya sé que acaba de tener un accidente. –a Ginny le gustó verlo gruñón y el brillo de sus ojos verdes cada vez que le hablaba.- Y tampoco soy un payaso del área de pediatría.

- ¿Quién coño es usted entonces? Pienso llamar a seguridad.

- Bonita forma de darle las gracias a su salvadora y pronto cuidadora.

- ¿Cómo dice? –el hombre se incorporó un poco en la camilla.

- Yo lo encontré en la carretera; cayó justo delante de mi coche y pensé que lo había atropellado. Lo traje aquí, al hospital. –Ginny se apoyó en la pared de la derecha.- Le darán el alta en un par de horas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho antes? –el tono de voz del hombre cambió a más amistoso y cálido.

- Bueno, nada más verme ha comenzado a hacerme preguntas estúpidas.

- Usted ha entrado al cuarto de baño cuando estaba yo. –le acusó él.

- No he entrado, solo he abierto la puerta y me he encontrado con su trasero. –Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Y ha sido culpa mía?

- Pues si. He estado llamando y nadie ha contestado.

- Lo siento. No la he oído.

- No pasa nada. Reconozco que yo tendría que haber esperado a que saliera. Pero pensé que podría haberse desmayado y caído al suelo. Ya sabe, por el golpe de la cabeza. Y me preocupé. –el sonrojo ahora era más visible en las mejillas de Ginny.

- Se preocupó por mí. ¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre con una extraña curiosidad.- Quiero decir que no me conoce de nada. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por mí?

- ¿Y por qué no? Mire, ha tenido un accidente de coche y yo lo he traído al hospital. –luego, entrecerrando los ojos, añadió.- No está acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por usted ¿no?

- Pues…no. Soy una persona muy solitaria. –admitió el hombre. Carraspeó y alargó una mano.- Me llamo Harry Potter, gracias por traerme aquí.

- De nada, Harry. –dijo ella estrechando su mano y notando algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica.- Yo soy Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Así que voy a tener que estar aquí otras dos horas? –el tono de voz de Harry era de fastidio y provocó que la pelirroja riera quedamente.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho el médico. –esperó unos segundos y volvió a hablar.- ¿Así que es cierto que los médicos sois los peores pacientes?

- ¿Cómo sabe…?

- El doctor Snape lo mencionó. –acotó Ginny.

- Ah. Pues supongo que tienes razón, no estamos acostumbrados a que nos cuiden, sino a cuidar nosotros de los demás.

- ¿Y qué hacías por aquí el día de navidad? –Ginny se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.- Quiero decir, ¿no deberías de estar con tu familia?

- No tengo familia. Las carreteras suelen estar vacías y me gusta conducir a mis anchas.

- Pues tuviste un accidente.

- Se me cruzó un ciervo en el camino. ¡Es verdad! –añadió al escuchar la risita de ella.- Eso me pasa por ser miembro de Greenpeace.

- Eres algo extraño, Harry. –afirmó la pelirroja.- Vistes ropa cara y de ciudad, trabajas como cirujano en uno de los mejores hospitales de Londres y eres miembro de Greenpeace.

- Ey, eso tampoco es tan extraño. –Harry se encogió de hombros.- Al fin y al cabo, la organización está llena de pijos y niños de papá que no tienen otra cosa que hacer en la vida. Mucho reivindicar pero luego se marchan a su casa en Ferraris y Lexus.

- Bonita forma de promocionarla. Así no te saldrán muchos adeptos.

- No critico a la organización ni sus metas, sino a la mayoría de sus miembros. –aclaró el moreno.

- Es una forma de verlo. –dijo Ginny poniendo las manos en su regazo. Se sentía muy a gusto al lado de ese hombre que acababa de conocer. De pronto, la idea de alojarlo en su casa durante un par de días no se le presentó tan descabellada. ¡Era de Greenpeace!, pensó y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó Harry intrigado. Estaba sorprendido de mostrarse tan comunicativo, pues normalmente rehuía el contacto con la gente. Tal y como había dicho al principio, él era un solitario.

- Por nada. Es que no me había imaginado terminar el día de navidad en la habitación de un hospital sentada con un extraño. –sus ojos se ensombrecieron de manera que parecían dos esferas negras.

- ¿Problemas familiares?

- ¿Lo llevo pintado en la cara?

- No, solo ha sido una intuición.

- Pues ha sido muy buena. –suspiró y respiró hondo.- Se que no me vas a entender y que lo que voy a decir te parecerá una aberración, pero…a veces desearía no tener familia. Ser una solitaria, como tú.

- Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Yo me he pasado toda mi vida anhelando el amor de una familia. –ahora fue Harry quien respiró hondo.- Pero no soy nadie para juzgarte; seguro que a tu modo de ver tienes tus razones.

- Las tengo, si. –aseveró Ginny.

- Que no te entienda no significa que no te pueda comprender.

- Buff, es una historia muy larga.

- Tengo dos horas libres. –Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a modo de consuelo.

- Soy la pequeña de siete hermanos, la única chica y la única soltera. Y en agosto cumpliré treinta años; por supuesto, no tengo novio ni nada que se le parezca en este momento.

- Ya entiendo.

- ¿Si? –Ginny enarcó una ceja.

- Sufres el síndrome de Bridget Jones. Siendo tú más guapa y brillante que ella, por cierto.

- Gracias. –contestó la pelirroja complacida.- Mi problema, básicamente, se resume en una persona: mi madre.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Ginny procedió a contarle a Harry todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que tres días antes recibiera el vestido de boda de su bisabuela con la correspondiente nota recordatoria de su madre. El moreno se mostró divertido, incrédulo y consternado por momento. Y así, repasándolo con él, Ginny fue encontrado la gracia que en realidad tenía el asunto si lo mirabas con perspectiva. Claro que cuando eres la protagonista… Aun se sorprendía de hasta qué punto podía llegar su madre con tal de verla casada.

Narró a Harry las "citas" con Cedric y Blaise, antiguos amigos y compañeros de sus hermanos, y como había intentado salir indemne del asunto. Pero la soga de Molly Weasley no aflojaba y Ginny había acabado por asfixiarse. El moreno lamentó mucho la discusión que había precedido a su encuentro, y en su interior se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado con Molly, por como había tratado a su hija. Había que ser un imbécil para no ver el daño que le producía a Ginny las palabras de su madre.

No conseguía compartir con ella su deseo de no tener familia y estar sola, pero si que ahora la entendía y comprendía. Y así se lo dijo cuando la pelirroja terminó de contar su vida familiar.

- No te ofendas, pero tu madre es digna de un personaje de novela.

- No me ofendo, tranquilo. Hay veces en que la realidad supera la ficción.

- ¿Por qué dejas que te afecte? Ya sé que es tu madre, pero…también es tu vida.

- No conoces a mi madre…aún.

- ¿Aún? –Harry frunció el ceño.

- Si, se me había olvidado. El doctor Snape dijo que necesitabas descansar durante un par de días al salir de aquí. Quiere asegurarse de que no tienes ningún traumatismo.

- No tengo ningún traumatismo. –confirmó el doctor Potter con indignación.- Sé perfectamente detectarme un traumatismo.

- Bueno, yo…

- De todas formas, no puedo seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad. Buscaré un hotel en la zona y me quedaré allí.

- No hay hoteles por aquí. Como mucho encontrarás una pensión; pero siendo navidad…habrán cerrado hoy.

- No estarás hablando en serio ¿no?

- Hablo muy enserio. –Ginny se levantó y apoyó la cadera al final de la cama.- No tienes otra opción, Potter.

- ¡Pero si no me conoces! Podría ser un psicópata o un asesino o…o…

- ¿Eres un asesino? –preguntó ella con paciencia.

- No.

- Tampoco eres un psicópata porque ya tengo uno particular en mi casa de Londres y no te pareces en nada a él.

- Eh…Pero…

- Así que ya está.

- Ginny…

- Aun nos queda una hora y ya estoy cansada de hablar de mí. –se sentó en la cama.- Háblame de ti, Potter.

- Esto no funciona así, Ginny. –Harry la miró con sus profundos ojos verdes.- No quiero molestarte ni a ti ni a tu familia. Es navidad, deberías de estar allí con ellos en vez de aquí conmigo. Somos dos desconocidos que no tenemos nada en común. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero…

- Estoy segura de que ese truco te ha servido con mucha gente, la mayoría mujeres, no me equivoco. –se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada.- Pero yo no soy como todo el mundo; creí que había quedado claro tras mi relato de hija rebelde. Conmigo no sirve, Potter.

- Ginny…

- Voy a salir unos minutos a buscar una taza de té caliente. De paso le preguntaré unas cosas al doctor Snape. –se levantó y le dio un golpecito en la pierna.- Cuando vuelva no quiero más tonterías de niño pequeño.

Ginny salió de la habitación dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Había sido agradable hablar con él, sentirse escuchada y en cierto modo comprendida. Miró su reloj de pulsera: estaban a punto de dar las tres de la tarde. La mayoría de la gente estaría reposando la comida y compartiendo anécdotas familiares. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y volvió a sentirse más sola que nunca. Pero ese sentimiento le duró muy poco; no iba a permitírselo. Se recordó que en la habitación 021 la esperaba un hombre apuesto y sensato, y que no tenía nada que ver con su madre.

¿Y si las cartas tenían razón y había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños?

- Pero ¿qué estás pensando, Ginevra? Pasas demasiado tiempo con Luna. –se dijo mientras desechaba la idea.- Además, no ha habido ninguna de las señales habituales.

"_Claro, como estás acostumbrada a conocer al hombre de tus sueños todos los días…",_ habló de nuevo la voz de su conciencia.

- Oh, cállate de una vez. –contestó la pelirroja de forma despectiva.- Ni que fuera Hugh Jackman; no se le parece en nada.

Habló con el doctor Snape, que se mostró algo menos hosco que antes, aunque mantuvo el gesto adusto en todo momento. Las pruebas de Harry habían salido bien, la hemorragia se había detenido y no se había formado ningún coagulo. Ginny también preguntó cuando se lo podía llevar a casa, y se sintió extraña al decirlo. Harry no era nada suyo pero…en fin. El doctor Snape le dijo que antes de marcharse, la enfermera Rita les entregaría unas pastillas que el moreno habría de tomar. Le durarían un par de días, hasta que se volvieran a ver.

- ¿Ya se han conocido? –preguntó el doctor Snape cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

- Un poco. –fue la escueta respuesta de la pelirroja.- No quería meter en mi casa a un desconocido. –añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Técnicamente aun es un desconocido.

- Pero sé que no es un psicópata, un asesino o un ladrón. –insistió Ginny.

- Algo es algo. Buena suerte, señorita Weasley. –dijo el doctor Snape y se marchó de nuevo por el mismo pasillo que la vez anterior.

Ginny se quedó unos minutos a solas, apoyada contra la pared de la sala de espera de urgencias. A pesar de que tenía cosas más inmediatas en las que pensar, la pelirroja no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la granja de sus padres. No se arrepentía de su comportamiento ni de su decisión, pero le dolía la situación en la que había quedado todo. Ella siempre había intentado ser una buena hija y sentía que nunca había estado a la altura. Aunque las relaciones con su madre se restablecieran, que así sería, las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado para siempre.

Quería a su madre…

…pero le guardaba rencor.

Y pensar que eso no era de recibo, la estaba matando por dentro. Sintió como los ojos le ardían, pero supo contener el llanto y el tipo. No iba a derramar más lágrimas por no ser como su madre siempre quiso que fuera. Tendría que aprender con la decepción, el rencor y el dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir. Aun tenía que conocer mejor a Harry. Agradeció que de algún modo no pasara el día de navidad sola. Si no se hubiera "topado" con Harry, lo más seguro que estaría sentada en la barra de un bar mediocre y totalmente borracha.

Caminó de regreso a la habitación del moreno y lo encontró tal y como lo dejó. Esbozó una sonrisa sin darse cuenta y cerró la puerta tras de si. En ese momento, Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ginny se sintió desnuda ante él, como si esos ojos verdes fueran poseedores de rayos x. advirtió que la congoja disminuía cuando estaba con él. Extraño, pensó, muy extraño teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacia que se conocían.

- Hemos hecho un trato. Ahora te toca contarme cosas sobre ti. –le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama y apartando la mirada del torrente verde.

- Yo no he hecho ningún trato. –Harry se cruzó de brazos, aunque esbozó una sonrisa.- Te has ido dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

- Lo siento, es que estabas siendo muy tonto.

- ¿Tonto yo? Eres tu la que quieres meter a un desconocido en tu casa.

- Si no fueras tan reacio a hablarme de ti, ya seríamos un poco menos desconocidos. –insistió la pelirroja.

- Está bien. –accedió Harry con paciencia.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Lo que quieras contarme. –se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué dices que eres un solitario?

- Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año; pasé mi infancia con un tío-abuelo muy mayor que me enseñó a apreciar el valor de los libros y la educación. Cuando tenía diez años, tío Albus murió y me metieron en un internado. No hice muchas amistades en los ocho años que estuve allí, no les gustaban los huérfanos. Cuando salí de allí fui a la universidad y me matriculé en medicina. –respiró hondo.- Esa es la historia de mi vida.

- Así que eres un solitario por elección propia. –afirmó Ginny.

A Harry le gustó que de su boca no saliera un inútil "lo siento", como acostumbraba la gente. ¿Qué era lo que sentían? Él nunca había conocido a sus padres, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. No los echaba en falta porque nunca los había tenido. Lo que si echaba de menos era la sensación de pertenecer a una familia, a una unidad, a un todo. Saber que nunca estaría solo del todo. Levantó la cabeza decidido a buscar la compasión en los ojos de la pelirroja, pero no la encontró.

- Ahora si. –dijo a modo de contestación a la afirmación de ella.- Pero hubo un tiempo en que no. Estuve casado. –añadió con un suspiro.- Un error de juventud.

- ¿Cuánto hace de ello?

- Seis años. Yo era aun residente…y ella se cansó de ser la esposa del fantasma de un médico residente. –se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de ella.- Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

- Así que ahora te has pasado a mi bando ¿no? –sonrió Ginny.

- ¿Al de los solterones? Si, pero en mi caso no está tan mal visto. A nosotros no se nos pasa el arroz. –no lo dijo con ánimo de ofender, así que Ginny no se ofendió.

- A mi me lo vas a decir. –resopló.

- La sociedad aun no ha evolucionado lo que debería.

- Eso pienso yo.

Intercambiaron una mirada que podría haber fundido los plomos de todo el hospital de lo chispeante que era.

Siguieron hablando de ellos y de sus vidas durante la media hora siguiente. Rieron mucho, como dos viejos amigos que se reencuentran después de años sin verse. Compartieron anécdotas y situaciones embarazosas del pasado. Y volvieron a cruzar una mirada fogosa y anhelante. Era como si un hilo transparente los atrajera a lo inevitable.

La enfermera Rita entró unos segundos para informarles de que ya se podían ir. Harry tenía el alta provisional. Volvería dos días después a buscar el alta definitiva. Ginny esperó en la habitación mientras el moreno se cambiaba en el cuarto de baño. Cuando finalmente salió vestido con su ropa de ciudad, el corazón de la pelirroja latía acelerado. Harry se acercó a ella en dos zancadas…y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Le rodeó el rostro con las manos, le cubrió los labios con los suyos e hizo lo que tanto deseaba. Ella emitió un anhelante sonido gutural, se puso de puntillas para acercarse más, y el beso se convirtió en una explosión de ardor y movimiento. Harry bajó las manos a su cuello, acarició la suave piel blanquecina y siguió bajando hasta estrecharla por la cintura. Ginny sentía el latido acelerado del corazón de Harry. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Fue ella quién rompió el beso cuando ya no puso sostenerse más de puntillas. Respiraba con dificultad porque Harry la había dejado sin aire, literalmente. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de él, corroborando el buen estado físico en el que se encontraba. Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- Lo siento. No suelo hacer cosas como esta.

Ella le perfiló los labios con los dedos.

- Yo tampoco. Pero hoy lo necesitaba. Gracias.

- Un placer. –dijo Harry besando los dedos que se paseaban por sus labios. De nuevo compartieron una mirada chispeante.

Con el corazón más desbocado de lo que quería reconocer, Ginny se alejó de Harry y abrió la puerta. El aire frío del pasillo fue como un soplo para su intelecto, atrofiado aun por el beso. Caminó hacia la recepción con piernas temblorosas y echando en falta la cercanía de la piel del moreno. Detrás del mostrador les esperaba la enfermera Rita. La mujer los miró con las cejas enarcadas debajo de sus gafas forradas con lentejuelas falsas. El sofoco de sus mejillas era de lo más revelador.

Después de hablar lo justo con la enfermera, medicación a seguir y cuando debían volver, Harry recogió el alta firmada por el doctor Snape. Tragó saliva mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se giró para mirar a Ginny. Se la veía sexy y deseable, pensó. El beso también había revolucionado a sus hormonas. Y eso era muy raro, porque Harry se consideraba una persona muy comedida en todos los sentidos. Algo tenía Ginny Weasley que le hacia salirse de la norma. Sin embargo, cuando habló no dijo nada de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Aun piensas que es buena idea que me vaya contigo?

Las mejillas de Ginny se pusieron tan rojas que parecía que bullían.

- Si. –se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Los hombres no provocaban ese efecto en ella. Era como si un nido de abejas se hubieran instalado en su estómago y las manos y los pies se le hubieran vuelto de miel.- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. –contestó Harry aparentando despreocupación.

Ginny caminó hacia delante y respiró hondo cuando se aseguró de que Harry no la miraba. "Pie derecho, pie izquierdo. Pie derecho, pie izquierdo. Camina, Ginevra", se dijo a si misma. Alcanzaron la puerta de urgencias cuando volvió a quedarse petrificada y Harry chocó contra ella. El contacto de sus cuerpos fue fugaz, pero aun así mandó escalofríos en ambas direcciones. Lástima que en esta ocasión estuvieran de más. Sobretodo cuando Ginny salió de su estupor y se alejó corriendo. Harry aguzó la vista y su boca se contrajo en una mueca. Un numeroso grupo de personas se acercaba con los rostros llenos de agonía. Un hombre alto y pelirrojo llevaba a una mujer menuda en brazos. El moreno se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba sangrando profusamente.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó Ginny corriendo al encuentro de su familia.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Está sangrando! ¿Qué…?

Dejó la frase en el aire cuando se temió lo peor.

Ron entró a urgencias como una exhalación y el rostro tan blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Detrás suyo, algunos de sus hermanos y cuñadas. Las manos le temblaban mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su esposa. Estaba muy nervioso y luchaba contra las ganas de llorar. Miró a ambos lados de la recepción de urgencias. ¿Dónde estaban los médicos?

- ¡Un médico, por favor! ¡Un médico! –grito atrayendo la mirada de las personas que aguardaban en la sala de espera.

Los mecanismos de la mente de Harry se activaron como un resorte. Él era médico, era su deber ayudar a aquella pobre mujer. Se quitó con presteza la chaqueta y la bufanda y las arrojó a una silla cualquiera. Corrió hacia el pasillo y regresó con una camilla.

- Yo soy médico. Póngala aquí. –ordenó de manera eficiente. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones de Ginny. Ella estaba llorando y se abrazaba a un hombre pelirrojo.

- ¿Que ha pasado? –no dejaba de preguntar la pelirroja.

- No parece que tenga nada roto. –observó Harry mirando de nuevo a la mujer castaña.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –preguntó la enfermera Rita saliendo de una habitación. Sus pequeños ojos negros se contrajeron en horror al observar la camilla.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- Rita, avise enseguida al doctor Snape. Necesitamos un quirófano urgente. –Harry volvió su atención a la mujer y movió las manos por su abdomen. Al no hallar herida alguna, intercambió una mirada con el pelirrojo que la había traído en brazos.

- Está embarazada. –confesó este ya entre sollozos. Dos hombres pelirrojos se acercaron a él e intercedieron para que soltara el brazo de la mujer.- Hermione…-susurró asustado.

- Haremos todo lo que podamos por su esposa y por el bebé, señor…Weasley. –dedujo por el parecido de Ginny con todos los hombres pelirrojos. Debían de ser sus hermanos.- Yo soy el doctor Potter.

- Por favor, que no le pase nada a ella. –suplicó con sus ojos azules abnegados en lágrimas.

El doctor Snape se acercó corriendo por el pasillo mientras la enfermera Rita lo seguía de cerca. La mujer aun estaba algo sorprendida. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo debía de llevar trabajando allí si esa era su reacción ante la sangre. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Casi con seguridad la mujer estaba o había sufrido un aborto. Una mala noticia, sin duda, pero al menos su vida no corría peligro. Intercambió una mirada con el doctor Snape y este asintió después de dar un simple vistazo a la paciente.

- Necesitamos un quirófano. –repitió Harry.

- El segundo quirófano está libre y limpio. El primero aun tiene que ser descontaminado tras la operación de esta mañana.

Harry enarcó una ceja, pero después recordó que era un hospital de pueblo.

- Bien. Vamos al quirófano número dos. –decidió y empujó la camilla hacia el pasillo que comunicaba con la sala de espera.

El doctor Snape no protestó porque él hubiera tomado el mando. Siendo el único médico de urgencias, comprendía que toda ayuda era bien recibida. Llevaba trabajando dieciocho horas seguidas y aun le quedaban otras ocho hasta completar su turno. Así era el trabajo en urgencias, aunque fuera en un hospital de pueblo. Tiraba de la camilla por delante mientras corría hacia el quirófano. Tantos años en la profesión le hacían prever el resultado, pero no por ello era menos doloroso.

- ¡Harry! –Ginny se alejó de sus hermanos para encontrarse con él.- Yo… Cuídala, por favor. Es mi mejor amiga; ella…está embarazada de tres meses.

Harry vio el dolor en los oscuros ojos de la pelirroja y asintió en silencio. Estaba por irse cuando en un impulso atrajo a Ginny hacia su cuerpo. Se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso, solo roto por los latidos del corazón del otro. Harry respiró hondo y besó el cabello rojo de Ginny. La apartó de su lado con delicadeza.

- Cuidaré de ella, pero… No quiero mentirte, Ginny. El bebé…-se interrumpió al sentir los finos dedos de ella contra sus labios.

- No lo digas, por favor. No lo digas todavía. –dijo Ginny con angustia.

- Está bien. Ahora me tengo que ir. –le apretó la mano y después de soltarla desapareció dentro del quirófano número dos.

Abatida e impotente, Ginny regresó con sus hermanos. Estos ya se habían adueñado de media sala de espera y aguardaban con rostros circunspectos. Ginny se retorció las manos en el regazo y sintió un pinchazo en la frente. El corazón se le paró al observar a Ron sentado en una silla con las piernas temblándole sin parar y el jersey y los pantalones teñidos de sangre. Quiso extender sus brazos hacia él, pero primero quería saber qué había pasado.

Alejada del grupo, estaba Penélope, hablando por el teléfono móvil.

El señor Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Angelina, Fred y George se encontraban de pie, nerviosos e impacientes. Sus rostros pálidos y preocupados. Ginny fue hacia ellos y se refugió en los brazos de su padre. El señor Weasley le besó el cabello, tal y como segundos antes había hecho Harry. Se sentía desdichada y perdida, y necesitaba un punto de anclaje. Sorbió varias veces por la nariz y esperó a estar segura de que la voz no se le iba a quebrar. Aun conservaba la imagen de Hermione inconsciente, pálida y sangrando. Era para volverse loca.

"_Este es el peor día de navidad de mi vida"_, pensó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mirando a sus hermanos y a sus cuñadas. Penélope ya había terminado con el teléfono y se había unido al grupo.

- No lo se. –dijo Bill.- Después de que te fueras el ambiente siguió tenso durante bastante rato. Papá y mamá…-desvió sus ojos hacia su padre.

- Tu madre y yo discutimos, hija. –afirmó el señor Weasley en vez de su hijo mayor.

- ¿Por mi? Papá no quiero que discutas con mamá por mi culpa.

- Tenía que hacerlo, pero eso no es importante ahora. –respiró hondo.- Hermione ya estaba muy pálida cuando bajó a desayunar esta mañana. Y después de que te fueras, dijo que le dolía el estómago y subió arriba a acostarse. Ron se fue con ella.

- Todos sabíamos o intuíamos lo del embarazo, así que…pensamos que era normal. Que no se encontraba bien por culpa de las nauseas matutinas. –Angelina se mordió el labio incómoda y Fred le cogió una mano con la suya.

- Pero no era normal. –dijo Ginny con dificultad.

- No. –los ojos de Angelina se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue a Ron gritar. –explicó Charlie.- Nunca lo había visto tan consternado y desesperado. Bill y yo subimos las escaleras de tres en tres y llegamos a su habitación. Hermione estaba…sangrando, y se retorcía de dolor. La envolvimos en una manta y la metimos en el coche hasta que llegamos aquí.

- Durante el camino perdió el conocimiento, pero le dolía mucho. –George desvió la mirada hacia su hermano Ron.- Pobrecillo.

- Lo más seguro es que haya perdido al bebé. –Penélope pronunció las palabras que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar.

- Estaban tan ilusionados. –a Ginny volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Se deshizo del abrazo de su padre y fue a sentarse al lado de Ron. El pelirrojo no parecía haber advertido su presencia, así que le asió una mano con la suya y se la apretó. Cuando Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró, lo que Ginny vio en esos ojos azules le partió el corazón.

- Tengo miedo, Ginny.

- Ron…-no sabía qué decirle, porque ella también estaba asustada. Se limitó a abrazarlo muy fuerte.

- ¿Y si no es un simple aborto y la pierdo a ella también? –dijo Ron entre sollozos.- Había mucha sangre.

- No, Ron. Hermione se pondrá bien, y si ha perdido al bebé, volveréis a tener la oportunidad de ser padres, muy pronto.

- Pero Ginny…

- No. Escúchame, Ron. –Ginny levantó el rostro de su hermano por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarla.- Hermione está en buenas manos. Harry no dejará que le pase nada. No se si podrán hacer algo por el bebé, cariño. Pero…

- Yo solo quiero a mi Hermione.

- Ron…

- ¿Soy mezquino, Ginny? Por preocuparme más por Hermione que por el bebé.

- No, cariño. Todos queremos que Hermione se recupere. Ella es irremplazable. El bebé aun no formaba parte de nuestras vidas de una manera plena. –dijo la pelirroja completamente convencida de sus palabras.- Lo sentiremos si lo pierde, pero…no sería lo mismo que perderla a ella.

- Le partirá el corazón. Quería a ese bebé; los dos lo queríamos.

- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. –Ginny volvió a abrazar a su hermano y lo meció como si fuera un niño pequeño.


	5. No eres Hugh Jackman

**Capítulo 5: No eres Hugh Jackman.**

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron en silencio. Los Weasley que estaban de pie se dispersaron en pequeños grupos por la sala de espera. Nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a los ojos a los demás. El señor Weasley se sentó frente a sus dos hijos más jóvenes. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente. La imagen que tenía delante era preciosa, pero todo cambiaba cuando recordaba el motivo. Él, como el resto, estaba convencido de que Hermione había perdido el bebé, y eso lo ponía muy triste. Ron parecía estar más tranquilo, como resignado a aceptar las vueltas que daba la vida. Unas horas antes era el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora la angustia lo corroía. La incertidumbre estaba a punto de terminar con él.

Ginny abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Se sentía entumecida, con todo el peso de su hermano apoyado en su regazo. Acarició con sus manos el cabello pelirrojo, intentando darle un consuelo que no llegaría hasta que Harry o el doctor Snape salieran del quirófano número dos. Sabía que no era el momento para pensar en él, pero era inevitable. Harry había sabido llevar la situación con diligencia y entrega. Y había sabido infundirle calma y confianza a ella.

- Ginny. –dijo el señor Weasley.

- Dime, papá. –volcó su atención en él.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí, en el hospital? –la pelirroja pestañeó.- Cuando hemos venido, tú ya estabas aquí. ¿Estás herida?

- No, papá. No estoy herida. –Ginny respiró hondo. No era el momento para contarle paso a paso como había terminado allí, así que improvisó un resumen.- Después de abandonar la granja atropellé a un hombre con el coche. Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé yo. Pero resulta que frené a tiempo. El hombre había tenido un accidente con su propio coche y andaba muy desorientado. Así que lo traje aquí al hospital.

- Pero… ¿tú estás bien?

- Físicamente si.

- ¿Y el hombre del accidente, está bien?

- Si, está bien. Es el doctor Potter, el hombre que ha entrado al quirófano con Hermione. es un cirujano muy respetado en el Royal Hospital de Londres.

- Parecía muy competente. –observó el señor Weasley.

- Estoy segura de que lo es. Harry cuidará de Hermione.

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.

- Ginny…

- ¿Si, papá?

- Gracias por ser como eres.

La frase arrancó destellos brillantes de los ojos de Ginny.

- Tu madre solo quiere que seas feliz, no entiende que ya eres feliz.

- Papá…

- No digas nada, cielo. –suspiró el señor Weasley.- Todo se arreglará y Hermione se repondrá de esta.

- Estoy segura de que si. –dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada.

Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos que a todos se les hicieron eternos. Entonces, el doctor Snape, acompañado de Harry, se personó en la sala de espera. Ron se levantó como si hubiera sido activado por un resorte. Ginny lo siguió y se situó a su lado. Fue cuestión de un segundo que los hombres morenos fueran engullidos por una horda de pelirrojos. Harry intercambio una mirada con Ginny; hubo de echar mano de toda su profesionalidad para no estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era una necesidad devastadora que no entendía. Hacia solo tres horas que conocía a esa mujer.

"_Esto es de locos"_, pensó.

Pero cuando Ron preguntó, todos los pensamientos del resto quedaron congelados y aguardaron con angustia y esperanza la respuesta del doctor Snape.

- La señora Granger-Weasley se encuentra estable, pero me temo que ha perdido el bebé que esperaba. No hemos podido hacer nada por él. –su tono de voz era uniforme, carente de emoción alguna.- La paciente también ha presentado una hemorragia interna que ha sido localizada y tratada a tiempo.

- ¿Entonces Hermione está bien? –preguntó Ron de nuevo con un hilo de voz.

- Si, aunque en estos momentos está sedada y dormida.

Estaba claro que el doctor Snape no iba a decir nada más que lo estrictamente necesario y siempre refiriéndose al estado médico. En el fondo Harry lo entendía. Era mejor mantener las distancias con los pacientes y los familiares. Los sentimientos encontrados hacían al médico más vulnerable y menos efectivo en su trabajo. Sin embargo, de algún modo, Harry se sentía conectado a esa familia. Así que se aclaró la garganta y después de mirar de nuevo a Ginny, se dirigió al hombre alto y pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

- Siento mucho lo del bebé, señor Weasley. A veces ocurren estas cosas para las que no tenemos explicación alguna. –no le ofreció la mano, pero su tono denotaba que lo sentía de verdad.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo verla? –había tal desesperación en la voz de Ron, que nadie se habría atrevido a decirle que no.

- Claro. Pero todos a la vez no, por favor. –advirtió el doctor Snape.- La paciente necesita descanso y tranquilidad. Pueden ir entrando de dos en dos.

Todos estuvieron conformes y caminaron por el largo pasillo. Pasaron de largo la habitación donde había estado Harry durante dos horas y torcieron hacia la izquierda. Esa tanda de habitaciones daba al jardín moteado de nieve e inundado por la luz solar. Hermione estaba en la habitación 003. Ginny se preguntó porqué todas tenían tres números si no debían de haber más de treinta en toda la primera planta y unas veinte en la segunda planta. Era una pregunta estúpida dadas las circunstancias, así que la desechó enseguida. Ron entró primero, con el doctor Snape, y los demás aguardaron en el pasillo. Aun así, atisbaron a ver a una pálida Hermione tumbada en la cama. Estaba dormida y conectada a una bolsa de suero.

- Ginny…

Escuchar la voz de Harry hizo que parpadeara varias veces. No sabía explicar cómo ni por qué, pero cada una de sus palabras parecía una caricia destinada a estrellarse contra su mejilla pecosa. Miró esos ojos verdes que le habían llamado la atención desde el principio. Ahora todo parecía tan lejano... Incluso el beso compartido en la habitación 021. Ginny se ruborizó al recordarlo y vio como aguantaba la respiración. Harry estaba muy cerca suyo, sin restricciones. Y Ginny hizo lo que hacia rato deseaba. Abrazó a Harry y dejó salir todo el aire contenido.

No le importaba que su padre y sus hermanos la estuvieran mirando.

- Lo siento. –Harry acarició el cabello largo y rojo entre sus dedos.- Siento no haber podido salvar al bebé. Pero ya lo había perdido antes de llegar aquí.

- Se que has hecho todo lo que has podido. Gracias. –su abrazo era íntimo y sincero. Y los latidos de su corazón acelerados.- Lo importante es que Hermione está bien.

- Si. –se quedaron así seis o siete segundos, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.- Ginny…no creo que sea buena idea que vaya a tu casa después de lo que ha pasado. Tú y tu familia…

- No, Harry. No me hagas renunciar a tu compañía tan pronto. –las palabras brotaron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias.- Por favor.

- Pero…-Harry insistió porque no quería interponerse en una crisis familiar.

- No estaremos aquí todo el día. Lo más seguro es que me vaya dentro de unos minutos. Ron no se moverá del lado de Hermione. Y tenemos que darles tiempo para que asimilen la noticia. –Ginny se apartó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- Está bien. –repuso él y le dio un beso en la frente.- Iré a cambiarme, así tu podrías estar con tu familia.

- Gracias, Harry. –Ginny apretó su mano y lo dejó marchar.

Por suerte para Ginny, la desgracia de Ron y Hermione evitó que la familia Weasley la sometiera al tercer grado. Sin embargo, no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas sorprendidas de sus hermanos y sus cuñadas. El señor Weasley había entrado a ver a Hermione. Ginny respiró hondo y aguardó su turno apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

"_¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Harry, Ginevra?"_, se preguntó mentalmente.

¿Qué no le privara de su presencia?

Dios, tenía que estar pensando que la psicópata era ella. O peor aun, que era tonta y estúpida. Nadie le dice esa frase a un hombre al que acaba de conocer. Vale que las circunstancias distaban mucho de ser normales, pero… Y encima no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, ni el sabor de su boca, ni su olor de la nariz. Era como una telaraña que la iba envolviendo poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar de pensar en Harry.

Hermione estaba en el hospital; era su mejor amiga y acababa de perder un bebé.

Tenía que pensar en eso y nada más.

Una lágrima rebelde asomó a sus ojos del color del chocolate amargo. Recordó lo contentos y radiantes que estaban Ron y Hermione esa misma mañana. Y ahora su ilusión se había esfumado, ya no existía. La tristeza la fue embargando y de repente se sintió muy pequeña. Se suponía que las cosas malas les ocurrían a las personas malas. Con la mano izquierda se enjuagó una lágrima, pero volvió a aparecer otra en su lugar. Hermione era una de las mejores personas que conocía, no se merecía ese dolor. Ni su hermano tampoco.

Aun seguía llorando cuando entró en la habitación; aunque era un lloro pausado y silencioso. No servía de nada gritar ni patalear. Observó el rostro tranquilo y sereno de Hermione. Aun no había despertado de la anestesia. Estaba muy pálida y se la veía muy pequeña en la cama de sábanas blancas. Ron se aferraba a su mano y aguardaba sin decir nada. Suya era la tarea más difícil, aunque Ginny pensaba que con lo inteligente que era la castaña, lo sabría nada más abrir los ojos. Aun así, era duro tener que decirle que había perdido al bebé.

Después de cinco minutos y susurrarle unas cuantas frases a Hermione de manera cariñosa, Ginny salió. Harry ya la aguardaba en un lado del pasillo. Los Weasley también estaban allí, y la pelirroja se acercó a ellos primero. Su rostro volvía a estar libre de lágrimas, pero estaba triste. Al igual que ella, el resto de la familia pensaba regresar a la granja. El doctor Snape había hablado con Ron y quería tener a Hermione ingresada hasta el día siguiente. No por el aborto, que desgraciadamente era algo natural, sino por la consiguiente hemorragia interna. Quería estar seguro de que la había detenido con éxito.

Volverían al día siguiente, aunque Ginny estaba segura de que su madre se pasaría a la noche y así llevaría la cena a su hijo. Solo esperaba que la mujer tuviera tacto y no los atosigara.

Se despidió de su padre, de sus hermanos y de sus cuñadas. Al encontrarse con Harry a mitad de pasillo, se abrazó a él. Necesitaba unos momentos así, en silencio y calma. El moreno volvió a acariciarle el cabello y ella pudo volver a escuchar los pausados latidos de su corazón. Sin esperarlo ninguno de los dos, Harry estaba siendo un bálsamo para la tristeza de Ginny. Y la pelirroja le estaba devolviendo la confianza en el amor a él. Rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo, los dos salieron del hospital San Mungo.

El cielo se había vuelto más plomizzo y el sol de la mañana había desaparecido. Se estaban acercando a las seis de la tarde y ya había oscurecido del todo. Alrededor del hospital habían focos y farolas, pero prado adentro solo contarían con las luces del coche. El frío y el azote del viento también hicieron mella en sus cuerpos caldeados por la calefacción del hospital. Harry la pegó más a él y Ginny dejó que la guiara hasta su coche. Entraron dentro y les recorrió un escalofrío cuando la pelirroja encendió la calefacción allí también. Ginny se quedó detrás del volante sin hacer nada y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas.

Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- No, no estoy bien. –respiró hondo.- Tengo ganas de gritar y de llorar. No es justo lo que ha pasado, a ellos no. –las lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus mejillas y ella las removió con rabia.

- Lo siento. –Harry sabía que no podía decir nada más, pero le partía el corazón verla sufrir de esa manera. Quería recuperar su sonrisa, los momentos que habían vivido esa mañana. Pero ahora todo parecía opacado y borroso, como su mirada.

- Gracias, Harry. Gracias por estar aquí, a mi lado. –la pelirroja hizo el intento de sonreír, pero las comisuras de sus labios no le obedecieron. Apretó la mano de Harry.- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Me refiero a sin ser tu familia.

- Oh, Ginny, no digas tonterías. –removió un mechón de cabello rojo del rostro de ella.- Tú has estado conmigo esta mañana. No me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien al lado. Ahora sé que no soy de piedra.

- ¿No tienes amigos, Harry? –preguntó Ginny con voz dulce y sintiendo que se perdía en el mar verde de sus ojos.

- No. Ya te dije que estoy solo. –no había rastro de amargura en su voz.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos, Harry?

Harry se la quedó mirando y suspiró. Acarició su mejilla con la mano izquierda mientras el brazo derecho le rodeaba la cintura. Ginny siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con el corazón desbocado. Cerró los ojos y entonces él la besó de nuevo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y gimió al saborearlo, al sentir la calidez de su piel en el rostro y la cintura. Pero Harry se apartó demasiado pronto.

- ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos, Ginny?

- No lo se. –contestó aun aturdida.

- ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? –preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- No lo se.

Esa segunda repuesta hizo sonreír a Harry. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sonreír así después de un beso. Nunca había besado a nadie del modo en que había besado a la pelirroja. En muchos sentidos lo desconcertaba, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que la deseaba. Sin embargo, la etiqueta de solitario aun tenía su peso en la conciencia. Se apartó lentamente de Ginny y se recostó en el asiento del copiloto. Solo pretendía darle su espacio.

- Perdona, es que…-Ginny no atinaba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Conduciré yo, no te preocupes.

- Bien. –dijo Harry satisfecho. Al menos había conseguido que dejara de llorar. En el poco tiempo que hacia que la conocía, Harry se había dado cuenta de que no podía verla llorar. Era su debilidad. Y ese era otro punto que lo desconcertaba.

Realizaron el viaje de quince minutos en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro. Ginny iba algo tensa y aferraba el volante como demasiada fuerza. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en tan corto período de tiempo. Pero sin duda, la figura de Harry era la que más pensamientos arrancaba. Sobre Ron y Hermione no hacia falta añadir nada más. Habían perdido un bebé, pero se recuperarían. En cuanto a Harry, no estaba segura de nada que tuviera que ver con él. Solo sabía que no quería alejarse todavía de él. _"¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?",_ le había preguntado él de vuelta. Ginny no lo sabía; su sola presencia había trastocado todos sus valores de la soltería perpetua.

Llegaron a la granja y Ginny detuvo el coche.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó sin volverse a mirarlo.- Con todo el follón, se me ha olvidado preguntarte. ¿Aun te duele la cabeza?

- Si, aun me duele, pero estaré bien. –Harry le tocó ligeramente un brazo.- ¿Y tú, estás bien? –volvía a hacerle la misma pregunta.

- No, pero lo estaré. –giró la cabeza para mirarlo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo. Respiró hondo antes de coger la mano del moreno.- Harry…

- ¿Me vas a dar las gracias por besarte de nuevo?

- No…no. –miró al frente porque los ojos verdes de él la ponían demasiado nerviosa.- No se lo que estoy haciendo, Harry. Tú me confundes, esta situación me confunde.

- ¿Estás hablando de nosotros?

- No lo se. ¿Hay un nosotros?

Harry la cogió por el mentón e hizo que lo mirase de nuevo.

- No lo se. Yo también estoy confundido por la situación y por ti, sobretodo por ti. –había sinceridad en sus ojos.- Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. De momento, lo único que puedo decirte es que me encanta estar contigo, como me haces sentir, como te ríes… Y me ha encantado besarte, las dos veces.

- Hace muy poco que nos conocemos. –Ginny se mordió el labio inferior insegura. Las palabras de Harry habían abierto un hueco en su alma.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que me ha encantado besarte, las dos veces?

Su sonrisa la cautivó por completo y terminó ella sonriendo también; lástima que el brillo no le llegara a los ojos. Ginny sufría por su familia, se preocupaba por ella. Y ese era otro rasgo que había hechizado a Harry. Todavía no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero el moreno se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la flecha de Cupido le había atravesado el corazón. ¿Había sentido Ginny también el flechazo?

- Gracias, Harry. –le dijo sin soltarle la mano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no dejarme sola. Y por…

- ¿Mis besos? –movió las cejas arriba y abajo, provocando que ella riera de nuevo.- Todavía no me has dicho nada de ellos.

- Y por tus besos; son maravillosos. –le acarició la mejilla derecha y descubrió que lo que más le gustaba era perderse en el verde de sus ojos.

Harry no pudo soportarlo y, por tercera vez ese día, cubrió su boca con la suya. Ginny se dejó llevar en ese beso final apoyando su pecho contra el pecho de él. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos mientras Harry rodeaba su cintura. Era un beso en el que se mascaba la intensidad el momento. ninguno de los dos quería soltarse y separarse. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no experimentaban una cosa así. Cuando finalmente despegaron sus labios, se quedaron largo tiempo mirándose a los ojos. Ginny levantó la mano izquierda y le echó el cabello negro hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo es que consigues que en mi cuarto de oscuridad se cuele un rayo de sol? –le preguntó de la manera más dulce posible.

- No se como responder a eso, la verdad. –dijo Harry con el corazón derretido.

- No hace falta que contestes. –Ginny apoyó la frente contra la de él, y cerró los ojos.

Un par de ojos indiscretos se mantenían muy abiertos. Con la cara pegada al cristal de la ventana del coche, Theo Weasley, de siete años, aguardaba a que su tía lo viera. Él ya había visto bastante. La abuela Molly lo había enviado mientras ella seguía mirando por la ventana. Tía Ginny había regresado con un desconocido y encima se había besado con él frente a la granja. La abuela Molly había dejado de llorar por tía Hermione y tío Ron y ahora sonreía. Theo no entendía por qué. Hizo ruido con los nudillos en el cristal y el hombre que había besado a tía Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Theo esperaba que fuera su nuevo novio. Así la abuela Molly no tendría que buscárselo. Y también esperaba que fuera más divertido que Cedric y Blaise. Pero ese hombre parecía simpático. Theo sonrió mostrando su dentadura mellada y lo saludó con la mano. El hombre lo saludó de vuelta y eso le hizo muy feliz. Iban por buen camino.

Harry observó al niño apostado contra el cristal y sonrió.

- Ginny, tenemos un admirador, creo.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

- Es Theo, mi sobrino de siete años. –suspiró.- Es la señal para que entremos. Solo espero que mi madre no nos haya visto.

- ¿Por qué? No creo que seas vergonzosa ya.

- No, no es por eso. Si mi madre nos ha visto besarnos, no parará hasta que le confieses que vas a casarte conmigo y solucionar su mayor problema. Si le dices eso te querrá de por vida.

- No puede ser tan mala.

- No dirás lo mismo mañana por la mañana. ¿Salimos?

- Claro.

Salieron del coche y se vieron arrastrados por el azote del viento. Harry miró con atención la casa de los Weasley. Era blanca y grande, con tejas marrones y enredaderas por el porche. Se abrochó el abrigo y caminó hacia el otro lado del coche. Ginny abrazaba al niño pequeño y este le hablaba en voz baja al oído como si le estuviera haciendo confidencias. Cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos, el niño se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad y se cogió de la mano de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, cuando habló no había rastro de timidez alguna.

- Hola, me llamo Theor Weasley. ¿Tú eres amigo de tía Ginny? –sus ojos azules eran muy intensos y, Harry se fijó en que su cabello, debajo del gorro de lana, era de color rojo.

- Si; me llamo Harry. –alargó la mano para estrechársela; nunca había estado con niños y no sabía como había que comportarse con ellos.- Encantado de conocerte.

- La abuela Molly está deseando conocerte, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

- Guardaré el secreto. –Harry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo está la tía Hermione? –preguntó Theo volviéndose hacia la pelirroja.- Mamá nos ha dicho que ya no va a tener un bebé. ¿Es verdad?

- Si, cariño. –contestó Ginny seria y triste y le pasó el brazo por los hombros al niño.- Cuando regrese, vamos a tener que cuidar mucho de ella.

- ¿Podré llevarle chocolate?

- Claro.

- Cuando yo estoy triste por algo, mamá siempre me da chocolate y me pongo mejor. –simplificó Theo con su lógica infantil. Pero sus palabras conmovieron a Ginny.

- El chocolate está bueno. –Harry le echó una mano a la pelirroja, que volvía a tener un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Cuál te gusta más, el blanco o el negro?

- Los dos me gustan mucho, pero el negro aun más.

- Si, el negro está definitivamente mejor. –Harry rodeó la cintura de Ginny.

- ¿Entramos? Aquí hace frío. –afirmó Theo y corrió para subir los escalones del porche.

- Gracias. –susurró Ginny.

- Ahora no te he besado. ¿A qué se deben estas gracias?

- A ti, por ser como eres. –llegaron hasta el porche y se detuvieron al pie de los escalones.

- Ginny, aun no me conoces. –Harry bajó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Yo creo que si.

Si Harry tenía pensado añadir algo más a eso, quedó en el aire. La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par y salió la señora Weasley con los brazos abiertos. Era tal y como Harry la había imaginado. Ginny se parecía muchísimo a ella, casi su viva imagen. La pelirroja respiró hondo y subió los escalones con pesadumbre. Estaba claro que no había perdonado a su madre todavía. Pero la señora Weasley ya tenía puestos sus pensamientos en otra cosa. Se había sentido consternada por Ron, Hermione y el bebé perdido, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por Ginny y se hombre que la había besado en el coche.

- Ginny, cariño, ¿vienes del hospital? –la envolvió con un maternal abrazo que casi la ahoga.

- Si, mamá. Hermione ha perdido al bebé y pasará la noche allí.

- Una mala noticia, sin duda. –y lo decía de verdad, tenía medio corazón roto y en breve iría al hospital para que el resto pudiera regresar a cenar.

- Si, estaban muy ilusionados. –Ginny le indicó a Harry que entrara.- Mamá quiero que conozcas a Harry Potter. Se quedará con nosotros un par de días. Harry tuvo un accidente de coche y aun no es seguro que regrese a Londres.

- Espero que no sea nada grave. –la señora Weasley se apresuró a extender una sonrisa en su rostro y lo cogió de la mano.- Santo Dios, estás helado, querido. Voy a preparar una sopa caliente, una ensalada, mi puré de patatas…-su voz se perdió de camino a la cocina.

- ¿Seguro que no molesto? –preguntó Harry cuando se quedaron a solas en el recibidor. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero.

- Ya has visto lo encantada que está. –Ginny lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el salón.- Ven, te presentaré al resto de la familia.

- Debería de tener miedo de cómo suena eso.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Ginny enarcando una ceja.

- No, sorprendentemente.

- Bien, es bueno saberlo.

En el salón estaba lo que quedaba de la familia Weasley, niños incluidos. Se notaba que ya habían cenado, pero a juzgar por sus rostros no había sido una cena agradable. La tensión y la preocupación se mascaban en el ambiente, junto con la curiosidad. Harry estaba muy quieto al lado de Ginny; sabía que era objeto de escrutinio por parte de todos. El único hombre adulto que había en el salón se quitó sus gafas de leer y se levantó. Debía de ser otro de los hermanos de Ginny, pensó. Pero la primera que se acercó fue una jovencita rubia. Helena estaba pálida y sus ojos azules hinchados. El chico con el que estaba, en cambio, seguía jugando con su teléfono móvil, como si todo aquello le fuera ajeno.

- Tía, ¿cómo está tía Hermione? –preguntó Helena parada delante de ellos.

- Ella está bien, dormida. Pero ha perdido el bebé. –confirmó la pelirroja.

- Oh, pero eso es terrible. –Helena se puso a llorar y una mujer, asombrosamente parecida a ella, se levantó para consolarla.

- Cariño, tranquila. –Fleur la rodeó con sus brazos.- Lo siento, es una chica muy sensible nuestra Helena.

- ¿Y Ron como está? –preguntó una mujer castaña que llevaba un niño pequeño en brazos.- Soy Katie, una de las muchas cuñadas de Ginny. –añadió sonriendo a Harry.

- Oh, lo siento. Que maleducada soy. Este es el doctor Harry Potter, se quedará con nosotros un par de días hasta que se encuentre mejor. –explicó Ginny.

- ¿He oído médico? –dijo la señora Weasley sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. llevaba una bandeja con dos platos de sopa, su puré de patatas, una botella de vino y otro plato con canapés variados.- ¡Ginny, no me habías dicho que era médico!

- Y ahora es cuando empieza la función. Lo siento. –le murmuró Ginny a Harry. Él solo atinó a sonreír.

- Buena jugada, cuñadita. –se acercó a ellos una mujer menuda con cara de duendecillo y el cabello corto y puntiagudo.- No podrías haberlo hecho mejor ni aunque quisieras.

- Harry esta es mi cuñada Dora. –pasó por alto el comentario de la castaña.

- Espero no ser ninguna molestia. –dijo Harry algo cohibido.

- ¡¿Molestia? No digas tonterías, querido. –se apresuró a contradecirlo la señora Weasley. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en el reloj de cuco que había encima de la chimenea.- ¿Han comido algo tus hermanos y tu padre?

- No lo se. –Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Detesto conducir de noche, pero… ¿Qué clase de madre seria si no fuera a ver a mis hijos? Lo deben de estar pasando tan mal.

- Ron no estaba nada bien, la verdad. –admitió la pelirroja.

- ¿Así que eres doctor, Harry? –la angustia iba y venía de la mente de la señora Weasley como si fuera un boomerang.

- Si, señora. Soy cirujano en un hospital de Londres.

- ¿Y estás casado?

- ¡Mamá! –interrumpió la pelirroja.

- Solo es una pregunta inocente. –sonrió y miró a Harry esperando su respuesta.

- No, señora. Estoy soltero y sin compromiso…-ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Ginny-…de momento.

- ¡Oooohhhh! –fue imposible que la señora Weasley contuviera un gritito de emoción.- ¡Que maravilla!

Ginny se limitó a rodar los ojos y respirar hondo. Le dio un codazo a Harry para que no le siguiera tan bien el juego. Miró a Percy, que había comenzado a ponerse el abrigo. Era el hermano más callado, prudente y aburrido de todos. Los gemelos no se cansaban de hacerle bromas, pero todos contaban con él cuando hacia falta. Ginny vio que realmente estaba preocupado esa noche. No era ningún secreto que era con Hermione con quien mejor se llevaba. Los dos poseían una mente inteligente y ávida de más conocimiento.

- ¿Vas al hospital?

- Si, quiero pasar por allí. pero antes dejaré a Justin en su casa; se lo prometí a Bill si la cosa se alargaba. –estrechó la mano de Harry de menara ceremoniosa.- Percy Weasley.

- Encantado.

- ¿Te llevarás a mamá contigo? –preguntó Ginny mientras suplicaba con la mirada.

- Bueeeeeno…

- ¿Me harías ese favor, querido? Ya sabes lo poco que me gusta conducir; es tu padre el que lleva el coche siempre.

- Claro, mamá. –Percy se vio en la obligación de aceptar.- Me debes una. –añadió mirando a su hermana.

- Claro, haré de canguro para Patrick, y gratis. –Ginny amplió su sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿dónde están el resto de mis sobrinos?

- Durmiendo. –explicó Fleur ya libre de su llorosa hija. Helena se había escabullido para despedirse de Justin.- Ha sido un día intenso para ellos.

- Imagino.

- Bueno, queridos, detesto tener que irme así, sobretodo cuando tenemos un invitado, pero… -la señora Weasley regresó con su abrigo y bufanda puestos y miró al moreno con una sonrisa.- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry, querido. Espero que mañana tengamos tiempo para hablar un ratito.

- No si yo puedo evitarlo. –murmuró Ginny sin que su madre la oyera.

- Claro, señora Weasley.

- Ginny, asegurate de que Harry se tome la cena y se sienta cómodo.

- Claro, mamá.

- ¿Y donde está ese chico? –miró a ambos lados del pasillo.- Fleur, ¿dónde está mi nieta?

- Creo que están en el porche, Molly. Solo se están despidiendo.

- Ummmm…no termina de convencerme ese chico. –refunfuñó camino de la puerta.

- Si esta mañana decías que era encantador.

- Pues he cambiado de idea. Bueno, no nos esperéis despiertos. No se lo que tardaremos en volver.

La señora Weasley salió al porche y se arrebujó mejor en su abrigo. Miró a su izquierda, mientras Percy encendía el coche, y vio a Helena y Justin besándose. Torció el morro y carraspeó un par de veces.

- Joven…joven… ¡Joven! Es hora de irse. –le dijo dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

- Me llamo Justin, abuela. –contestó el chico mascando chicle.

- No soy tu abuela, joven. –besó a su nieta.- Hasta mañana, querida.

- Dale un abrazo a tía Hermione de mi parte.

- Descuida, lo haré.

Cuando la señora Weasley y Justin hubieron subido al coche, Percy arrancó y este se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ginny se recostó en la puerta después de cerrarla.

- No ha ido tan mal después de todo ¿no? –opinó Harry a su lado.

- ¿De veras lo crees? Pobre Helena. –se masajeó la sien y cerró los ojos agotada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque ahora su objetivo es ella. –abrió los ojos para mirarlo.- Gracias a tu comentario, se cree que ya me tiene colocada y su misión para conmigo ha terminado.

- Entiendo.

- Le has dado esperanzas. –caminaron de regreso al salón.

- ¿Dónde están tus cuñadas? –preguntó Harry al encontrar el salón vacío.- Estaban aquí.

- Parece que mis cuñadas son más sutiles que mi madre. –Ginny respiro hondo y se abrazó a si misma. Fue a sentarse en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, y apoyó la espalda en el sofá. Sobre la mesita de centro, estaba la bandeja con la cena.- Vamos, ven a cenar.

- Es la primera ver que ceno en el suelo. –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

- Si quieres podemos ir al comedor.

- No, aquí está bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde voy a dormir? Nadie ha dicho nada al respecto.

- Eso es porque todos piensan que dormirás conmigo, en mi cama.

- Pero eso no va a ser así, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, depende. –lo miró a los ojos verdes.- No tiene por qué pasar nada.

- Cierto, no tiene por qué.

- ¿Por qué no cenamos y ya veremos después?

- Perfecto.

- Bien.

Cenaron prácticamente en silencio, excepto cuando Ginny le hablaba de su familia y le contaba anécdotas de su infancia. Harry estaba encantado de tenerla enfrente. El fuego arrancaba destellos anaranjados y amarillos a su cabello rojo. Las mejillas lucían arreboladas y tenía un brillo especial en la mirada. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza y se encontraba con que Harry la estaba mirando. Era confuso verse pasando la noche de navidad con Harry después de lo ocurrido ese día. La mitad de su corazón estaba con Ron y Hermione, por supuesto, pero la otra mitad latía apresuradamente por estar tan cerca de Harry.

Terminaron de cenar y vieron el reflejo de la nieve que caía a través de la ventana. Ginny alargó el brazo para coger el mando de la cadena musical y la puso al volumen más bajo. No se sorprendió al reconocer la magnífica voz de Aretha Franklin, que los envolvía como un arrullo. Era la favorita de su madre. Harry alzó la mano por encima de la mesa y cogió la suya. Sus ojos se encontraron; habían llegado a una situación de no retorno. La pelirroja siguió el trazo de los dedos de Harry y se llevó la mano a los labios. Harry la observaba en silencio y con paciencia. Tiró de ella para que se acercara más a él. Ginny se sentó delante suyo, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho y dejando que sus brazos la envolvieran por la cintura.

- Harry…-murmuró.

- Hmmm. –él estaba embriagado por su olor.

- Llámame pesada si quieres, pero…gracias por estar hoy conmigo.

- Gracias a ti por salvarme la vida.

- ¿Crees en el destino?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Antes no. Ahora no lo sé.

Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- No se si estoy hecha para tener una relación sentimental duradera. –confesó ella.

- Tampoco yo. –admitió Harry.

- Hasta hace unas horas estaba convencida de que terminaría mis días sola. Y no lo digo con amargura. Era solo mi realidad.

- Lo se.

- Pero entonces apareciste tú. –apretó sus manos.

- Que romántico. –sonrió Harry.

- Te vi el culo en el hospital; un culo estupendo, por cierto. Y encima besas muy muy bien. –se volteó para mirarlo.- Me confundes, Harry.

- Tú a mi me hechizas. –no había ni una vena sarcástica en su voz.

- ¿No crees que podamos ser amigos?

- Es difícil ser amigo cuando solo piensas en volver a besar a la otra persona. –acarició la mejilla pecosa.- Yo siempre he sido un solitario. Me cuesta confiar en la gente.

- En mi has confiado.

- Si.

- Y no te ha dado miedo mi familia. –sonrió al recordarlo.

- Cierto.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Harry?

- Compartir algo juntos.

- Hay muchas cosas que pensar. –Ginny se dio la vuelta y volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Harry.- Siempre envidié a mis padres y a mis hermanos por poder compartir momentos como este con personas especiales para ellos.

- Sería difícil no poder decir nada.

- Estaba acostumbrada.

- Ginny, si buscas que te prometa algo, no lo voy a hacer. –el tono de voz de Harry era serio, pero dulce.- Yo nunca prometo nada, porque las promesas son muy fáciles de romper.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? No te pareces en nada a Hugh Jackman. –los ojos de Ginny estaban medio cerrados y había una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios.

- ¿De verdad? –distraídamente Harry acarició un mechón de pelo rojo.

- Hmm. Por eso me cuesta entenderlo. –su voz sonaba ya muy lejana.

- ¿El qué te cuesta entender, Ginny?

"_Que me he enamorado de ti en un día"_, habría querido contestarle.

Pero la pregunta de Harry se quedó sin respuesta.

Ginny se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.


	6. Love happens

**Capítulo 6: Love Happens.**

Ginny se despertó arropada con una manta en el sofá del salón. Había comenzado a amanecer; el sol se colaba tímidamente por las ventanas. En la chimenea aun ardían los rescoldos de la noche anterior. Eso y su presencia en el sofá eran lo único que detallaba lo ocurrido. Ginny levantó la cabeza del cojín a modo de almohada, pero Harry no estaba por allí. Observó que había recogido la bandeja de la cena, y en su lugar, sobre la mesita de centro, había una nota. Ponía simplemente "**_Ginny_**".

Se sentó en el sofá para leerla.

"**_El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa cuando no tienes poder sobre él._**

**_No sé lo que siento por ti, Ginny. Pero sé que siento algo. Algo que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía por nadie. ¿Tiene sentido?_**

**_Ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas desde que nos conocemos._**

**_La necesidad que siento de ti me asusta y me confunde._**

**_Necesito tiempo para aclarar esa y otras cosas._**

**_Esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego._**

**_Harry."_**

La nota era muy corta, pero tampoco necesitaba decir nada más. Se sentía exactamente igual que él. Los dos necesitaban espacio. Corroborar que eso que creían que sentían era real. Nunca pensó en encontrarse en esa situación. Pero sin Harry no habría soportado toda la angustia del día anterior. Ahora podía ver las cosas en perspectiva. Lo único que no cambiaba era lo que sentía cuando la besaba. Siempre había pensado que lo de las mariposas en el estómago era una tontería. Pero eso era justamente lo que sentía con Harry. Tenía razón al decir que las cosas habían ido demasiado deprisa.

Aunque había comenzado a tener una cosa clara: en menos de 24 horas se había enamorado de Harry Potter.

Deseó tener a Hermione a su lado para contárselo. Su mejor amiga siempre ponía el toque racional a sus locuras. Porque todo aquello era una locura. La segunda vez en veintinueve años que se enamoraba… ¡y tenía que ser de un desconocido! ¿Qué sabía de Harry en realidad? Él le había dicho que era un solitario. Y ella se había acostumbrado a ser una solterona.

La pareja perfecta, pensó con amargura y chasqueó la lengua.

No dudaba de la palabra de Harry, pero de alguna manera el embrujo se había roto.

Se levantó del sofá y miró el reloj de la chimenea: las seis y media. ¿A qué hora se habría marchado Harry? ¿Lo volvería a ver? Mejor no pensar en ello. Era un nuevo día con nuevas situaciones que afrontar. Tenía que ir a ver a Hermione al hospital. Tanto su amiga como su hermano debían de estar pasándolo fatal. ¡Y ella fantaseando! Sin embargo, por mucho que se reprendiera por hacerlo, volvía a pensar en Harry. No recordaba la última vez que un hombre había dejado una huella tan profunda en ella.

En su habitación se duchó y se cambió de ropa. No servía de nada darle tantas vueltas a la figura de Harry si él no estaba allí. Sentía curiosidad por saber quién lo había acercado hasta donde fuera que hubiera ido. Pero una cosa era segura, se había llevado el brillo de la mirada de Ginny y toda su energía. La pelirroja se arrastró a su cama y se dejó caer en ella. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de pensar tanto. Ella era más bien una persona de impulsos. Los mismos impulsos que la habían llevado a pasar todo el día de ayer con un desconocido. Y a besarlo, le recordó la vocecita insidiosa de su cabeza. Besaba muy bien, pensó. En una escala del 1 al 10, Ginny le daba un 11, puede que hasta un 12.

Estaba muy confundida; más con cada minuto que pasaba.

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y otro de la almohada. Normalmente, ese gesto conseguía relajarla. Lástima que siempre hubiera una excepción a la norma. Resopló con muy poca elegancia y se levantó. Comenzó a mover una pierna con impaciencia. Ya volvía a ser una adolescente a la espera de la llamada del chico que le gustaba. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien, y tenía que ser ya. Su primer pensamiento fue Hermione, nuevamente, pero aparte de que no estaba allí, no sería justo.

Siguió pensando.

Y cuando dio con la solución se puso en marcha. Se miró distraídamente el reloj de pulsera y asintió. Eran más de las siete, así que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Necesitaba una reunión de chicas. Llamó con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de Angelina y Fred. De dentro llegó un gruñido y Ginny abrió la puerta levemente. Su hermano se dio la vuelta en la cama y murmuró algo, pero Angelina levantó la cabeza y la miró. Ginny le hizo señas para que saliera y fuera a su habitación. Lo mismo hizo con Fleur y Penélope. Katie estaba dándole el biberón a Lucas, pero asintió. Ya solo quedaba Dora. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y caminó de puntillas para no hacer ruido. Allí estaban las habitaciones de los niños, de Charlie y Dora, y de sus padres. Repitió el proceso y llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, así que se aventuró a abrirla levemente.

- Oh, Dios mío. –masculló Ginny y cerró la puerta de golpe. No sabía si terminar de escandalizarse o echarse a reír. Acababa de pillarlos haciendo el amor. ¿Quién iba a pensar que…a esas horas de la mañana…? Pegó el oído a la puerta y llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez no abrió.- Dorita, te espero en mi habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

En su habitación la esperaban sus cuñadas, todas con cara de sueño y algunas bostezando sin parar. Ginny entró y no dijo nada. Tampoco comentó la forma en que había encontrado a Charlie y Dora. No lo hizo porque se conocía y sabía que se desviarían del tema. Se sentó encima de su tocador y respiró hondo. Cuando cinco minutos después entró Dora, todas la miraron con curiosidad. A través de la ventana entreabierta, una suave brisa se colaba hasta las mejillas de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ginny? –preguntó Penélope, que se había sentado en la silla del tocador.

- Si, algunas estábamos durmiendo. –apuntó Angelina metida en la cama de la pelirroja junto a Katie y Fleur.

- Estoy confundida. –anunció Ginny.- Normalmente estas cosas las discuto con Hermione, pero… -hizo un gesto con la mano.- Harry se ha ido; ya no estaba cuando me he despertado.

- ¿El médico que atendió a Hermione? –Penélope también estaba confusa, pero por distintas razones.

- Ese.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? –dijo Fleur bostezando a la vez.

- ¿Y por qué eso te confunde? –Katie miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ginny.

- Ya no se si soy carne de solterona o no. –la pelirroja suspiró.- Es más, ya no se si quiero ser una solterona o no.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? –Dora dejó la pregunta incompleta.

- ¿Cuánto tardasteis vosotras en enamoraros de mis hermanos?

- Buff, depende…-comenzó a decir Angelina.

- Un instante. –dijo Fleur sin vacilar.- ¿Qué? Me quedé con el hermano más guapo. Yo no tengo la culpa. –se defendió cuando la miraron todas con la boca abierta.

- Supongo que sería de tontas negar que Bill es guapo. –convino Katie.- Pero yo me quedo con mi George.

- Y yo con mi Freddie. –sonrió Angelina.- No le digais que le he llamado así.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Ginny? –despues de Hermione, Dora era la cuñada que mejor conocía a la pelirroja.- ¿Estás enamorada?

- Nooooo. –contestó demasiado pronto.- Si. No. Bueno, no se. Puede. No lo sé. –se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿De Harry el médico? –preguntó Penélope.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿En un día? –exclamó sorprendida.

- Puede que no me haya enamorado de él. –se apresuró a decir Ginny.- Puede que…las circunstancias, estábamos viviendo un momento intenso…

- No creo que estés enamorada de él…todavía. –opinó Dora.- Lo que pasa es que el primer hombre que te tambalea los cimientos. Enamorarse de alguien no es cuestión de horas, pero si creo que has reconocido a tu media naranja.

- ¿Los demás pensáis igual?

- Si. Ahora lo que sientes es efecto de un flechazo, no amor propiamente dicho. –asintió Fleur.

- Ginny, ¿has estado enamorada alguna vez? –curioseó Penélope.

- Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y era una cría aun. He querido a los hombres con los que he estado, pero…nunca me he sentido enamorada de ellos. –confesó.- En cambio, con Harry…es como si tuviera un cartelito colgado que dice: es él. El ÉL con mayúsculas.

- Nena, lo tuyo promete. –sonrió Katie.

- Él está igual de confundido. Eso es bueno ¿no? Porque si no le provocara nada…no estaría confundido.

Todas asintieron y Ginny respiró hondo.

- Molly está a punto de salirse con la suya. –añadió Angelina y se echaron a reír.

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, la señora Weasley escogió ese momento para abrir la puerta. Sus ojos, del mismo color que los de su hija, se abrieron con sorpresa. Allí estaban todas sus nueras y su hija. ¿Qué estarían tramando?, pensó. Pero se le pasó enseguida porque estaba entusiasmada con la perspectiva de ver colocada a su hija pronto. ¡Y con un médico!, nada más y nada menos. Estaba que no cabía en si de gozo.

- El desayuno está listo, y ya todos están abajo. Daros prisa si no queréis quedaros sin nada. –informó limpiándose las manos en el delantal.- Ron ha llamado. A Hermione le van a dar el alta dentro de poco y vendrán esta tarde para aquí.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ginny.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- Está bien. Triste y apenada, pero lo está llevando con mucha entereza.

- Hermione es fuerte, lo superará. –afirmó Dora.- Y Ron está loco por ella. Volverán a intentarlo y cuando menos lo esperemos tendremos otro pelirrojo correteando por la casa.

- Si, tienes razón. –sonrió la señora Weasley agradecida.- Bueno, bajad a desayunar.

Siguiendo esa orden, bajaron e hicieron suyos los restos de sus maridos e hijos. Ginny casi no comió, pues seguía dándole vueltas al "_asunto_ _Harry_". Hablarlo con sus cuñadas la había tranquilizado un poco, pero aun así… Si Harry no se hubiera marchado tan de repente, podrían haberlo hablado con más tranquilidad. Su mente se agarraba a la frase "esto no es una despedida" de su nota. Porque si no pensaba volver a verla, no se habría molestado en escribirla.

Harry le había dicho que él no pensaba prometerle nada, porque las promesas son fáciles de romper. Pero de algún modo, esa frase sonaba a promesa. Ginny suspiró y dejó la tostada a medio comer encima de la mesa. Para que luego dijeran que encontrar a tu alma gemela, al hombre de tus sueños, era un trabajo fácil. Las cosas nunca eran fáciles en la vida real. Decidió que necesitaba poner un poco de fantasía en su vida y se levantó para trabajar un rato en sus dibujos. Al menos eso la distraería hasta que llegaran Ron y Hermione.

Organizó su puesto de trabajo en un rincón de la biblioteca. Encendió la radio y tamborileó con los dedos encima de la mesa al ritmo de una canción de los Red Hot Chili Peppers. Distribuyó las láminas de dibujo y las clasificó por grupos. Primero el tema, después si estaban terminadas o no y por último los esbozos. Se quedó mirando un esbozo de una historia que había creado ella misma. Los dibujos y los diálogos recordaban al mundo del cómic. De hecho, había creado una guerrera a su imagen y semejanza: Brianna. Dudó sobre si ponerle su nombre, pero eso ya sería demasiado. Y como siempre que hacia, después de 10 minutos mirando las láminas y perfilando el argumento, las guardó en el fondo de su carpeta de dibujo. Si quería trabajar un rato, mejor que se concentrara en lo que le pedía la editorial. Conectó los auriculares a la radio y se desconectó del mundo.

Así se mantuvo trabajando durante las siguientes tres horas.

Levantó la cabeza y soltó un gritito cuando notó una mano suave en su hombro. Por fortuna, el respingo no había afectado al dibujo que estaba coloreando. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y se dio cuenta de que fuera estaba nevando. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Hermione de ojos tristes y sonrisa resignada. Aun seguía algo pálido. Con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, Ginny se limitó a abrazarla.

- Estoy bien, Ginny. –dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.- Ya ha pasado todo.

- Debería de ser yo quien te consolara a ti. –la voz de Ginny sonó amortiguada por el cuerpo de la castaña.

- Podemos consolarnos mutuamente.

- Teníamos tanto miedo por ti. –Ginny se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento no había mostrado lo asustada que estaba. Solo con Harry se había permitido bajar la guardia.

- No ha sido nada especial, Gin. Muchas mujeres sufren abortos como yo. –a Hermione volvió a temblarle la voz, pero luchaba por ser fuerte.

- No intentes quitarle importancia, Hermione. –la pelirroja levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Su cuñada seguía tan pálida como un vampiro.

- No lo hago, Ginny. Pero tampoco puedo soportar regodearme en mi dolor. –se apartó suavemente de la pelirroja y fue a sentarse al sofá.- Ron y yo hemos tenido toda la noche para hablar y llorar.

- Tenéis que estar unidos. Ron no te dejará caer, Hermione. –Ginny abandonó la mesa donde tenia su trabajo y fue a sentarse en el sofá también.- Si lo hubieras visto…estaba desesperado.

Hermione guardó silencio unos minutos.

- Era un niño. –dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz. Unas tenues lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y consiguieron poner un nudo en el estómago y la boca de la pelirroja.- Ron se ha portado estupendamente conmigo.

- Claro que si, él te quiere y te adora.

- Y yo a él. ¿Sabes? El riesgo de aborto es una posibilidad viable durante los tres primeros meses de embarazo, pero de alguna forma…nunca piensas que te va a ocurrir a ti.

- Oh, Hermione…-apretó su mano con fuerza a modo de apoyo y consuelo. Era una situación que ella tampoco se imaginó que estaría viviendo.

- Y ahora solo puedo pensar en cómo podría haberlo evitado. ¿Tomé las precauciones necesarias? ¿Descansé todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Hice algún movimiento brusco? ¿Qué hice mal, Ginny? –sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas y su cuñada solo atinó a abrazarla.

- No fue culpa tuya, Hermione. Deja de pensar eso.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… ¿por qué a mi, Ginny?

- No lo sé, cariño. Pero no puedes mortificarte por eso. –acarició el cabello castaño.- Piensa que Ron y tú tendréis más posibilidades. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico al respecto?

- Nos ha aconsejado que esperemos seis meses antes de volver a intentarlo; no ve que haya ningún problema para que vuelva a quedar embarazada.

- Centra en eso todos tus pensamientos, Hermione. No quiero verte derrumbada, y estoy segura de que Ron tampoco.

- Él también lo está pasando fatal.

- Normal, los dos habéis perdido un hijo, y ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Hermione se enjuagó las lágrimas y respiró hondo. Sus ojos ya no brillaban, como hacían el día anterior por la mañana. Pero Ginny atinó a ver una gran fuerza interior que luchaba por salir a la superficie. En silencio, Hermione agradeció el apoyo de la pelirroja y volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió cuando ya se estaban separando. Ron acudió a rodear por la cintura a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tenía algunas ojeras, sin duda de haber pasado la noche en vela. Ginny se abrazó a si misma y le dedicó una mirada cargada de sentimientos y palabras a su hermano.

Ron y Hermione abandonaron la biblioteca dejando a Ginny con un pensamiento agridulce. Era emotivo ver lo mucho que se querían a pesar de estar pasando un mal momento. Seguían juntos ante la adversidad. Como Harry había hecho con ella la noche anterior. Le había ofrecido su consuelo sin tener que pedírselo. Y esa faceta acrecentaba el sentimiento de Ginny de que le moreno podría ser ÉL. Ginny suspiró y decidió salir también de la biblioteca. El tiempo había pasado más deprisa de lo que pensaba. En la larga mesa del comedor ya estaban colocados sus hermanos y sus familias. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina con una fuente de ensalada en las manos.

- Ah, Ginny, querida, ¿dónde está el médico de ayer? Tus hermanos no han sabido decírmelo. –las mejillas de la señora Weasley estaban arreboladas y Ginny notó como los adultos presentes paraban sus conversaciones y aguzaban el oído.

- No está, mamá. Se ha marchado.

- ¿Marchado? ¡¿Cómo que se ha marchado? ¡¿Adonde? –los ojos de la señora Weasley se abrieron sorprendidos.

- No lo se. –Ginny se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. Se prometió que no iba a caer en su trampa de nuevo.- A casa, supongo. A Londres.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué le has hecho para que se vaya?

- Qué no le habrá hecho sería más acertado decir. –murmuró Fred y chocó las manos con George.

- Estáis hablando de vuestra hermana pequeña. –les recordó Angelina en el mismo tono de voz baja.

- Arrgg, que asco. –dijo George mirando hacia otro lado.

- Si. ¿Cómo se nos ha podido olvidar? –Fred ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

- Peor que sus hijos. –opinó Katie rodando los ojos.

Ginny, recuperada de la acusación, se preparaba para contestar a su madre. Pero era difícil intentar mantener la compostura delante de una persona cuya especialidad era meter el dedo en la yaga. ¡Continuamente!, pensó la pelirroja.

- Mamá, no le he hecho absolutamente nada.

- Pues tal vez tendrías que haberte mostrado más hospitalaria. –insinuó la señora Weasley provocando un murmullo como un tsunami entre sus nueras y sus hijos.

- ¡Mamá! –se quejó Ginny.

- ¡¿Tu sabes las posibilidades que hay de que un médico se fije en ti? ¡Una entre un millón! ¡Y tu has desperdiciado tu oportunidad!

- Mamá…

- Ahora estamos como al principio.

- Ni que me hubiera pedido matrimonio después de 24 horas juntos. –Ginny evitó mirar a sus cuñadas, que sabían realmente como se sentía.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos. –durante unos segundos, la señora Weasley pareció consternada.- Que poca consideración tienes conmigo, Ginevra. Me pones la miel en los labios para después quitármela de la forma más vil y premeditada.

- ¡Pero bueno! –Ginny se llevó las manos a las caderas.- ¿Qué narices estás diciendo de miel? ¿Ahora soy vil?

- Menos mal que una es previsora. –la señora Weasley no prestó atención a las últimas palabras de su hija.

- Ay, que se va a liar de nuevo. –dijo Penélope llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Habría sido preferible un médico de Londres como yerno, pero todo no se puede tener en esta vida. Soy muy consciente de ello. –siguió diciendo la señora Weasley.- Pero tú tranquila, hija. Seguiremos probando.

- ¿Probando el qué? –preguntó Ginny entre temerosa e indignada.

- ¡A tus citas de navidad, por supuesto!

- ¿Co-como? –había intentando no irritarse. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ahora sentía que perdía la batalla.

- Por un momento pensé que ya que teníamos al médico, debía de anularlas. Menos mal que no lo hice. –la señora Weasley le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Cariño, cada vez te dura menos un hombre.

- Me…me… ¿has invitado a otros hombres?

Ante el tono de voz de Ginny, los hermanos Weasley se apartaron ligeramente de su campo de visión. El señor Weasley levantó la cabeza e hizo una mueca disconforme. Su esposa nunca cambiaría. Se concentró en seguir dando la papilla de frutas a su nieto más pequeño. Cuando dos leonas se enzarzaban era mejor quitarse del medio.

- ¡Pues claro que he invitado a otros hombres! Ginevra, querida, ya no era una chiquilla de quince años. No puedes estar sola eternamente. Ahora agradece que tengas tantos hermanos mayores; sus agendas escolares me han sido de mucha ayuda.

- Vamos a ver… ¿por qué te molesta tanto que siga soltera?

- Porque es antinatural, cielo. –contestó totalmente convencida de sus palabras.- Yo a tu edad ya tenía a Bill, Charlie y Percy. Y estaba embarazada de los gemelos.

- Eran otros tiempos, mamá.

- Y todos tus hermanos se casaron antes de los 30. –arguyó la señora Weasley satisfecha y miró a los cinco hijos que tenía sentados alrededor de la mesa rectangular del comedor.

Ginny respiró hondo siete u ocho veces antes de contestar a su madre. No merecía la pena irritarse si la señora iba a seguir haciendo de las suyas. Porque al final la única que salía perdiendo era ella. Ginny estaba dispuesta a aceptar el dichoso vestido de novia de la bisabuela Prewett (siempre y cuando no bajara de lo alto del armario) y a soportar las citas navideñas que quedaban ese año. Si su madre quería hacerse tontas ilusiones allá ella. Pero Ginny tenía bastante claro el resultado. Y ese iba a ser el último año.

- Muy bien, mamá. Espero que tus candidatos sean divertidos y tengan sentido del humor. Vamos a jugar a las citas a ciegas. –dijo Ginny finalmente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Oh, Ginny, ya sabía yo que era cuestión de tiempo que entrases en razón. Lo hago por tu bien, cariño. –pletórica, la señora Weasley abrazó a su hija.

- No fuerces la rueda, mamá. –le avisó Ginny.- Solo he accedido comportarme delante de esos hombres y disfrutar de su compañía.

- Oh, y lo harás. Ya verás como si. Lástima que ese médico…

- Mamá.

- Bueno, yo solo digo que él…

- Mamá. –dijo por segunda vez la pelirroja. Si conseguía mantenerse, se prometió que esa noche se emborracharía en su habitación. ¡Que menos!, pensó.

- Parecía un hombre muy majo, perfecto para ti. Solo iba a decir eso. –la señora Weasley pareció comprender que no le convenía forzar la rueda.- Bueno, y ahora comamos.

A excepción de Ron y Hermione, todos comieron en familia. No faltaron las risas de los más pequeños y los comentarios de los adultos. Se dejaban entrever un ambiente distendido, algo totalmente imposible 24 horas antes. Nadie hizo referencia a la vuelta de Hermione, pero Ginny vio como después de comer Fleur subió una bandeja a la habitación de la pareja. El tiempo seguía manteniendo el espíritu navideño y no dejó de nevar en toda la tarde. Ginny decidió que podía terminar el trabajo que había empezado por la mañana. Todos estaban ocupados con diferentes cosas, así que no la echarían de menos.

Lo malo de su trabajo, pensó Ginny, era que dejaba demasiado tiempo para pensar. Y encima, si sus pensamientos terminaban siempre en Harry, podía darse por vencida. Lo echaba de menos; era absurdo, pero así era. Con su actitud callada, era el contrapunto perfecto para Ginny. Y eso de que la reconfortara con un simple abrazo, que supiera cuando necesitaba que la besara, cuando quería hablar y cuando no… Todo ello era un plus. Era como si el hombre de sus sueños se hubiera materializado en la tierra.

¿Y si su madre tenía razón y había perdido su oportunidad?

No, por favor, quiso gritarle al cielo.

Cualquier cosa menos que su madre tuviera la razón.

Confiaba en Harry, y en su nota había dicho que no era una despedida. Comprendía que se había asustado, como ella. Habían surgido unos sentimientos demasiado intentos para tan poco tiempo juntos. No quería pensar en la tontería de que era el hombre de sus sueños, pero las evidencias estaban ahí. Como si el cielo y la tierra se hubieran confabulado para ello. Ginny rodó los ojos. Se había pasado con ese último pensamiento. Estaba empezando a volverse loca y dentro de poco consultaría con la guija todas sus decisiones, como Luna.

Dejó de trabajar antes de que se le ocurriera incluir una bruja en la lámina o cualquier señal de la clarividencia. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Luna. Eso era todo. ¿No había sido la misma Luna la que le había dicho que el hombre de sus sueños se llamaría HP? Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo se habría atragantado. En su lugar estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. ¿Y si…?

- No, no, no. No puede ser. –dijo en voz alta para convencerse.

Pero…

¿Y si eran las iniciales del nombre? ¡Qué tonta…y qué miedo!

Tonta por no haberlo pillado a la primera. Pero había que comprenderla. Pensaba que era una más de las excentricidades de Luna. Ninguno de sus amigos se tomaba enserio las predicciones de la rubia.

Y miedo porque… ¿y si había acertado esta vez?

- Harry…Potter. –escuchó su propia voz mientras pronunciaba el nombre lentamente.- HP.

No pudo controlar el grito que salió de sus labios y que le hizo tropezar con el mueble y caer al suelo. Harry era el hombre de sus sueños y la predicción de Luna se había cumplido. No podía creérselo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el suelo. Y así fue como la encontraron algunos de sus hermanos y cuñadas. La sorpresa se reflejaba en sus rostros y Fred y George luchaban por contener la risa.

- Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Angelina con una sonrisa también en los labios.

- ¿Te has caído? –inquirió Dora.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Seguro que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. –dijo Katie.

Ginny se levantó y se llevó una mano a su dolorido trasero.

- Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. –se quejó.

- ¿Es que nos estabas pidiendo ayuda? –preguntó George y miró a su gemelo.

- Yo creo que no, Georgie. Más bien seguía tirada en el suelo cuando hemos venido.

- ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que necesitabas ayuda para levantarte?

- Podrías haberlo dicho claramente.

Ginny respiró hondo, tal y como hacia cuando hablaba con su madre.

- Bueno, ya basta vosotros dos. –terció Angelina.- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?

- Si, si, todo bien. Es solo que…me di cuenta de algo. –respondió con aire ausente.

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta? –Fred la miró intrigado.

- Si, venga, cuéntanos. –George movió las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo que arrancó una risa grupal.

- Nada que os interese a vosotros dos. –Ginny salió de la biblioteca pasando por delante de sus hermanos y levantando la cabeza orgullosa. Eso si, una mano seguía apretando su trasero, que le dolía al caminar.

- ¿Tu has entendido algo, Fred?

- No, George.

- Mira que sois payasos, eh. –suspiró Katie y regresó al salón.

Ginny subió las escaleras; no sabía a donde ir. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas sin sentido. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Luna acertaría con una de sus predicciones? Bueno, eso aceptando que Harry era el hombre de sus sueños. ¿Por qué el amor era tan confuso? Palabras, palabras y más palabras. Pero la respuesta seguía sin llegar. Levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Sentada en el último escalón estaba Hermione. Apoyaba el hombro derecho y la cabeza contra la pared. Las piernas flexionadas y las manos en el regazo. Se la veía tranquila y serena. Aunque Ginny sabía que en su interior solo había infierno. Respiró lentamente y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Hermione levantó la cabeza y sonrió de manera queda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ginny.- ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Durmiendo, estaba muy cansado después de la noche que hemos pasado. –explicó la castaña en tono bajo.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar descansado también?

- Puede. Pero no podía estar más tiempo tumbada en la cama. No puedo dormir. –Hermione suspiró.- Y si no duermo…pienso.

- Entiendo.

- No es el mejor momento para pensar. Ni siquiera para una persona tan racional como yo. –se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Qué ha pasado allí abajo? He oído un ruido, y luego voces. Pensaba bajar, pero luego he pensado que mi presencia cortaría el rollo a todo el mundo.

- Tienes razón: no es bueno pensar. Mira que eres boba. –le dio un golpecito tierno en la pierna.- Tampoco te has perdido tanto. Solo a mi tirada en el suelo y a mis hermanos diciendo tonterías en vez de ayudarme a levantar.

- ¿Y qué hacías en el suelo? –en el tono de voz de Hermione había una mota de curiosidad.

- Es largo de contar y difícil de comprender. –dijo Ginny pensando más en ella misma.- Quédate con la explicación lógica de que tropecé y me caí.

- Está bien. Si no quieres hablar de ello…no lo hagas.

- No es que no quiera hablar. –Ginny se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Tu eres la persona con la que comparto todas mis cosas. Pones orden a mis locuras. Pero hoy no seria correcto recurrir a ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tienes otras cosas en las que pensar.

- Pero…

- Acabas de perder un bebé, Hermione. No sería justo que te acribillara con mis dudas sobre si he encontrado al hombre de mis sueños o no. Además, que Luna acertara sus iniciales es pura coincidencia. –habló Ginny de carrerilla.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione sorprendida de verdad.- ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?

En el fondo, la pelirroja se alegraba de haber hablado más de la cuenta. Había conseguido que Hermione saliera de su estado catatónico durante unos minutos.

- Es muy largo de contar.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Ocurrió ayer, nada más marcharme de casa. Pero luego pasó…lo del bebé. Y no iba a comentarte nada en tales circunstancias.

- Entiendo. –dijo Hermione escuetamente.

Ginny le contó le contó como había creído que había atropellado a Harry, como lo había llevado al hospital y había esperado los resultados con él. Como había decidido que se quedaría en la granja esas 48 horas, como le había hecho reír, como era de perfecto su trasero y como se habían besado con ansiedad y pasión. Luego venia el momento en que arribaron los Weasley al hospital con la propia. Hermione. Ginny elogió la diligencia que demostró Harry en todo momento; pero no se demoró demasiado en tema para no entristecer a Hermione. Le explicó que se habían vuelto a besar en el coche y otra vez delante de la chimenea. Y que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Terminó con la nota de esa mañana al despertarse sola en el sofá.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaban y se adivinaba emoción en su voz. Hermione la observaba sin perderse palabra.

- Y luego esta mañana me acordé de Luna.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Luna en esta historia?

- Mientras Harry era atendido en el hospital, recibí la llamada de Luna. Ya sabes como es. Me dijo que había hecho una guija y que tenía el nombre del hombre de mis sueños. –Ginny suspiró.- Yo le seguí el juego, como siempre. Pero tú sabes que no creo en esas cosas. Además, en ese momento no sabía ni como se llamaba Harry.

- ¿Cuáles eran las iniciales, Ginny? –la apremió Hermione.

- Ah, si. Lo siento. HP.

- ¿HP?

- Si. Y esta tarde he caído en que HP es Harry Potter. No es un nombre, son iniciales. ¿Pero como pudo saber Luna…? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo conocía! ¿Entiendes mi confusión ahora?

- Ummm…me faltan unos datos aun. Ginny… ¿tú sientes algo por ese tal Harry?

- Siento que es ÉL, Hermione. Pero si me preguntas si le quiero o estoy enamorada de él…la respuesta es no…aun.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu defensa a ultranza de la soltería? –Hermione la miró a los ojos fijamente.

- Defendía la soltería para las personas que no han encontrado a su alma gemela. ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir con otra persona que no sea ÉL o ELLA? En ese caso, mejor estar sola que mal acompañada.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

- ¿Y qué piensas del resto?

- Pienso que si nunca has creído en todas esas patochadas de las cartas, las velas y la guija, no le des más importancia de la que tiene. Ha sido una casualidad, eso es todo. Y pienso que si realmente te gusta ese Harry, deberías de llamarlo y quedar con él. Ir al cine, empezar de cero, como todo el mundo.

- Tienes razón, como siempre. –Ginny le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

- Molly tiene que estar en una nube.

- Calla, no me hables de ella.

- La oveja descarriada ha encontrado un médico nada más y nada menos. –sonrió.

La puerta de la habitación más cercana se abrió y salió Ron con cara de sueño.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó mirando alternativamente a su esposa y a su hermana pequeña.

- Solo hablábamos un rato. –respondió Hermione.

- ¿De qué? –curioseó el pelirrojo.

- Cosas de chicas. –se limitó a decir la castaña e intercambió una mirada con Ginny.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el médico que has dejado escapar? –Ron bostezó de nuevo.

- Pero… ¿tú como sabes eso? –Ginny lo miró menguando los ojos.

- Todo el que tenga oídos en esta casa lo sabe. –se encogió de hombros.- Mamá no para de lamentarse por la cocina.

- De verdad, un día de estos me la cargo. Freud, Nietze o algún pensador de esos, tendría que haber hecho un estudio sobre las razones que llevan a una hija a cargarse a su madre.

- Tampoco será para tanto. –afirmó Ron, pero enseguida quiso desaparecer.

- Eso solo lo dices porque tú no tienes el vestido de novia de la bisabuela mirándote con ojos insidiosos desde lo alto del armario.

- Tienes razón, no lo tengo.

Satisfecha con la última respuesta de su hermano, Ginny se levantó. Hermione la imitó y pronto se vio asaltada por el abrazo del pelirrojo. Ginny sonrió al verlos tan enamorados a pesar del mal tiempo.

- Bueno, me voy a darme un baño de agua caliente y relajante antes de tener que volver a enfrentarme con mamá.

- Ya queda menos, Gin.

- Gracias por escucharme, Hermione.

- Para eso estamos. –suspiró y añadió.- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

- ¿Vais a bajar?

- Si, no tiene más sentido atrincherarnos en la habitación. –reconoció la castaña ante la sorpresa de Ron.

- Te quiero. –dijo este y la besó.

- Vale, ahora si que me voy.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su propia habitación. La inseguridad había dejado paso a la paz de espíritu. Ya sabía lo que tenía y lo que quería hacer. Hablar con Hermione era justo lo que necesitaba, se dijo. Aguardaría a que Harry se pusiera en contacto con ella. Sino, pasadas las fiestas navideñas lo llamaría ella y le pediría una cita.

Estaban en el siglo XXI , pensó. Las chicas también pedían citas.

Con ese pensamiento fue capaz de superar con éxito la cena de esa noche. Aunque también ayudó que Ron y Hermione bajaran a cenar. Esta última pidió que no la trataran de manera especial, y que si había que reír que rieran, o si alguien quería gastar una broma que la gastara. Entre todos tenían que ayudarles a volver a la realidad. Ginny se sintió extra orgullosa de su mejor amiga y le dio un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Los demás hicieron suyas las palabras de Hermione y cenaron como cualquier otra familia inglesa.

Los siguientes días estuvieron repletos de preparativos para la noche de fin de año. Pero Ginny siempre encontraba un hueco para pensar en Harry. Aun no había llamado o dado alguna señal, admitía con un suspiro. A Hermione le gustaba verla de esa forma. Decía que era un gran cambio en la mente de una solterona confesa. Todos los días nevaba un par de horas, y los niños disfrutaban creando muñecos de nieve o haciendo ángeles en el jardín. Por fin se respiraba un ambiente navideño y familiar en la granja.

Los señores Weasley habían invitado a varios amigos. Fred y George tenían guardado bajo llave su arsenal de fuegos artificiales. Pensaban encenderlos al dar las doce de la noche. Ginny aplaudió la idea de sus hermanos y estaba muy emocionada. El toque triste esta vez lo puso Helena. Al parecer, la muchachita había roto como Justin "como Bieber", alias piltrafilla. Ginny tenia que hacer balanza entre mostrarse alegre y triste por su sobrina.

La mañana antes del último día del año, Ginny salió a pasear con Helena. Habían pillado una franja en la que no nevaba, pero eso no impedía que la nieve ya cuajada les entorpeciera el paso. El cielo era de un azul muy claro y el sol asomaba tímidamente tras un grupo de nubes blancas. Helena caminaba en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Ginny, que era de su misma altura, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con mucho tacto. Todo el mundo sabía que las adolescentes eran seres emocionales inestables.

- Si, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Helena la miró con sus intensos ojos azules y se apartó y un mechón de cabello rubio.

- Bueno, no se. Como has terminado con Justin, creía que estabas un poco triste.

- Justin es un imbécil. –afirmó la muchacha y Ginny se tuvo que contener para no saltar de la alegría y decirle que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo en su lugar.

- Después de estar aquí el día de navidad…-se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza de manera furiosa.- Da igual, no quiero hablar de ello.

- Está bien.

Ginny contó mentalmente hasta cinco: 1…2…3…4…

…5.

- Me envió un e-mail al día siguiente muy desagradable. Decía que no le había gustado mi familia, que erais todos unos histéricos. Y que la peor eras tú. Que no entendía como siento tan mayor no habías madurado todavía y que…

- ¡Pero bueno! Este niño… ¿Quién se cree que es? –Ginny se paró en seco con las manos en la cintura.

- Eso mismo le contesté yo. Y que no tenía ningún derecho a criticar a mi familia. Pero él no se retractó y me dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros.

- Que cara más dura. Lo siento, cielo.

- Así que yo le dije que perfecto, que habíamos terminado. –sentenció Helena levantando la cabeza con orgullo.- Y él, para decir la última palabra, nos acusó de haberle hecho pasar el peor día de navidad de su vida. Y que yo le había decepcionado.

- Lena, cariño, siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso. – Ginny suspiró.- Caray con Justin "como Bieber", nos ha salido rana. Bienvenida al club de las princesas sin príncipe. Te esperan unos cuantos reptiles por el camino.

- No me importa. Solo me ha disgustado como ha hablado de ti.

- Oh, cariño, eso es lo de menos. Si puedo soportar lo que diga tu abuela, puedo también con las opiniones de la rana Bieber.

Helena rió.

- Me ha gustado eso último. –dijo.- La rana Bieber.

- Buff, es tan repelente como ese chico. –afirmó Ginny poniendo cara de asco.- Sigo sin entender por qué tiene éxito. En mi época el fenómeno fan era mucho mejor. –suspiró.- Ay, esos mágicos noventa.

- Me habría gustado verte.

- Pues iba la mar de mona con mis mayas (que ahora les llamáis leggins) y mis camisetas amplias. Tenía una de Take That, de Robbie Williams, George Michael, Lenny Kravitz, Michael Jackson… ¡Brad Pitt! Ay, que hombre este último.

- Eres muy divertida, tía Ginny.

- Gracias. –le dio un beso a su sobrina en la mejilla y regresaron al calor del interior de la granja.

Hablar con Helena había conseguido relajarla. Durante unos minutos había dejado de pensar en Harry. El moreno había estado muy presente en su mente esos días. pero ahora que tenía tan cerca la última noche del año, se daba cuenta de que deseaba pasarla con él. Al menos estaba segura de que Harry no representaba un interés pasajero. Era el primer hombre que la hacia pensar y suspirar como una colegiala tonta e inexperta.

De la cocina salió la señora Weasley. Traía cara de circunstancias y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Era tan poco habitual verla así, que Ginny disfrutó durante un par de minutos. Luego recordó las cosas que conseguían poner nerviosa a su madre y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. En su estómago comenzó a gestarse un malestar que le provocó nauseas. Estaba claro que nunca podría tener la fiesta en paz.

"Todo me pasa a mi, coño", se dijo mentalmente. Cuando ya creía que tenía solucionado el tema con su madre…eso. Porque no necesitaba que Molly Weasley se lo confirmara con palabras.

- Oh, Ginny, querida, acabo de hablar con tus tías. –la señora Weasley se acercó a su hija.- Se han apuntado a la fiesta de mañana. He intentado detenerlas, pero dicen que somos la única familia que tienen.

- Que comience el espectáculo. –argulló la pelirroja.- ¿Quién crees que ganará la discusión este año?

- No es un tema con el que bromear, Ginevra. Esas mujeres…todo lo critican. Todo tiene que ser como ellas digan. ¡Y son tan poco comprensivas! –la señora Weasley retornó a la cocina mientras decidía si llamaba primero a sus amigas o a los responsables del catering.

- ¿Poco comprensivas? ¿Y ella? ¡Ella no ha sido nada comprensiva conmigo! De tal palo tal astilla. –dijo Ginny en voz alta.- Que no bromee con el tema. Claro como ahora la afectada es ella…espera palabras de consuelo. ¡Ja!

Las dos únicas personas que inspiraban miedo a Molly Weasley eran dos tías ancianas que tenía Minerva McGonagall y Muriel Prewett eran las hermanas de su madre. Las dos mujeres rondaban los noventa años, pero eso no impedía que impusieran su voluntad allá donde fueran. Desde que Ginny recordaba, las dos siempre se ponían de acuerdo en todo. Y criticar los esfuerzos de Molly por complacerlas era su mayor hobbie.

Esa noche Ginny se fue a la cama con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con la visita de sus tías, ni con la cita que le había concertado su madre. Por eso estaba confundida dio muchas vueltas hasta dormirse. Y durmió mal y a intervalos. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó al día siguiente estaba fresca como una rosa. O al menos así era como se sentía.

La histeria de ser el último día del año se apoderó de la casa y todos sus habitantes. La señora Weasley estaba especialmente irritable, así que Ginny procuraba mantenerse fuera de su campo de visión. Como tampoco quería trabajar en ese día festivo, se subió al coche y partió hacia el pueblo con Hermione y casi todos sus sobrinos. Ron no había estado muy de acuerdo en que la castaña se marchara, lo que había ocasionado una fuerte discusión entre ellos. Todo había terminado cuando Hermione había gritado a todo pulmón que había tenido un aborto, que no se estaba muriendo. Eso había dejado un ambiente pesado y negativo y explicaba la mueca de disgusto que tenia en el asiento del copiloto.

- No le des más vueltas. –le aconsejó Ginny.- Cuando lleguemos a la granja le das un beso y ya está.

- He sido muy injusta con él. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi. –Hermione suspiró.- Yo solo quería que comprendiera que no hace falta que me tenga entre algodones.

- Hermione, Ron siempre te ha tenido entre algodones.

- Ya, pero no como ahora, Ginny. Tenía que salir de la habitación, me estaba volviendo loca.

- Si yo no te discuto nada, Herm. –dijo Ginny aparcando el coche cerca de la calle principal. Había mucha gente haciendo compras de última hora para las celebraciones de esa noche.

- ¿Sabes qué? No me siento cómoda paseando por aquí mientras Ron está en la granja con mal humor por mi culpa. –Hermione salió por su lado.

Helena ayudó a sus primos a bajar del asiento de atrás.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Ginny miró a Hermione mientras se colocaba el bolso cruzado.

- Voy a regresar a la granja. –afirmó la castaña decidida.- No quiero pasar el último día del año peleada con Ron. Que tonta soy.

- No eres tonta, Herm. –la pelirroja llegó a su lado.- Lo que eres es una mujer muy enamorada. –miró más allá a espaldas de su cuñada.- Y con razón.

Ron había aparcado a una manzana de donde se encontraban ellas. Salió del coche y caminó con decisión hacia su esposa. Ginny observó como el rostro de Hermione se derretía de amor.

- Escucha, Hermione, siento haberte agobiado tanto. –comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.- Yo solo…

- Shhh. No ha sido culpa tuya, Ron. Yo he sido una tonta. –lo interrumpió ella.- Lo siento.

- No, Herm. Tienes razón, no puedo mantenerte siempre encerrada en la habitación por miedo a que te pase algo más.

- Ron… -Hermione estaba muy emocionada.

- Por amor de Dios, besaros ya. –intercedió Ginny con una sonrisa. Miró a sus sobrinos.- Vamos de compras. Dejemos a los tortolitos a solas.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron besándose contra el coche. Ginny no tenía pensado esperarlos. Después de la pena, merecían una bonita reconciliación. La pelirroja guió a los pequeños hasta la juguetería y se perdieron entre el bullicio de la gente. Les compró chocolatinas y algunos caramelos, pero les hizo prometer que se los guardarían hasta después de comer. Helena le ayudó a encargarse de Anna y Patrick, que tenían cuatro y tres años, respectivamente. Los hijos de los gemelos se habían quedado en la granja. Al salir de la juguetería entraron en una hamburguesería familiar y allí comieron. En la zona de atrás había una gran piscina de bolas que hizo las delicias de todos.

- Tía Ginny…-Henry, de doce años, era alto y pelirrojo como su padre. Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras Helena vigilaba a sus primos en la piscina de bolas.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro. –sonrió la pelirroja y cogió su vaso de naranjada para beber.

- ¿Por qué la abuela Molly tiene tanto interés en que te cases?

La pregunta pilló a Ginny con la guardia baja y se atragantó. Tosió varias veces y tuvo que dejar el vaso encima de la mesa. Henry la miró con cara de culpabilidad y ligeramente sonrojado.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó el niño.- Helena me dijo que no te preguntara, pero yo…

- ¿Sentías curiosidad? –Henry asintió.- No pasa nada, cielo. Ha sido el tema estrella de las navidades.

- Si.

- Tu abuela y yo tenemos una visión diferente de lo que significa ser feliz.

- Pero tu eres feliz ¿no? –dijo Henry con voz esperanzada.

- Por supuesto que lo soy. Pero eso a tu abuela no le basta.

- ¿Y por eso vas a casarte con el médico que atendió a tía Hermione?

Ahora la que se sonrojó fue la pelirroja.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa idea?

- Puede que lo escuchara por ahí. –el niño era reticente a delatar su fuente.- Pero es verdad o no.

- No, no es verdad. No voy a casarme con el médico ni con nadie.

- Ah, vale.

- ¿No te gusta la idea de que no me case?

- No lo sé. –Henry se encogió de hombros.- Eso es cosa tuya.

- Si, lo es. –admitió Ginny de manera reflexiva.

- ¡Henry! –Helena llamó a su hermano para que se uniera al juego con los primos pequeños.

Ginny se quedó sola en la mesa y suspiró.

Ahora hasta tenía conversaciones sobre el amor con su sobrino de doce años.

Su soltería se había convertido en un asunto de estado.

Y ella estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

El viaje de regreso a la granja transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ginny iba más pensativa que nunca y sus tres sobrinos más pequeños habían caído rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Helena, que había ocupado el asiento del copiloto, puso la radio a un volumen bajo. Ginny la miró de soslayo varias veces y decidió que parecía satisfecha consigo misma. Al contrario que ella. El asunto de su soltería le había servido para darse cuenta de lo frágil que era en realidad. Había dejado que las opiniones de los demás se impusieran a la suya propia.

Harry Potter tenía todos los números para ser el hombre de sus sueños. Pero si no lo era, si como decía su madre había perdido su oportunidad con él, tampoco pasaba nada.

Asintió con la cabeza de manera queda y detuvo el coche al llegar a la granja. Las temperaturas habían vuelto a bajar, pero no se esperaba que nevara la última noche del año. Las mamás y los papás salieron a buscar a sus hijos y Ginny prefirió aguantar un poco más a la intemperie. Caminí hasta el viejo columpio que había sujeto a la rama de un árbol. Llevaba allí desde que era pequeña. Con la mano enguantada retiró la nieve que había cuajado en la banqueta. Se balanceó durante cuatro o cinco minutos, disfrutando de la libertad que le otorgaba el aire helado contra el rostro.

Esas habían sido las navidades más extrañas de su vida.

Realmente no sabia si se arrepentía de haber ido o no.

Lo cierto es que había tenido sus momentos buenos, y había conocido a Harry. Seguramente, de no haber ido nunca habría conocido a Harry. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no volviera a verlo nunca. No había dejado ni dirección ni teléfono. Solo la promesa de que aquello no era una despedida. ¿Pero no había dicho él mismo que nunca hacia promesas?

Las promesas son difíciles de mantener, le había dicho.

Ginny esperaba que ene se caso, él mantuviera la suya.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde comenzó a oscurecer y Ginny entró en la casa. El ambiente seguía bullendo de actividad, pero algo le decía a ella que se mantuviera alejada. Se merecía un relajante baño de agua caliente. Así se relajaría y daría la bienvenida al año nuevo con propósitos nuevos. Subió las escaleras con presteza, aprovechando que no había nadie en los alrededores. Se quitó la ropa de abrigo y las botas de nieve. Estaba a punto de ir al cuarto de baño cuando escuchó que rascaban en la puerta. Soltó una exclamación, pero fue a abrir.

- _Viruta_, eres solamente tú. –dijo Ginny respirando hondo y acariciando al perro por detrás de las orejas. Lo entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se fue despojando de la ropa hasta quedar con las braguitas y el sujetador. Y ahora si que pudo ir tranquilamente hasta la bañera para abrir el grifo del agua caliente. Echó mano de una bolsa de verlas y las repartió por el pequeño cuarto. La bañera se llenó rápido y con la ayuda del jabón formó una superficie blanca y nubosa. Encendió la radio y se quitó las últimas prendas antes de meterse de lleno en el agua.

Abandonada a un estado de relajación máximo, procuró mantener la cabeza despejada. No había nada más que la sensación del agua del agua extremadamente caliente contra su piel. Viruta empujó la puerta del baño con el hocico y se coló dentro. Apostado en el suelo junto a la bañera, parecía su guardaespaldas. Ginny cerró los ojos y pensó que solo le faltaba la copa de champán para parece una diva del cine. Pero a ella le gustaba su vida tal y como era y no pensaba en cambiarla.

Entre la música, las velas, el agua caliente y el vacío de pensamiento, la pelirroja se quedó transpuesta. Estaba en una especie de duermevela, ni dormida ni despierta.

- Ginny…-susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído.

- La persona a la que busca no está disponible o se encuentra fuera de cobertura. –respondió la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos.

- Ginny… Ginny, soy yo, Katie. –insistió la voz.

- ¿Katie? –Ginny abrió un ojo primero y después el otro.- ¡Katie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Por lo visto darte un susto de muerte. –se apartó hasta sentarse en el baño y miró a su cuñada con una sonrisa reticente.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco. Tranquila, los invitados aun no han llegado. Pero Molly no deja que nadie entre ni al comedor ni al salón. Está muy nerviosa.

Ginny bostezó.

- No pienso decir que me siento mal por ella. –declaró.

- Muy bien. –Katie se miró las uñas de las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Katie? No creo que hayas venido solo para decirme eso de mi madre. –se medio incorporó en la bañera.

- Tienes razón.

- Bueno, ¿qué es? –preguntó Ginny expectante.

- Buff, es algo bueno, pero que tal vez no venga en el mejor momento para la familia.

- No entiendo.

- Estoy embarazada.

- Ahora ya entiendo.

- No se qué hacer, Ginny. Me preocupa como pueda tomárselo Hermione.

- Estoy segura de que se mostrará feliz por ti y por George. Al igual que yo, por cierto. Enhorabuena a los dos. –añadió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Pero si aun te preocupa, lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablarlo con Hermione a solas.

- Si, supongo que si. –Katie suspiró.- Sabíamos que Hermione estaba embarazada e iba a contarlo el día de navidad. Pero después pasó lo del aborto… George y yo íbamos a anunciarlo hoy, para no quitarles su momento en navidad.

- Es todo un detalle. –dijo Ginny con sinceridad.- ¿De cuanto estás?

- Dos meses y medio. –Katie se levantó.- Será mejor que te deje terminar tu baño. Gracias por el consejo.

- De nada.

Katia salió del cuarto de baño y de la habitación. Ginny se quedó pensando que el destino era caprichoso. Pero Hermione tenía buen corazón, y aunque le doliera por lo que ella había perdido, se alegraría por Katie y George.

Con el agua ya enfriándose, Ginny salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla gigante. Revisó su armario pensando qué se pondría para esa noche. Se decidió por el vestido negro de manga larga, entallado en el pecho y falda acampanada por encima de la rodilla. Se lo puso con unas medias de fantasía y unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Se secó el cabello de manera que le cayera en hondas por toda la espalda. Lo más seguro era que tanto su madre como sus tías encontrara alguna pega en su atuendo. Pero cuando ella se miró al espejo se sintió satisfecha con el reflejo.

Remoloneó hasta casi las seis y bajó a la planta baja.

Nadie le había avisado de que sus tías ya habían llegado y se dio de bruces con ellas en la biblioteca.

Las dos ancianas iban engalanadas de arriba abajo para mostrar su estatus. Les encantaba dejar constancia de que los Prewett eran más ricos que los Weasley. La tía Muriel llevaba un vestido rojo que apenas podía contener su gran busto en su sitio. Las manos, el cuello y las orejas con joyas familiares de rubíes y diamantes. Era la más dicharachera de las dos y no se había casado nunca. Aunque eso no era motivo para que apoyara a su única sobrina-nieta. Los ojos de lince de tía Muriel enseguida dieron con ella.

- Ginevra, querida, estás demasiado delgada. Ven a saludar a tus tías. –tenía una voz aflautada que hacia daño a los oídos.

- Hola, tía Muriel. ¿Qué tal el viaje? –Ginny se obligó a sonreír.

- Fatal, por supuesto. –dijo tía Muriel con satisfacción. Era una mujer que siempre le encontraba una excusa a todo.

- ¿No piensas saludar a tu otra tía, niña? –pregunto tía Minerva dándole con el bastón en la pierna.

- Claro que si, tía Minerva. –Ginny le dio un beso en la fría mejilla empolvada.

Tía Minerva era la hermana mediana y la más seria. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos de gata estaban escondidos tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Para esa noche se había puesto un vestido verde botella que se pegaba a su figura delgada y espigada. Hacía muchísimos años que su marido había muerto y desde entonces vivía con la tía Muriel. La abuela de Ginny era la más pequeña y la única que había tenido una hija, Molly. Ginny se llamaba así por ella.

- Todavía sigues soltera. –observó tía Minerva.

- Así es. –Ginny no perdió la sonrisa.

- Pensaba que Molly tenía más mano en el tema. –apuntó tía Muriel.

- Si por mí fuera, ya se habría casado y habría traído un par de críos al mundo. Pero Molly siempre ha sido muy blanda con ella.

- A su edad ya no creo que encuentre marido.

- Tendremos que pensar a quién dejarle las joyas, Muriel.

- Umm, tienes razón, Minerva, tienes razón.

Las dos fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Alguien quiere té? –preguntó Ginny para poder marcharse.

- Si, querida. Con dos terrones de azúcar. –pidió tía Muriel.

- El mío con limón. –dijo tía Minerva.

- ¿Y ninguna lo quiere con cianuro? ¡Brujas! –murmuró la pelirroja.

Salió de la biblioteca con mal humor y sin ningunas ganas de volver.

Esas viejas chochas eran de lo peor. Que repartieran sus joyas, ella no las quería para nada.

Llegó al recibidor y se sentó al pie de la escalera. Ignoraba donde estaba el resto, huyendo de esas dos, seguro. Consultó el reloj de pulsera, aun era demasiado pronto. ¿Por qué la noche de fin de año se celebraba a la doce de la noche y no a las seis de la tarde? Por ejemplo. Como mínimo le quedaban otras seis horas de tortura. ¡Como si no fuera ya suficiente cambiar de año y darte cuenta de que eres un año más vieja!

¿Es que no había ninguna clase de consuelo para las personas que pensaban como ella?

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

¿Quién podría ser? Según tenia entendido, los invitados de su madre estaban citados a partir de las ocho y media. A esa hora era cuando tendrían que haberse presentado las dos urracas de la biblioteca. Ahora lo único que habían conseguido había sido enojarla. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Como fuera el hombre-cita que le había buscado su madre para esa noche, estaba tentada a cerrarla la puerta en las narices.

Abrió la puerta…

…y era un hombre.

Pero no tenía una cita con él ni su madre había concertado nada con él.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Harry. –susurró. Estaba segura de que había perdido la capacidad del habla.- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

- Hola, Ginny. –el moreno estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba. Con una barba de cuatro días y su traje negro de ciudad. Llevaba en la mano una orquídea azul que le ofreció a la pelirroja.

- Gracias.

- Feliz año nuevo.

- Bueno, aun faltan seis horas para que oficialmente entremos en el…-Ginny se interrumpió porque Harry no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.- Feliz año nuevo, Harry.

- Llevo toda la semana pensando en ti.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si. –Harry sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? –repitió Ginny con el corazón descocado.

- Te dije que era malo hacer promesas difíciles de mantener.

- Oh, Dios mío. Has venido hasta aquí para decirme que en realidad si que era una despedida y que no sientes nada por mi y que…-Ginny hablaba tan deprisa que Harry tardó en poder pararla.

- ¡Wow! Tu imaginación viaja más deprisa que la realidad.

- Lo siento. –dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Como iba diciendo, las promesas son difíciles de mantener. Me prometí a mi mismo que esperaría a después de las fiestas para volverte a ver, pero…me estaba volviendo loco.

Ginny contuvo la respiración.

- Creo que nuestro encuentro no tuvo nada de casual. –cogió una mano de Ginny y la guió hasta su corazón.- ¿Lo sientes?

- Si.

- Late fuerte por ti. ¿Sientes tu lo mismo, Ginny?

- Si. –dijo la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ya se que para ti tu independencia y tu soltería son muy importantes, pero… ¿querrías salir conmigo?

- ¿Cómo una cita?

- Si.

- ¿Tu y yo?

- Si. –rió Harry.- Quiero conocerte mejor, si tu me dejas.

- Claro que te dejo. –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- ¿Estamos saliendo juntos?

- Estamos saliendo juntos, Harry Potter.

Harry soltó una carcajada muy masculina. Pero enseguida recobró la seriedad y bajó la cabeza para besar a la pelirroja. A pesar de las previsiones del tiempo, a su espalda empezó a nevar. Y detrás de la pelirroja, la familia Weasley era testigo del comienzo de una bonita historia de amor.

La soltería tendría que buscarse a una nueva abanderada.

Porque Ginny Weasley había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

Y el amor había nacido entre ellos.

**_FIN_**

Secándose las lágrimas con el trapo de cocina, Molly Weasley miró a su hija pequeña. Todos sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos. Sin embargo, aun tenía algo que hacer. ¡Anular las citas navideñas! Eso si, todavía no quemaba las agendas escolares de sus hijos. Con Ginny nunca se sabía, pensó. Y más contenta que toda su familia junta, abandonó el recibidor para encerrarse en la cocina. Al fin era feliz. Lo único que le quedaba era casarla. Pero podría comenzar a agobiar a Ginny al día siguiente.

- Una boda en navidad. –exclamó juntando las manos y llevándoselas a los labios.- ¡Ya la tengo colocada!

**_AHORA SI_**

**_FIN_**


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**_2 años después_**

**_23 de diciembre_**

Vivir con otra persona significaba ceder en muchos aspectos. Ginny Weasley lo había comprobado en el último año y medio. No solo le habrías tu corazón a otra persona ni las puertas de tu casa. Era un compromiso, una promesa de vida. Y aunque no podía ser más feliz al lado del doctor Harry Potter, había veces que la convivencia le sacaba de quicio. Harry poseía mucho libros, muchísimos, y objetos que parecía que coleccionara e iba dejando por ahí olvidados. Por eso, aprovechando que ella estaba ya de vacaciones, había decidido recogerlos todos y guardarlos en una caja.

Ajena a su ataque de ordenanza doméstica, la radio sonaba con el volumen alto. Ginny movía el pie al más puro estilo motown mientras escuchaba al malogrado rey del pop. Miró la caja encima de la cama y suspiró. ¿Dónde podía guardarla? Ya había intentando meterla en el armario del recibidor, pero nada. Allí estaban sus láminas de dibujo. Tampoco cabía en el pequeño estudio que compartían los dos. Lo cierto era que el piso de la pelirroja se les había quedado pequeño.

Miró hacia arriba del armario y se le iluminaron los ojos. La dejaría allí de momento. corrió a la cocina a buscar la escalera de tres peldaños y regresó con ella bajo el brazo. Satisfecha consigo misma, la colocó delante del armario y se subió. Esperaba encontrarse polvo, lo normal. Por eso había traído también un trapo húmedo y otro seco, para limpiarlo. Pero fue una sorpresa reencontrarse con él. Hacia exactamente dos años que lo había guardado allí, irritada. En aquellos momentos tan solo quería quitárselo de la vista.

Y no se había acordado más de él.

El traje de novia de la bisabuela Prewett.

Cogió la caja del vestido y bajó las escaleras con ella. Se sentó en la cama y la sostuvo en su regazo durante unos minutos. No estaba segura de querer verlo; pero al menos, su sola presencia ya no le irritaba. Recordó como dos años antes su madre se lo había mandado. Tenía 29 años y estaba soltera y sin compromiso. Una auténtica tragedia para Molly Weasley, que esperaba que el vestido la hiciera recapacitar.

Pero su propósito venía con dos años de retraso.

Era ahora cuando Ginny se preguntaba qué se sentía al casarse con el hombre de tus sueños, tu media naranja, tu alma gemela, o como lo llamasen. Porque Harry era todas esas cosas para ella. Habían comenzado despacio, aunque con unos sentimientos muy despiertos. Ginny se acordó de sus primeras citas en pleno invierno, cuando solo tonteaban. Durante el verano lo suyo ya había sido del palo serio. Además, Harry había encajado perfectamente en su familia. Decir que la señora Weasley estaba encantada era quedarse corta. Ginny era consciente del brillo en los ojos de su madre cuando quedaban o iban a pasar el fin de semana en la granja.

Todo había comenzado con un accidente de coche dos años antes y podía terminar en boda.

- Pero… ¿qué cosas estás pensando, Ginevra? –se recriminó a si misma la pelirroja.- Es el vestido, solo eso.

Hasta la fecha nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de casarse. Ni siquiera sabia qué opinaba Harry al respecto. Vivían una relación de día a día, sin pensar en el futuro.

Con más ganas de las que quería reconocer, Ginny abrió la caja. Y juró que el espíritu de su bisabuela salió de dentro. Porque al instante la habitación se vio inundada de un aire más romántico. El vestido, envuelto en papel de cebolla, era de color marfil de un estilo muy de principios del siglo XX. La falda de crepé se pegaba a las caderas y caía en varias capas hacia el suelo. En la parte de arriba, el escote del corpiño era de cuello barca y estaba ribeteado con un hilo de oro. Las mangas eran cortas y simples. Pero a Ginny le dejó sin respiración la fragilidad del velo. Estaba hecho de una manera exquisita, y llevaba 150 años en la familia Prewett.

Lo mejor seria que lo guardara y se olvidara de él…otra vez.

En ello estaba, subida a la escalera de nuevo y dejando encima del armario el vestido y la caja con las cosas de Harry que estorbaban. Ginny se había convencido de que si algún día se casaba, lo haría con ese vestido.

- Es tan bonito. –fantaseó mientras Michael Jackson cantaba su éxito más sonado.

Llamaron a la puerta y Ginny miró el reloj de encima de la mesita de noche. Aun era temprano para que Harry hubiera terminado. Se bajó de la escalera y con ella bajo el brazo, fue a abrir. Si llega a saberlo, no se acerca a la puerta ni con un palo. Enserio que ese hombre le provocaba escalofríos. Su vecino Colin seguía obsesionado con ella. No le importaba que Ginny tuviera una relación seria o que Harry viviera allí. En los momentos menos insospechados, allí aparecía. Era desesperante.

- ¿Qué quieres, Colin? –preguntó sin tacto alguno.

- ¿Estás de mal humor, palomitilla? Seguro que ese medicucho no te trata como debería. –Colin se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta obligando a Ginny a retroceder.- Si yo fuera tu novio, te trataría como a una reina

- Pero es que yo no soy ninguna reina, Colin.

- Para mi si que lo eres. –insistió Colin poniendo ojitos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Colin? –repitió.

- Nada, solo quería oír tu voz.

- ¿Has invadido mi espacio solo para oír mi voz?

- La verdad es que te echaba de menos. Llevaba 6 horas, 47 minutos y 19 segundos sin escuchar tu voz.

Ginny soltó la escalera y se masajeó la frente con la yema de los dedos.

- Colin…

- Ya no me prestas tanta atención como antes. –el rubio hizo un puchero.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, siento que nuestra relación está en crisis. –se llevó una mano sentida al corazón.

- ¿De qué relación estás hablando?

- ¿Es porque cuando nos acostamos juntos te oír roncar? No se lo he contado a nadie. además, no fue casi nada. –se justificó Colin.

- Colin, tú y yo nunca hemos dormido juntos. –dijo Ginny poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y el día que estabas borracha y te dejaste la puerta abierta? Me quedé contigo toda la noche. Cuidando de ti y velando tu sueño.

- Colin, a eso no se le llama dormir juntos. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí!

- Porque no quise despertarte para decírtelo.

- Pues tal vez tendrías que haberlo hecho. –espetó Ginny hablando entre dientes. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.- Mira, Colin…

- ¿Quieres subir conmigo a la azotea?

- No.

- ¿Por qué nunca quieres subir conmigo a la azotea? –Colin parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero Ginny no sentía ninguna lástima por él.

- Por que a la azotea solo va conmigo. –dijo una voz muy masculina a sus espaldas.

Harry Potter terminó de subir las escaleras y pasó por delante de Colin. No le gustaban los ascensores, así que normalmente subía a pie…y de manera sigilosa. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Ginny y miró al rubio de manera significativa. Ahora Colin parecía turbado.

- Tú. –acusó a Harry con el dedo.- Como si no hubieras hecho suficiente.

- Colin, ¿por qué no regresas a tu casa? –sugirió Ginny con voz algo más dulce.

- Si, tienes razón. –accedió.- Pero solo lo hago porque él no me gusta.

Después de enviarle una mirada cargada de odio al moreno, se fue por las escaleras. Ginny se apoyó por completo en el cuerpo de Harry y dejó que este la abrazara. Ellos si que llevaban muchas horas sin verse y se echaban de menos. Harry, que seguía trabajando en el Royal Hospital, comenzaba las vacaciones de navidad después de 36 horas en urgencias. Aun así no estaba cansado para buscar los labios de Ginny y darle un beso.

- ¿Así que mientras yo trabajo tu duermes con Colin? –bromeó el moreno.

- Está loco, de verdad.

- Ummm…-le acarició el cabello rojo.

- Nunca en mi vida he dormido con él. Si me pongo mala solo de verlo. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar una noche entera a su lado?

- Cierto. Además, tú no roncas.

- No, no ronco. –afirmó Ginny rotundamente.

- Bueno, puede que un poquito. –la picó Harry.

- ¡Harry! –la pelirroja le dio un golpecito en el hombro con la mano, para después colgarse de su cuello.- Yo no ronco. –le recordó.

Se besaron de manera lánguida y apocada. Estaban muy bien juntos y eran felices. Por lo que Ginny pensó que querer una boda a más a más era una tontería. No necesitaba ningún papel que ratificara que su corazón le pertenecía a Harry y viceversa. Aunque eso, seguramente, marcaría otra desilusión para la señora Weasley. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y dejó que él la guiara hacia dentro del apartamento. Los dos estaban cansados, pero se resistían a separarse. Al final, el encontronazo con Colin había quedado en el olvido. Claro que Ginny seguía pensando que era un psicópata necesitado de ayuda urgente.

- ¿Qué tal la noche, doctor? –le preguntó con voz melosa mirando sus ojos verdes.

- Movidita. Hubo un accidente en una de las carreteras de acceso a la ciudad. –Harry suspiró.- Cinco coches implicados. Ocho heridos y un muerto. No pudimos hacer nada por él.

- Lo siento. –Ginny le quitó el abrigo y le deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Cuando Harry se sentó en el sofá, ella se colocó detrás para masajearle los hombros.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

- Justo lo que estás haciendo ahora. –sonrió él.

- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida china a domicilio y vemos una peli los dos tumbados en el sofá? –propuso la pelirroja.

- ¿No habíamos quedado con Ron y Hermione?

- No. Lo anulé ayer por la tarde, después de que llamaras para decir que hacías turno doble en urgencias. –Ginny abandonó su cuello y se sentó en su regazo.- ¿A que soy buena?

- Ya lo creo. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? –preguntó Harry mirándola intensamente.

- Pues lo más seguro es que vivieras una vida mucho más tranquila. –sonrió ella, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se levantó.- Voy a pedir la comida.

- Procura que no sea pollo Kun Pao. –dijo Harry con desagrado.

Mientras Ginny hablaba en la cocina con el chico del chino, Harry fue a cambiarse de ropa. Le sorprendía lo bien que había llegado a conocerlo la pelirroja. Le apetecía muchísimo ver a Ron y Hermione, ambos eran estupendos, pero no esa noche. Necesitaba relax después de una noche de locos. Había perdido la cuenta de las intervenciones que había realizado. Algunas a vida o muerte. Y aunque habían perdido a un adolescente de 16 años, se consolaba pensando que había conseguido salvar a otros ocho. Su trabajo era así, unas veces ganaba la batalla la vida y otras veces la ganaba la muerte. Llevaba demasiados años en el oficio como para dejar que le afectase. Pero Harry era muy consciente de que la vida siempre pendía de un hilo o una decisión del momento.

Desabrochándose los botones de la camisa entró en su habitación. Cada pared estaba pintada con un mural original. Cuando se mudo allí, Ginny se había ofrecido a cambiarlo, pero él se negó. Cada dibujo era Ginny, representaba una parte de ella. Lo que estaba fuera de lugar era la caja alargada que había encima del armario. Harry, que era bastante más alto que ella, no tenía necesidad de subirse a una escalera. Se dio cuenta de que la caja había sido limpiada recientemente y levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Aquello le facilitaba las cosas y le daba confianza.

Con renovada energía se cambió la ropa y regresó al salón. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo delante de la estantería de DVD's. Harry se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara. Esa mujer lo era todo para él. Podía hacer que en un día lluvioso luciera el sol para él. Ginny volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. Ahora la sorprendida era ella. ¿Qué estaría tramando?, pensó. La luz del fuego de la chimenea arrancaba brillos grisáceos en su cabello negro.

- ¿Qué película vemos? –preguntó.- Nunca me doy cuenta de cuantas tenemos hasta que hay que elegir una.

- No se. La que tú quieras.

- No eres de gran ayuda, ¿sabes?

- ¿Vemos una de las viejas? –propuso Harry sabiendo que Ginny era una gran fan del cine clásico. Sus actores favoritos eran Spencer Tracy y Bette Davis, descubrió Harry con sorpresa.

- Oh, si. –exclamó entusiasmada. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el montón y estuvo deliberando durante un par de minutos.- Ya la tengo. "_Que bello es vivir_". Me encanta esa película, además es de temática navideña.

- Esa es perfecta. –Harry se mostró complacido, y cuando llamaron a la puerta con la cena, fue a abrir. Pagó al chico del reparto a domicilio y regresó al salón con las bolsas.

Ginny había desparecido de la habitación, pero reapareció con varias velas en la mano y un mantel rojo que pusieron en la mesita de centro.

Cenaron del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho la noche que se conocieron. Esa noche hacia dos años, en la granja de los Weasley. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que el hombre de sus sueños se parecía a Hugh Jackman, sino a Harry Potter. Resignado, Harry se comió unos taquitos de pollo Kun Pao. Sabía que Ginny lo había pedido solo para picarle. Terminaron de cenar y Ginny fue a tirar las sobras a la basura. Al regresar, Harry se había estirado en el sofá cuan largo era y le hizo un gesto de mano para que lo acompañara. No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Ginny se acomodó a su lado y dejó que la abrazara por la cintura.

Disfrutaron de la película a medias, porque estuvo interrumpida por besos y carantoñas mutuas. Llegados a un momento, los dos se habían dormido. La película terminó y el televisor pasó a una imagen azul; las velas de la mesa se fueron consumiendo, así como el fuego de la chimenea. Ginny dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry. Los latidos de su corazón se habían convertido en su nana particular. En cierto momento, sonó un ruidito parecido a un suave ronquido. Harry sonrió y volvió a dormirse.

La mañana de la víspera de navidad amaneció nevando. Ginny fue la primera en despertarse y se colocó de lado para ver mejor el rostro de su novio. Harry dormía tranquilo, sin apenas mover el pecho. La pelirroja le pasó una mano por el rostro, que comenzaba a mostrar los primeros signos de barba de dos días. Era diferente al tacto, acostumbrada como estaba al Harry imberbe. Pero le daba un toque sexy e interesante, decidió. Trazó las líneas de sus ojos, acarició su frente lisa y echó el rebelde cabello negro hacia atrás. Harry se movió ligeramente, pero siguió durmiendo. Ginny se dijo que era muy afortunada de tener a alguien como él a su lado y que había sido una tonta al lanzar la toalla tan pronto y decantarse por la soltería.

Lo que realmente ella defendía, era que cada uno hiciera con su vida lo que quisiera, lo que le hiciera feliz. Ella era feliz siendo soltera, pero después de conocer a Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía volver atrás.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme mientras duermo? –Harry se desperezó lentamente.- Lo noto, ¿sabes?

- No te quejes tanto, que se que te encanta. –dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.- Buenos días.

- Tienes razón, me encanta. –abrió sus ojos verdes y la acercó a su rostro para besarla de verdad, en los labios.- Ahora si. Buenos días.

- Está nevando. –se levantó del sofá entusiasmada y corrió hacia la ventana. Allí sonrió como una niña pequeña al ver los copos caer por primera vez.

- Una navidad sin nieve no es navidad. –recitó Harry. Era lo que ella le había dicho la vez que le preguntó por qué le gustaba tanto la nieve.

- ¡Exacto! –Ginny se dio la vuelta con un saltito.- Voy a darme un baño caliente y relajado. Ese sofá me ha dejado todos los músculos agarrotados.

- Exagerada. –Harry le dio una palmadita en el trasero.- No tardes mucho. Tenemos que salir antes de las diez. Más tarde el tráfico se pondrá insoportable.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? –preguntó la pelirroja haciendo un mohín.

- Porque una navidad sin tu familia no es navidad. –la parafraseó él.

- Odio que tengas razón.

- Pero aun así me quieres.

- La suerte te sonríe, Potter. –afirmó Ginny antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Lo cierto era que ir a la granja de sus padres ya no le suponía tantos problemas ni quebraderos de cabeza. Harry era el artífice de ese cambio, en su mayor parte. La señora Weasley estaba encantadísima con él y lo trataba de manera preferente. Al fin y al cabo, había conseguido lo imposible: que su hija dejara de ser una solterona. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba segura de que su madre aun no se había dado por satisfecha. Quería el pack completo. Ginny suspiró mientras el agua caliente se arremolinaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo suyo con su madre era una lucha continua.

Salió de la bañera y se vistió con un tejano y un jersey rojo.

El olor a tortitas recién hechas la guió hasta la cocina. Harry, además, había hecho café. Estaba sentado frente a la pequeña barra y la miró cuando ella entró. Ginny estaba algo sofocada por el calor del baño y sus mejillas lucían rojas. El cabello, también rojo, le caía liso por la espalda. A Harry le encantaba su cabello largo y suave. Fue a servirse un poco de café y se sentó en el taburete que había al lado. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron; Harry puso una tortita en su plato.

- ¿Ron y Hermione vendrán con nosotros como el año pasado? –preguntó Harry.

- No. Hermione lleva tantas cosas, por si acaso, que han decidido ir con su coche. –Ginny tragó un trozo de tortita.- Además, si fuéramos con ellos, ya estaríamos en la carretera.

Harry aprovechó para mirar el reloj.

- Hablando de ello, será mejor que nos demos prisa. –se levantó del taburete y le dio un beso en el pelo.- Um, que bien hueles. Voy a darme una ducha rápida y en quince minutos salimos.

- Sois los dos iguales, no me extraña que os llevéis tan bien. –bebió un sorbo de café.- Estáis obsesionados con llegar pronto a los sitios.

- No. Lo que pasa es que a los Weasley os gusta dormir demasiado. –murmuró antes de salir corriendo y esquivando el trapo que Ginny había lanzado.

- Tienes suerte de que hagas unas tortitas tan buenas. –gritó la pelirroja para que la oyera.- Si no te cambiaría por otro.

Terminó de desayunar y recogió la cocina. Le parecía justo, ya que Harry había hecho el café y las tortitas. En el salón ya estaba todo limpio y la chimenea lucía apagada. En su habitación se puso unas botas gruesas, de nieve, y salió al comedor arrastrando la maleta y los abrigos de los dos. Al contrario que Hermione, ellos se apañaban con una maleta pequeña. De todas formas, Ginny tenía ropa en su habitación de la granja. Claro que ese año, Hermione tenía una muy buena excusa.

Harry se reunió con ella en el pasillo, totalmente vestido y recién afeitado. La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla, para lo cual se tuvo que poner de puntillas. Como cualquier otra pareja que va a ausentarse unos días de su casa, pasaron los últimos minutos comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, sonó el teléfono del salón. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, Ginny se decidió por contestar.

- Ves cargando el coche, enseguida bajo. –dijo la pelirroja y descolgó el teléfono.- ¿Si?

- ¿Ginny? ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! No sabía si llamarte, pero "_Medianoche_" me convenció de que si. –Luna hablaba de manera acelerada y sin sentido, como siempre. "_Medianoche_" era su gato atigrado de enormes ojos amarillos.

- Lunny, cariño, ahora no puedo hablar. Harry y yo estamos a punto de salir para la granja.

- He tenido una nueva revelación, Ginny. –informó la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho su amiga.- Esta vez las cartas me han abierto los ojos. Al principio pensé que se trataba de "Medianoche", pero no. Hablaba de ti.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo has podido confundirme con un gato?

- Algo va a ocurrir esta noche, lo se de una tinta. –predijo Luna.

- Bueno, siempre está vigente la posibilidad de que me cargue a mi madre. Últimamente no para de sacar el tema de la boda. –Ginny se apoyó en el sofá.- Se piensa que lo hace de manera discreta y que yo no me entero, pero si que me entero.

- No, Gin. Es algo agradable. –la interrumpió Luna.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que eso no sería agradable? De verdad que hace dos años cuando me mandó el vestido de novia de la bisabuela me la habría cargado. Ya sabes como me afectó.

- Si, lo se. Pero estoy segura de que las cartas no se referían a eso.

- ¿Y no me puedes decir nada más? ¿Una pistita?

- Lo siento, solo me han avisado de que algo ocurrirá. –Luna se encogió de hombros.- Puede que te rompas la mano o un dedo. La verdad es que el arte de la adivinación es un poco impreciso.

- No me digas. –dijo Ginny pensando que su amiga estaba más loca que hacía dos años cuando le dijo que conocería al hombre de sus sueños. Aunque en esa ocasión acertó, se recordó. Más le valía tener las manos a buen recaudo, por si acaso.- Bueno, Lu, tengo que dejarte.

- Claro, claro. ¡Feliz navidad!

- Feliz navidad a ti también, cielo. –Ginny colgó el teléfono y salió del apartamento. Se aseguró de que cerraba la puerta con llave y bajó al parking para encontrarse con Harry.- Lo siento. –dijo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.- Era Luna.

- ¿Qué quería? –preguntó el moreno sin desviar la vista del frente. Salieron del parking y se incorporaron al tráfico de la mañana.

- Una de sus últimas predicciones, solo eso. Al parecer me voy a romper la mano o algún dedo y eso me hará feliz. –se encogió de hombros.

- Es una predicción extraña. –opinó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Ginny de Harry era que había aceptado a todos sus amigos. No había puesto ni una sola pega sobre ellos. De hecho, se había integrado de manera plena en el grupo. La pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Tenían casi cuatro horas de camino hasta la granja de los Weasley. De cuando en cuando, Harry la miraba de reojo para asegurarse de que no abría los ojos. Entonces dejaba entrever un nerviosismo poco común en él. Luna y sus predicciones… En el futuro tendría que ser más discreto con sus intenciones. Por fortuna, había sido a Hermione a quién le había pedido asesoramiento. Durante la primera hora y media, Ginny se durmió. Harry puso los éxitos más memorables de los Rolling Sones y se atrevió a entonar alguna en voz baja. Una de sus virtudes no era el cante, precisamente.

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera el tiempo necesario para llenar el depósito. Y también para intercambiar posiciones en el volante. Con Ginny conduciendo, el moreno se permitió descansar. Cuando se quedó dormido, la pelirroja cambió a los grandes éxitos de Celine Dion. No siempre coincidían en sus gustos musicales. Llegaron a la granja pasada la hora de la comida y la merienda. Había dejado de nevar cuando salieron de Londres, pero Ginny no perdía la esperanza.

- Harry, hemos llegado ya, cielo. –lo zarandeó suavemente hasta que se despertó.

- Umm, he debido de dormirme.

- Ya lo creo. –se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Harry, que tampoco estaba tan dormido, la cogió por la cintura y profundizó el beso. Ambos se acordaron del beso que dos años antes se dieron allí mismo. Pero ahora podían añadir palabras a lo que sentían. Ginny se apartó antes de que se quedaran sin aire en los pulmones.

- Eres todo un experto, eh.

- ¿En qué? –los ojos de Harry la traspasaban.

- En volverme loca.

El moreno sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la pierna.

- Anda, salgamos antes de que Theo nos sorprenda haciendo manitas como la otra vez.

- No estábamos haciendo manitas.

- ¿No?

- No. –se acercó a él para darle un nuevo beso.- Cuando regresemos a casa, te enseñaré lo que es hacer manitas.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿está intentando seducirme? –exclamó Harry con falsa consternación.

- No lo sabes tu bien.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron del coche. El viento les revolvió los cabellos y subieron rápidamente los escalones del porche.

Ginny llamó al timbre y Harry se dio la vuelta para regresar al coche. Con las prisas por alejarse del frío, se habían olvidado de la maleta. El moreno la recogió del maletero y regresó corriendo a tiempo de que abrieran la puerta. Al ver de quien se trataba, comprendieron por qué había tardado tanto. El paso de Hermione se había ido ralentizando con el pasar de los meses. Ron solía bromear diciendo que andaba como un pato. Pero no era para menos. Su vientre de ocho meses y medio de gestación, la precedía allá donde iba.

- ¡Hermione, qué grande estás! –la saludó Ginny entrando en el calor que desprendía la casa. La castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ginny sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran eso, pero por eso precisamente lo hacia.

- Hermione. –Harry se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué tal se porta la pequeña Rose?

- Con mucha energía, no ha parado de moverse en todo el día. –respondió Hermione relajando la expresión.- Es como si tuviera montada su propia fiesta de navidad aquí dentro. –se llevó las manos al vientre, más orgullosa que molesta.

- Bueno, ya te queda poco ¿no? –siguió hablando Harry mientras colgaba el abrigo en el armario del recibidor.

- Dos semanas según el cálculo del médico. –suspiró la futura mamá.- Yo me inclino a que no llegaré a los 10 días.

- Eso son las ganas que tienes de verla. –sin el abrigo puesto, Ginny se acercó y abrazó a su cuñada.- Estás estupenda. El embarazo te sienta fenomenal. –añadió tocándole el vientre.

- Gracias. Iré a avisar a los demás de que ya habéis llegado.

- ¿Somos los últimos?

- Ginny, tú siempre eres la última. –comentó Hermione con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que iba al salón y al comedor.

- No siempre soy la última. –dijo la pelirroja enfurruñada.

- Claro que no, cielo. –Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Todos sabemos que lo único que quieres es minimizar el tiempo en la granja.

- Lo hago por el bien de todos. –sentenció ella.- Y así es como me lo pagan, acusándome de llegar siempre tarde. Además, tú vienes conmigo. ¿Por qué nunca es culpa tuya?

- Por que nunca lo es. –afirmó Harry subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

- Eso no significa nada. –rezongó Ginny subiendo detrás de él. Cuando llegó a la habitación cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Me encanta cuando te pones gruñona. –Harry se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.- Los ojos te brillan como si fueran fuegos de artificio.

- ¿Enserio? –Ginny subió las manos hasta su rostro.

- Ajá.

- ¿Ahora quién está intentando seducir a quién? –enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Funciona?

- Bastante bien.

Se besaron en los labios con pericia y pasión. Ambos sabían los puntos que tenían que tocar para que el otro acariciara el cielo. Esa era una de las ventajas que tenía emparejarse con alguien. Aunque Ginny nunca había sido de tener una relación de un día. Pero con Harry cada día, cada momento era diferente. Rompió el beso y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El moreno la abrazó con fuerza y respiró hondo.

- Tenemos que bajar. –dijo.

- No quiero bajar. ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

- Por que es la víspera de navidad y la familia nos espera.

- Eres mala conmigo.

- Lo se. Pero más tarde te lo recompensaré.

- ¿Si? –Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ya lo verás.

Bajaron al salón cogidos de la mano. Tal y como había dicho Hermione, ya estaban todos los hermanos con sus familias. En los dos últimos años la familia Weasley se había visto incrementada por varios miembros.

El más reciente era el novio de Helena. Por un momento la pelirroja se acordó de Justin "como Bieber". Había sido el primer novio de la chica y a Ginny le había caído fatal desde el principio. Pero esta vez, el novio de Helena era perfecto. Philip era un universitario alto y simpático que se había ganado el favor de todos. Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia la joven pareja y sonrió. Se les veía muy bien juntos. George y Katie habían sido de nuevo papás, esta vez de una niña llamada Charlotte y que no se había librado de los genes Weasley. Y como parecía que los gemelos tenían vidas paralelas, Fred y Angelina habían sorprendido a todos anunciando su dulce espera unos meses después. Así fue como Mattie se había convertido en el benjamín, aunque por poco tiempo.

Después del mal trago que pasaron dos años atrás, Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de cumplir su sueño de ser papás. Tal y como Ginny había apreciado al entrar, la castaña no podía estar más pletórica. La pequeña Rose era un bebé muy deseado y esperado por todos.

- Harry, querido, has venido. –exclamó la señora Weasley con los brazos abiertos mientras corría la encuentro del moreno.

- Claro que hemos venido. No me perdería tus postres navideños por nada del mundo. –Harry siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas.

- Oh, eres un adulador. –la señora Weasley soltó una risita complacida.

- Hace lo mismo cada año. –comentó Ginny a sus cuñadas.- Tan solo porque una vez rompí con mi novio justo antes de venir aquí, no significa que vaya a hacer cada año lo mismo.

- Ya sabes como es tu madre. Hasta que no lo ve entrar por la puerta no está tranquila. –dijo Penélope en voz baja.

- Siempre encuentra algo con lo que pillarme.

- Mientras no saque el tema del matrimonio…-sugirió Dora en un susurro.

- Calla, calla, no le des ideas.

- ¿No quieres casarte? –preguntó Fleur mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué? –Ginny volteó la cabeza de manera brusca.

- Quiero decir que Harry y tú ya lleváis dos años juntos. ¿No habéis pensado en casaros?

Atentas a lo que podría decir la pelirroja, las mujeres se apartaron ligeramente del grupo grande. La señora Weasley seguía agasajando a Harry, y los hermanos Weasley estaban repartidos entre atender a sus hijos pequeños y hablar con su padre.

- Pues la verdad es que no hemos sacado el tema. –admitió Ginny.

- Pero tú quieres casarte con Harry ¿no? –inquirió Hermione con los ojos entornados.

- Supongo.

- Esa no es una respuesta. –dijo Angelina.

- Creo que a la solterona confesa le da miedo que sepamos lo que realmente quiere. ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó Dora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Odio que me conozcas tan bien. –gruñó Ginny.

- Cariño, eres como un libro abierto para nosotras. –Fleur la cogió de la mano y le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras.

- La verdad es que…ayer pensé en el tema. Pero fue tras encontrar el vestido de la bisabuela Ethelia, así que…

- Eso es una excusa y lo sabes. –la interrumpió Hermione apuntándole con el dedo.

- No todo tiene que ser blanco o negro ¿sabes? –se defendió la pelirroja.

- En este caso si. –afirmó Penélope.

- Cuando os ponéis todas en bloque sois imposibles. –resopló la pelirroja. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Harry, pero no lo vio.- ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Acaba de entrar en la cocina con papá y mamá. –comentó George y le entregó su hija a su esposa.

- Hmm. Será mejor que suba a cambiarme, no quiero asistir a la cena en tejanos. –la pelirroja se levantó.

- Buena idea. –la apoyó Angelina. Su voz sonó demasiado entusiasta.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

- ¡Que va! –Angelina se apresuró a negar lo evidente.- Son las hormonas, que aun las tengo un poco disparadas.

- Ya. –Ginny no quiso ahondar en el asunto y subió a su habitación.

Había algo que se le escapaba, pero ya averiguaría el qué. Sus cuñadas habían estado demasiado comunicativas entre ellas. Como si estuvieran esperando algo. Se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba los pantalones tejanos. Técnicamente no había mentido al decir que no sabia si quería casarse con Harry o no. Él no se lo había pedido, así que… ¿Pero y si se lo pidiera? Diría que si, por supuesto. Harry era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Respiró hondo al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba ese pensamiento. Un gran paso para una solterona confesa como ella.

Se puso un vestido de color verde esmeralda, como los ojos de Harry.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

¿Cómo había llegado a depender emocional y físicamente de una persona?

Por otro lado, tendría que estar loca si no lo hiciera.

Después de besar a incontables ranas, había encontrado a su príncipe.

Con este pensamiento, terminó de vestirse y bajó al recibidor. Estaba en completo silencio, algo totalmente inusual. ¿Dónde se habían metido todos? Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo una luz que titilaba levemente. Y cuando llegó al salón se quedó con la boca abierta. Había una docena de velas repartidas por la chimenea, la mesita de centro y el suelo. Pero lo que la dejó sin respiración fue la figura de Harry recortada contra la luz del fuego. El corazón de Ginny se paró durante unos instantes para volver a latir apresuradamente después.

- ¿Qué…? –las palabras se le tascaron en la boca.

- Quería esperar hasta mañana, iba a ser mi regalo de navidad. –dijo Harry con su voz ronca y masculina.- Pero parece que cuando se trata de ti pierdo la paciencia.

- Harry…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije nuestra primera noche juntos? La pasamos aquí sentados y nos acabábamos de conocer. Sin embargo, en el fondo, era como si te conociera de toda la vida.

- No se qué decir. –Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho.

- No digas nada aun. –suavizó su tono de voz.- Te dije que no creía en las promesas porque son difíciles de mantener.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Pero lo que no te dije es que se pueden mantener si lo que las sustenta es fuerte y flexible.

- Harry, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

- Ginny, nuestro amor es fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener una promesa.

- Oh, Dios mío. –Ginny subió la mano hasta la boca cuando vio que Harry se arrodillaba a su lado.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ginny? –abrió una cajita de terciopelo azul. Dentro había un anillo con un diamante solitario que emitía destellos.

Ginny se quedó sin palabras.

Las lágrimas se le atascaban en los ojos y no era capaz de ver nada. Durante un par de minutos eternos, la vida que había compartido con Harry pasó por su mente. Los buenos y malos momentos, las risas y las lágrimas. No había un solo detalle del que se arrepintiera.

- ¡Por amor de Dios, di que SI! –exclamó la señora Weasley desesperada desde el fondo del salón.

A continuación se escucharon risas nerviosas.

- ¿Qué dices, Ginny? –preguntó Harry riendo.

- Si. –murmuró de manera apenas audible.

- ¡Dilo alto! Esta niña va a terminar conmigo. –interrumpió de nuevo la pronta madre de la novia. Le había costado mucho colocar a su hija y no quería perderse detalle.

- ¡SI! –gritó Ginny y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry para besarlo.

- Te quiero. –dijo el moreno cuando se separaron.

- Y yo a ti. –lo besó de nuevo y se puso el anillo en el dedo.- Te has propuesto cambiar todas y cada una de mis navidades ¿no?

- ¿Una navidad diferente? –Harry enarcó una ceja.- ¿Por qué no?

Toda la familia Weasley fue a felicitar a los novios, pero pronto echaron en falta a alguien que se había mostrado demasiado entusiasta. La señora Weasley no aparecía por ningún lado. Voltearon la cabeza a un lado y otro del salón en busca de la matriarca, sin éxito. Ginny, aunque feliz, estaba un poco mosca.

- Diez años dándome el coñazo para que me case, y cuando me comprometo desaparece. –comentó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Pero donde puede estar? –preguntó Harry sin despegar su cuerpo del de su prometida.

Volvieron a mirar y al fin la encontraron siguiendo el hilo de su voz.

- Henry, querido, ya tienes 14 años. ¿Tienes alguna novieta por ahí?

- No. –contestó el muchacho algo sonrojado. Su abuela lo había cogido por banda y lo estaba interrogando en el sofá.

- ¿Alguna chica que te guste? Podría hacer unas llamadas y…

- ¡MAMÁÁÁ! –la amonestaron todos sus hijos.

- ¿Qué? Si me dale como Ginny más vale que empiece pronto. –se explicó ella y siguió a lo suyo con el chavalín.

Pero la historia de Henry pertenece a otra navidad.

Esta termina con Harry y Ginny besándose bajo un manojo de muérdago.

**¡FIN!**


End file.
